Bits and Pieces
by Vi0letButterfly
Summary: All Rukia could do was run as death cloaked her vision. He found her, lying broken and disoriented...He would never let her go. A Neko story.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been playing at my mind for awhile now and I just had to write it out! Don't worry, "Yes, My Lord" is still my main focus.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 1

* * *

Their demise began with a bloodcurdling scream, the pavement being stained a dark crimson.

The warning had come too late; _"They're here!"_

The residents scattered, most attempting to flee while others foolishly raced towards the intruders with broken pipes and heavy stones raised high within filthy hands; the only makeshift weapons to their disposal in such a fallen society. But as sharp blades slashed through bone and bullets rendered through defenseless flesh, the defiant dwellers were brutally cut down by the army suited men. During this, the chilling sounds of blood soaked shrieks joined the death that lingered in the air.

As corpses fell, mangled and beaten, it became painfully obviously that not only were the peoples' struggles useless, but their souls were undoubtedly damned.

Blood covered all that the eye could see and the howls of the destitute people being massacred all around her caused a young female to tremble in fear within the moldy covering of her tent. As she shook, thick tears of terror fell from the girl's deep violet eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. They had been told that safety came the moment the sun set over the peak of rock surrounding the land— the military ranks were said to never attack after sundown. And yet, as the full moon watched overhead, the inhabitant of the railroad overpass were left shredded along the slums of the heartless city.

Between the cries of death, the aluminum of rapidly spinning helicopter rotors sounded, growing closer with every desperate gasp of heavily polluted oxygen.

The mind numbing buzz and the flashing of lights from above pushed the cowering girl to a critical realization. This wasn't one of her horrible night terrors that plagued her long before the breaking hours of dawn. The screams that filled her ears, the discharge of artillery, the grinding of blade against human hide— this was reality. Everything that Rukia Kuchiki knew and loved was being slaughtering in the territory that she had always called _home. _Her biggest fear was now a living nightmare.

With great force, the heavy splatter of liquid hit the side of her tent. Shadows rushed about in a desperate attempt to survive and Rukia new that the splash against canvas was yet another person she once known—of someone she was once close to—being murdered before her little patch of land.

Between racing thoughts, her mind was gradually beginning to clear. There was one other reason besides fear holding her within the moldy confines of her portable home.

The girl's childhood friend and only remaining family, Renji Abarai, had left the safety of their home to fetch a bucket of drinking water no more than ten minutes ago. A river ran along the border of the underpass territory, not too far from their little setup of survival surrounded in thick wild flower and burning trashcans. He was out there still…in the lines of assured peril while she lay frozen and petrified. All the while, the soldiers seemingly encircled her; closed in on her.

Rukia was not a warrior nor was she anything close to a fighter. Her petite body was weak and frail. She knew rising against the armed forces would be nothing short of sure suicide, but she needed to do _something_. Renji was most definitely fighting for his life while she trembled within flimsy piles of cloth used during freezing nights. The female ground her teeth in anger and self disgust; tears never ceasing their fall against redden alabaster skin.

The indigo-eyed woman wanted to stay—to wait for her companion—but time was running out. Death himself was coming for her, ready to devour her soul and drag her down into the fiery pits of hell for all eternity.

She gave a shudder at the realization, tugging at her messy onyx locks. The commands of the army soldiers were becoming loader in their swift approach. The men's voices were ringing in Rukia's ears and at that moment, every one of her survival instincts screamed one order:

_Run._

She had to get away before it was too late.

With only an oversized windbreaker covered in rips and tares shielding her, hiding her features, Rukia scurried to her feet and bolted into the death covered night with as much courage as she could muster. As the young woman raced through the crowds of the blood-spattered remnants of the small establishment, her wide eyes moved frantically, praying for a way to safely.

During her search, she spotted her neighbors, an elderly couple, tossed to the cold ground not too far away, left forgotten. The man was draped over his wife of fifty years, protecting her even in death. Against their wills, their souls had passed on to the other side and Rukia had to force herself to keep moving. They had been such kind people.

The girl held back the bile that was rising in the back of her throat. Now wasn't the time. Rukia would make it a high priority to mourn the lost lives of her people the moment she escaped this fateful tragedy.

The solders marched throughout the encampment, pulling families from their _homes _and as Rukia ran, she noticed that the armed forces were yanking back hoods and tossing aside the beanies of their prey, seemingly searching.

When the men found nothing but the greasy, sweat cover manes of the homeless, their swords were raised or their pistols cocked. Even the screams of small children begging for the men to spare their relatives' lives went unheard.

Crimson fell as full families were annihilated without a care in the world. The military ranks were truly heartless assassins, just as the numerous stories portrayed them to be.

Rukia knew what they were looking for. It was obvious and it caused her racing pace to quicken even further.

They were searching for _her_ kind.

She had to get away.

But luck never seemed to be on her side. As Rukia sprinted through the warzone, a load order was heard at her side; "You! Freeze!"

He was dressed in a once crisp uniform of the nation, his navy hat crookedly perched on back slicked tresses. The man was covered head-to-toe in red, and his glare clearly showed insane bloodlust as he spotted Rukia's attempt at freedom. Then, much to the girl's horror, he started moving towards her in bulky, mud incrusted military issued boots; the man prepared to strike mercilessly.

However, her pace did not falter in the least. She could see the river's edge in the distance. That was a sure sign to safety. Only an idiot would stop at certain death now.

She wanted to live.

He was running at her now and Rukia's only hope was the possibly of passing him before he struck her down in cold blood.

"I said, freeze!" His voice was filled with clearly placed rage.

No, she was _so close._

Than unexpectedly, the murderous man pivoted on his heels, stopping no more than a foot from her pathway to face the river. His sword swung outwards for an enhanced reach. As the blade flew at Rukia's approaching form in a roundabout slice, the man nearly howled like an angry beast; "Damn it, freeze!"

The moment the sound of the blade cutting through the night air reached the female's ears, violet eyes dilated fully. Rukia didn't bother slowing her steps, the raven-haired seemingly racing towards her oncoming demise.

All the while, she never pulled her gaze away from the river's border.

So close.

The blade had been moments away from making contact with her jugular but just as the combatant was about to bare his teeth in a victorious grin, her cloaked figure was shown before him, crouching directly beneath his sword like a wild animal ready to pounce. Rukia's stare met his then, and the girl felt a small amount of pride as she gazed up at his surprised expression. It seemed as if no one had ever dodged his sword until now.

_Cocky bastard._

In those few seconds before she shifted her weight forward into a position similar to a wild cat breaths away from jolting forward in a race across the savanna, Rukia noted the way his uniquely blue grease-back mane seemingly glowed in the moonlight.

It was a strange, brief thought and with a rush of wind against flushed skin, the girl was bounding forward once again in a race for her very survival, the beautiful river being the finish line to freedom.

Rukia knew it was coming the moment she felt the cool air against her matted raven locks— against her fluffy cat-like ears on top the stands. In her rush to evade the soldier's blade, the girl's hood hand fallen. The yell broke from the homicidal warrior in arrogant recognition, his voice booming to his fellow armed forces; **_"Neko!"_**

_Damn it._

Rukia's eyes closed briefly, the girl accepting that in that moment, she alone would be hunted due to her nearly extinct heritage. However, she pushed that aside. She refused to let anything else enter her mind besides the murky waters up ahead, the girl running towards her salvation_._

_Focus._

As the material of her windbreaker moved against her motions, a long black tail was seen from underneath; her cat-like abilities pushing her past the simple survival instances of mere humans. Her bare feet scarped painfully against rough asphalt as her lungs burned in anguish. Rukia was pushing her little body to its breaking point but she wouldn't stop, even as the surrounding troops fired.

Their cries of war were deafening even while strict orders were growled; "Do _not_ shoot to kill! When need it alive!"

The loud snaps of weaponry were heavy in the air. The sound caused the Neko to flinch with each crack of metal, expecting her demise to come with each passing bullet.

However, as the cat moved, it seemed that she was astonishingly still unharmed.

Maybe, she really could make it out alive.

It seemed that the darkness was being used to her advantage. Although, right as the thought entered her mind, an excruciating slice of fire was felt against her side.

Rukia stumbled, the girl catching herself mid fall against the jagged rock that surrounded the river's edge, blood oozing from her scraped palms.

Biting hotly at her tongue to stiffen a cry of pain, a tiny arm was pressed to where the bullet met flesh. Tears and sweat mingled as the cat carefully crawled down the stoned surface leading to freedom.

The load screams and gunshots blurred in her mind and Rukia did her best to stay conscious with the ever pained inhale of soiled oxygen. The icy water was felt against her soles as she crept down the mountain-like rocks.

She had to make it. She would not allow herself to die like a pathetic, wounded animal.

The night was concealing her as well as pushing her forward and as Rukia slid into the fast moving current of the chilly lagoon, the shots ceased. The Neko heard the army men at the top of the bay, searching once again.

But the men would not descend into the rocky landscape let alone into the massive lake itself. The water was long past freezing and the waves violent. Only a fool desperately clinging to their existence would ever take such a risk.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was a fool. It was clear with ever frantic moments against the angry tide that threatened to wash her small form out to sea.

She wanted to live.

The sounds of the military had stopped; maybe they had given up. The girl could only hope.

The filth ridden water stung and irritated her fresh obtained wounds, the Neko staggering. The burn was unbearable but Rukia had to make it across the stream no matter the cost.

Safety was waiting on the other side.

The eighty districts of the homeless, an area known as_ Rukongai_, were separated from the upper class lands of _Karakura Town_ by the tides of the deadly _Karasu River._ The region closest to this river was _Rukongai's _seventy-eighth district known as _Inuzuri; _the area also known as the underpass slum—Rukia's home sweet home.

But now everyone she had cared for had been snatched away, never to been seen again in this putrid world. The Neko glanced back feebly, tears falling even within the frosty swill of the _Karasu._

She was all alone now.

_Cold...  
_  
Her struggle brought her to one of the many rocks that were scattered along the water's surface, anchoring her and the Neko let out a pained cough. The female's lungs were heavy, her whole body burning as the subzero temperatures played at her skin.

If Rukia made it to the other side, how long could she possibly live in this condition?

A small hand moved forward, the tiny appendage slipping, before digging into the next stone that led a straight path to the jagged landmass on the approaching side. Grasping it the best she could, Rukia pushed forward. She wouldn't lose hope now. Maybe others had escaped and were waiting for her on the other side… maybe even Renji was waiting for her.

She had to stay strong.

The lake was far too deep to allow her short figure to reach the unhygienic sandy floor so Rukia continued to kick against the tide in a strange, doggie paddle-like motion; which was quite ironic given the current circumstances.

The windbreaker's water heavy material was making simple movements even more difficult, the large hood blocking her eyesight, disorientating the female. She wanted to throw in aside, it was only causing problems, but it had been a gift from Renji. The only gift she had ever received in her lifetime.

She knew he would be proud of her when they met again in their Utopia of the rich.

It could have been hours or minuets, she couldn't be sure, but by the time she had somehow made it across the tarn, Rukia's mind had become clouded and hazy and the Neko wondered briefly if hyperthermia was finally setting in.

Tugging herself to the sandy shoreline of _Karakura's _edge, shock was gradually fading and exhausting was beginning to make an understanding appearance. All she could do was lie against the ground similar to a wet rat; bleeding and broken.

"Help…" Rukia whimpered weakly to the seemingly deserted word, her body now cold and unresponsive.

The Neko was sleepy but she knew that if she closed her eyes, even for the briefest moment, there was a very high possibility that she would never wake again.

Moister fell from her eyes once more and Rukia numbly realized that she was still crying. Why was she crying?

She had to stay strong.

The soft glow of streetlamps overhead filled the night as the Neko weakly attempted to pull herself forward once again, only to have her body slump down against the earth in defeat.

Time past—she had no idea how long— and Rukia lay shaking, fighting against sleep the best she could with distracting thoughts of her past and dreams of the future.

She was sobbing silently now, thick liquid crimson seeping from her side and pooling beneath her— _the bullet._

_I really am going to die._

The stunning realization brought unguarded fear. The raven-haired Neko struggled as her body seemingly began to shut down against her will.

"Damn it! If this was how it was gonna end, why did I even bother running in the first place!" She was screaming now, near hysteric, sobbing loudly as the cat dug her nails deep into damp sand in pained frustration.

_"Who's there?"_

Although nearly deafening, the question was whispered in a deep, suspicious tone and Rukia held her breath.

What if one of the navy men had finally found her?

_Damn it._

The Neko attempted to crawl away from the approaching presences but ended up only hissing at the pain of her side, frozen in place.

"_Hello?" _The voice was absolutely male the girl did her best to remain completely still, even thought the streetlights had surly already given away her position.

He was at her side now, his form nearly glowing in the luminosity of the surrounding lampposts; _"Shit- Are you ok?"_

Her vision was blurred due to her overpowering sobs and extreme blood loss. However, a mess of orange met her vision, and the Neko gave a pained cry. "Please…Don't take me back..."

Her pride no longer existed as the man pulled her to him carefully, a large hand brushing back knotted raven locks from her tear soaked gaze.

His voice was kind and concerned,_ "What's your name, Miss?"_

Rukia didn't say a word; she couldn't, her consciousness was slipping from her now.

_"Miss!"_ The unknown man was yelling urgently now. _"Stay with me!"_

Blank violet eyes gazed up at the foggy image of her savior. The man held her close, using his body heat the warm her, his words now muted in Rukia's mind. He was warm and the Neko felt strangely safe in his arms.

"Thank you," Rukia croaked, her voice sounding rough and foreign, the bitter taste of copper strong on her tongue.

The man was screaming now, for help, for her to open her eyes for _anything- _but the Neko felt an inner calm that was lulling her to an unknown state of mind. She couldn't seem to fight it anymore.

She was so tired.

Resting her cheek against his hoodie covered front, Rukia let her thoughts leave her, mind darkening.

The pain was fading; she could finally sleep.

_Thank you…_

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger. I hope this first chapter didn't disappoint! I will be uploading this fic every now and again. No lurking! I love hearing my fantastic readers thoughts and feedback.

Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The ending last chapter seemed rather cruel so I decided to update early. :D Thanks for the wonderful feedback my lovely readers! Hope everyone enjoys the ride!

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been a breezy night, the air crisp with the signs of the approaching winter. Ichigo Kurosaki, a young man making his way home after a long day of waiting tables at a small café a few streets from his crummy little apartment, weakly pushed his bright orange locks from his tired eyes. The strands stubbornly stuck out in all directions from underneath his well worn baseball cap and his scowl deepened in response. For a _Karakura _residence_, _Ichigo's life was harder than most living within the infamous town. He lived, paycheck to paycheck, doing what was necessary to survive. It was a simple existence, though stressful at times, but he couldn't really expect anything less. After all, he was a rarity in these parts and the ginger was doing his best to stay under the radar.

The full moon was shining brightly through thick, plush clouds. The hours were long into the night and the man gave a yawn. He was almost home; down the boardwalk, a sharp right at the descending stoplight and he could finally stop moving for a good six hours and enjoy some much needed sleep.

As his work boots chimed against the wood of the walk, amber eyes automatically began surveying his surrounds. Unpopulated areas always gave Ichigo the creeps. It was as if he were living within a corny western film or in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. It may have been childish but the boardwalk was always eerily vacant at such hours and it never failed to leave him on edge.

_Too much television,_Ichigo had concluded long ago, although, that didn't seem to stop the heebie-jeebies that always arose in the situations.

Well, maybe he was just paranoid. After all, that was the life he led.

The shadows of the yearly carnival rides along his batten path loomed overhead and Ichigo's eyes narrowed in frustration. It was such a creepy time to be walking home in this area of town.

As he went, the scent of copper was strangely heavy in the air and it caused the man to stop momentarily, his nose twitching as he took in a whiff.

_That's odd._

It was coming from the river's edge; the river that overlooked the slums.

_Karasu_water's were mild during summer but extremely unpredictable during winter's approach. Everyone knew as such, considering it was a part of their daily lives. Games and festivals often took place along its edge in_Karakura,_but no one ever dared to actually go near its water during this time of year.

Moreover, Ichigo took this route often enough to recognize the lake's usual smell; the tang of decaying mold and slimy fish life.

But copper?

It was a bizarre addition.

Readjusting his cap, the male took a few cautious steps off the walk, his scowl deep as he gazed out towards the sound of the running tide.

It was definitely blood that coated the air. The last thing Ichigo needed was to get involve in some else's dirty laundry; a drug deal gone wrong or something else equally cliché.

But the hairs on the back of his neck were standing at attention. His gut was screaming and Ichigo was one to always obey his instances.

_Don't walk away._

It took a few minutes to hear it; screams far off in the distance, in the slums. Gunfire—helicopters sounding.

Ichigo's throat went dry and his heart began to drum.

Had the military order conducted a raid? And on the slums no less…though, they _would_ be the easiest targets. After all, the angry river's current made for few attempts at freedom if the district's entrance had been blocked off by firing squads.

Given his current situation, Ichigo made a point to understand how the army operated. They controlled the nation—their word was absolute law. But why attack now? There couldn't be many of them left…wouldn't it just be a waste of time to search after countless years of them blending in with human society?

The thoughts plagued him and before he knew it, Ichigo was racing down to the where soft sand met the sharp rocks that boarded the waters below.

Copper with the aftertaste of burnt gun powered filled the night and Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he gazed out into the distance.

Smoke and flames could easily be seen in the night, rising where the overpass would normally be seen during the daylight hours.

_Inuzuri?_

Though a slum in nature, _Inuzuri _was a harmless district that made its small rations by bring in fish to be sold or traded in the _Rukongai _market.

_They were good, kind people._

Ichigo balled his fists, an angry snarl filled with frustration falling from his lips. _So many lives, wasted and for what, the possibility of finding one or two Nekojin among the peaceful society?_

The ways of the world made little sense to Ichigo. Why did humans fear what they could not understand? This situation had long progressed to violence and the near eradication of the fluffy creatures; not to mention, overwhelming death on both ends. War over something so harmless—something so painfully ridiculous could never be acceptable in Ichigo's eyes.

But that was the way of the land. The armed forces did what they desired and no one was dumb enough to stand against their will.

Lost in his gloomy thoughts, the man shoved a hand into his back jean pocket and pulled forth a half finished pack of cigarettes. After a few failed attempts with irritating matches, the stick was lit and Ichigo took a long hit to calm his nerves.

There would be nothing left of _Inuzuri_ come day break. Just another forgotten society to be read about in dust covered textbooks.

He shook his brightly colored head in a gesture of clear distress and anguish. The government was nothing more than a fucked up dictatorship.

"For the 'good of the people,' my ass," Ichigo grumbled to himself in clear annoyance. The armed forces were the reason he couldn't go a moment without looking over his shoulder. The reason he had to stay hidden from the world around him; just another nameless face in the crowd.

_How many people have to be slaughtered before the world pulls its head out of its ass?_

The few close friends he held considered him to be a complete conspiracy theorist, although, Ichigo wildly preferred the term, _realist _over any of his buds' bullshit insults.

The redhead refused to be brainwashed by the nation's pointless, commodity jargon and lectures of peace and established values—Aizen was a complete nut-job if he believed a word he preached. But Aizen _had_overthrown the People's Order more than a decade ago with his bare hands and military influence. A man like that_had_ to be bat-shit crazy.

The roll of nicotine had burned nearly down to the filter before Ichigo noticed, the ash falling and nearly searing him in the process. He stood, glaring out over the cove of disgusting liquid as he tossed his vice to his feet. The fuming man grumbled to himself as he stomped on the butt angrily until the soft burn of light was extinguished beneath his toes.

It was getting late.

With a sigh, Ichigo had been moments away from continuing on his path when his enhanced hearing picked up on the sound of soft scratching against sand. It was slight and the sound lasted only a moment before a soft, almost nonexistent cry reached him;

_"Help…"_

The sob was so faint that it wouldn't have reached a normal human's ears. At the moment, Ichigo was glad he wasn't anything close to normal.

The man moved towards the call silently as more forced movements were heard.

Then, to his surprise, a pained yell broke through the air; "Damn it! If this was how it was gonna end, why did I even bother running in the first place?"

The spiky-headed man stumbled in response, amber eyes wide. The voice was rough, most likely female, the sound followed by heavy sobs that just screamed of complete _misery._

Although his voice was lodged in the back of his dry throat, Ichigo felt his reply slip from his lips against his will, his world filled with curiosity and a great deal of understandable suspicion; "Who's there?"

Everything had gone quiet but as his gaze focused, the ginger spotted a small bundle of drenched material beneath one of the many streetlamps that lit the area.

"…Hello?" He breathed, rather unnerved.

This situation was clearly strange and dangerous—far from the usual events of his ordinary everyday life and even though Ichigo was not one to get involved in outside matters, the man found himself racing to the person's aid against his better judgment.

"Shit- Are you ok?"It was clearly a stupid question.

She was face down on the pavement, shaking franticly and when deep violet eyes weakly gazed up at him, there was no doubt in his mind that this little female had somehow managed to make it across the deadly waters of _Karasu River._

"Please…Don't take me back..."

Her words stunned him and the male felt something shift within his chest at her whimpered cry.

He was sitting now, gently tugging the girl into his arms. In that movement, with the weak sound of her hiss of pain, her hood fell to her tiny shoulders. Ichigo's eyes widened even further at the sight of drenched little cat ears within tangled raven strains.

As he brushed her locks from her beautiful eyes, the male had to force himself to not run his fingertips over the soft Neko parts.

He had never seen…

No, he had to focus.

Ichigo was finally getting his ass in gear, his cell phone now in hand.

"What's your name, Miss?" It was mostly a question to get her to stay conscious as the dial tone rang, her glazed-over eyes slowing slipping close. As he cradled her and attempted to get her to respond, his heart clenched at the sight of the large amount of blood that had pooled against sand, her voice rattling his world.

"_Thank you."_

Fuck, was she giving up? He almost felt like screaming something extremely corny—_Walk away from the light!—_but settled on the next best thing, "Miss, stay with me!"

_Damn it, pick up the fucking phone you son of a-_

"_Kurosaki, do you have any idea what time-"_

"Ishida, No!" Ichigo interrupted with a snarl. "It's a fucking emergency. Someone's been hurt-"

"_Then why are you calling me and not an ambulance, you stupid dick?"_

He growled in frustration, his bark of a reply heavy with implied meaning; "Because, she's the same as me!"

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo hissed his irritation, "Damn it, Ishida!"

_"Where are you, Kurosaki?"_The man's voice was calm and even, despite the obvious crisis. It seemed that Ishida finally understood the severity of the situation.

Ichigo was nearly in tears as he rocked the ice cold Neko against his chest; "The boardwalk. She's really cold…barely breathing…I think she's been stabbed or shot—or something! There's a lot of blood and she's not responding anymore, dude. I don't know what to do!"

"…_Calm down. I just texted Chad; he's a street away. He knows...Just hold on, Kurosaki. Put slight pressure on the wound—warm, keep her warm and talk to her. Just don't stop talking."_

Ichigo didn't bother replying to his childhood friend as he tugged off Rukia's drenched windbreaker and wrapped his arms more securely around her petite form, warming the best he could. A hand found her bleeding side, pressing down gently; "I called for help, Miss. They're almost here. I need you to hold on. Please open your eyes and look at me. I need to know your name…"

His voice was gently but stern. He needed her to wake up…He needed her coherent so she didn't slip away for good.

_Stay with me._

Rukia managed to turn slightly in the direction of his warm chest. That was better than nothing.

Sirens were heard quickly approaching in the distance, Ishida's words nearly going unheard; _"I'll meet you at the hospital, Kurosaki."_

The male fumbled with his cell, voice panicked; "She's like me, Ishida! You know we can't bring her to the hospital! They'll take her away…!"

On the other side of the phone, the black-headed man was fumbling with his shoes as he tugged his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose,_"It's _my _god-damn hospital, Kurosaki! I'll make sure that doesn't happen!"_

It was a huge risk; even if it _was_ Ishida's hospital. No one in their right mind would be caught helping a Neko, no matter the severity of their wounds. Ichigo knew that well. No human dared to harbor one of the fluffy creatures, despite the superficial peace that was constantly being projected in the media. They were still the enemy of Aizen's dictatorship and anyone on the Nekojin's side would be named a traitor of the state.

It meant certain death. That wasn't a risk an everyday human would be foolish enough to take.

But Ishida was different. If he were caught, he would already be in hot water so he might as well save a life in the process. That was how Four-Eyes' thought process worked. But there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that this was going to be considered a favor that would need to be repaid.

_Bastard._

The sirens stopped and then after a long pause, Ichigo's name was yelled from down the way in an incredibly deep, masculine tone.

"Over here, Chad!"

Approaching movements were heard and the redhead smiled sadly down at the little Nekojin in his arms.

"You're gonna be alright now, Miss. Help is here. Chad's great at what he does. He's gonna take good care of you..."

As a gigantic man with a dark mop of wavy tresses approached in paramedic scrubs, Ichigo lower his head to nuzzle his cheek against the female's crown. The affectionate gesture meant to calm as his fingertips gently ran over her blue-tented lips, amber eyes soft.

_It's going to be ok. You're safe now, little Nekojin._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I've already planned out a good portion of this story and I'm looking forward to sharing. Reviews push for quicker updates! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks to all the great readers and reviewers out there! More drama unfolding in this chapter but trust me, its only just beginning. Hope you Enjoy! :D

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 3

* * *

Securing the cap on top of messy orange locks out of habit, Ichigo did his best to ignore the overwhelming odors of rubbing alcohol and disinfectant that burned angrily at his senses. It was his first time actually being in a public hospital given the restrictions placed on his kind. It had always been that way and by the time he was a child, he had redundantly accepted it. There were some places—most places—where he would just never be accepted. Although, Ichigo didn't actually mind the racism of the military at the moment; his enhanced nose could barley handle the putrid sanitations to begin with. Amber orbs squinted harshly against the bright lights of his surroundings while his temples throbbed painfully, lack of sleep making the ginger fidget uncomfortably where he sat.

The man gave a huff as he tipped back in his chair within the deserted hallway. This wasn't at all how Ichigo had expected the night to turn out. He had look forward to eating a nice meal consisting of instant roman, maybe a beer and some reruns of some corny television shows before passing out, only to start his routine all over again; his usual. The last place Ichigo had predicted to be was at Ishida's hospice, waiting to see if the mysterious little Nekojin that had crawled from within the murky water would manage to survive.

He wasn't sure if it was his surroundings or the situation that affected him the most. His throat burned and his hands twitched against the rough material of his work jeans. The strawberry was unusually nervous and that was saying something given his normally paranoid state of mind.

He ran a hand over his face jadedly, mind buzzing. _I need a smoke_. It seemed like a valid excuse to get out of the rancid hellhole and Ichigo would have easily taken the chance if the whole tragedy wasn't strictly under wraps. He wasn't allowed to move, to be seen by prying eyes. He couldn't do a thing besides wait and hope for the best.

He had to wait.

* * *

"_Is she breathing?" Ichigo questioned franticly as the Neko was placed in the back of the ambulance, the large stretcher and technology surrounding her making the petite girl's shaking body seem even smaller in comparison._

_The large paramedic, Chad, shifted to her side. Quickly wrapping heating blanket around her icy form, he moved to check the cat's vital signs. His dark eyes narrowed slightly in concentration beneath shaggy strands of brown as time slowly ticked away._

"_Yes," the large EMT nodded after a long moment, "Although, just slightly."_

_The redhead gave a shaky exhale, his heart pounded away in worry. Just as Ichigo was about to question her likelihood of making it through such a tragedy, large hands began moving and hazel eyes widened as his childhood friend pulled back the warm covers and began tugging off the female's wet, mud covered clothing._

"_W-what are you doing, Chad?" It came out as a squeaked gasp filled with bewilderment, not to mention clear embarrassment as creamy skin was forever burned into the berry's shocked retinas._

"_You said she's bleeding," The brunette said simply. "I need to dress the wound before it gets infected."_

…Damn it.

_It was clearly called for. After all, an open wound in that river was surely a death sentence if not attended to but Ichigo felt his mouth grew dry at the sight of her perk, pale breasts clearly on display before him._

_Mind fussy and light, his own reaction surprised him. Ambers were wide and fixated on the soft skin, unable to pull away. Just for a moment, Ichigo had no recollection of his surrounding, of his usual feelings of paranoia. He mind was simply buzzing with thoughts of the female before him. _

_It didn't make any sense. Women were the last thing ever on his mind. The connection, the intimacy; it wasn't something Ichigo needed. And in all honestly, he feared it in every sense of the word. But here he was, a knot twisting deep within his belly due to the girl's nearly naked form. And worse of all, she was a Neko fighting death. It wasn't like him and it wasn't at all appropriate—what was fucking wrong with him?_

_Chad had noticed Ichigo's stare and his disconcerted expression caused the redhead to snap back to reality. The ginger coughed meekly and quickly looked down at the blindly white ambulance floor._

_Red cheeks clashed greatly with orange locks, a lump forming the back of his throat; "I…I-I wasn't—"_

_Chad was no stranger to Ichigo's usual quirks, but this was different. The large man shook his head in reply, covering the Neko's chest with the pile of blankets that had been pulled from within the ambulance's cupboards. He chose not to comment. The topic was too delicate and time too important. He decided to change the subject even as disbelief highlighting his tone due to his friend's bizarre actions._

That just wasn't like Ichigo at all.

"_This would normally be done at the hospital," he began and the ginger watched with timid eyes as he proceeded. An IV drip was nicked against fair skin and a much needed oxygen mask was strapped in place; "But given what she is…it would be too risky."_

_As Chad began to clean the bloody gash along her side with antiseptic, even through the covering of air obscuring her features, Ichigo could see the raven haired beauty hiss out in pain. She was still in agony, even in her dreams._

Fuck.

_He had to busy himself—he had to help in any way he could. Ichigo carefully patted at her shaking limbs with the gurney's bedding, desperately trying to warm her small frame._

She was just so cold.

_As he worked, a heavy pant of air was seen from beneath the over-sized mask; maybe a show of relief due to the warmth, or possible appreciation thanks to the lack of pain in her side? Ichigo wasn't quite sure but her respond comforted him some, just as his actions comforted her._

_"It _was_ a gunshot." Pulling his gaze away from her reddening skin, Ichigo blinked at the large man from across the Neko's body._

"_It is…?" fatal…He just couldn't say it allowed._

_The burly man already understood._

"_No." at the sound of Chad's reply, Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "It just grazed her. She's lucky."_

No_. This wasn't luck, the spiky-headed man scowled. The Nekojin's home had been destroyed; loved ones surely taken from her. And now left with nothing, she had been forced to run for survival. What this girl had been through… was darkness that even Ichigo wouldn't fully be able to understand._

_And, to top it all off, the Neko had been shot down in the midst of it all._

_Something like that was hardly considered luck in those darkened circumstances._

_Shaking his head weakly, Ichigo chose to keep his opinions to himself. Not only was it not the time, such thoughts really described how Ichigo's mind worked; in negative shades of black and white. Chad saw things differently. In contrast, he liked to find the good in the worst possible situations. The ginger envied this characteristic. Although, he would never admit it allowed; to Ichigo, something like that was better left unsaid._

_A soft beeping filled the ginger's ears, the sound pulling the man from his deepening thoughts. Tugging his baseball cap so the bill obscured his vision, he listened with calming breaths._

_The soft hum of her heartbeat—it seemed to lull him more than anything else ever could._

_She was alive. The little Neko could make it through this. Ichigo was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief._

_He moved forward then without thought, overcome with assistance. The man once again boldly pushed damp midnight locks from her sweat covered forehead. He finally allowed himself to rub over her kitten ears, with soft movements, "You're gonna be ok, Kitten..."_

_Much to Chad's continued surprise, his friend gave the Neko a timid smile. Ichigo stared down at her form with ambers dancing with an emotion the wavy headed man identified as near merriment._

_The EMT shook his head in confusion._

Ichigo hardly ever smiled.

"_Who is she…?" Ichigo had to know her. It was the only_ _thing that rationalized such a display._  
_  
__The ginger looked up at his friend in confusion, the man giving a slight shrug; "I don't know."_

_Chad nearly felt like slapping a hand against his own features in astonishment. Ichigo was being affectionate to some random girl? A random Neko girl? No way in hell…_

_Surprisingly, before the EMT could voice his concerns, a soft batch of fur moved from beneath warm covering to secure itself around Ichigo's muscular forearm. Honey browns snapped back to the small woman, Ichigo's bewilderment clear as the Neko tugged for his affections with her elegant cat-like tail._

"_I…really don't know." She was wrapped in warm blankets, an almost nonexistent purr filling the vehicle as Ichigo returned to scratching at her fluffy ears with gentle hands._

Warm…

* * *

"—Ichigo."

The sound of Ishida's voice startled the ginger, pulling him from his overpowering memories and thoughts that threatened to consume him. How long had he been sitting in this hallway? Five minutes…five hours? Ichigo honestly had no idea.

But then realization hit him and he was on his feet before his white coated friend, "How is she?"

Ishida pushed his glasses in place with a gloved finger, his bright azure eyes tired yet dedicated. After all, he was a workaholic; a genius surgeon, a Quincy.

"I was concerned that the severe shock from the subzero water would result in cardiac arrest." Ichigo held back a wince. The Quincy was never one to sugarcoat things.

Ishida was reading over the Neko's file now, his words, unusually calm, "But I should never have underestimated Chad. He did everything right—as expected. You both handled yourselves extremely well."

Ichigo fought the urge to punch his friend in the throat. Ishida was obviously patronizing him and it was extremely provoking.

_Get to the point!_

"How is she?" the ginger repeated with a near snarl.

The raven-haired man blinked up at him, voice unconcerned even as he sensed the hostility from his friend in the baseball cap. Although, such a threatening tone had no effect on the doctor; Ishida was use to it, especially from Ichigo himself.

It was best to be blunt with this brute. "We've stabilized her heartbeat, increased her body temp and given her some antibiotics for the infection. She'll be fine but I want to keep her over night so I can keep an eye on her."

Ichigo let out a heavy breath, moving to lean against the wall behind him. Unbeknown to the bright headed man, the words _"Thank God"_ fell from his lips.

Bright blues watched him closely, an almost nonexistent smirk in place. "You flatter me so, Kurosaki. I am _hardly _God—"

A scowl in place, the ginger squinted up at his friend in near disgust, realizing his slip of tongue.

Neither of them were religious in the slightest.

_Pshh, irony._

Ichigo shook his head lightly, "It's great to see that the power hasn't gone to your oversized head, Ishida."

The Quincy could sense the slight lightheartedness in his tone and the dark-headed man chose to let the comment slide for now. After all, it was obvious that Ichigo's mind was somewhere else at the moment. The prodigy watched as the bright headed male turned his gaze down the hallway, in the direction that the little Neko had been rolled off to.

"She's resting." Ishida commented in response to his friend's obvious thoughts. "Are you still worried?"

Ichigo glanced his way, uninterested in his childhood pal's question. "Can I see her?" He needed to make sure. _He had to._

The doctor let out a sigh, blues falling closed. It was time to cut to the chase.

"Why do you want to see her, Kurosaki?"

That was all it took—a trigger. The ginger let out a hiss of irritation, "What is with you people!" Chad had been the same way, it was pissing him off. "She nearly died in my arms. I can't be concerned without you trying to study me like some kind of damn disease?"

His anger didn't surprise the Quincy in the slightest. It was just Ichigo being _Ichigo._ "You don't trust others and you don't usually care but you seem fixated on this girl, Kurosaki. If you can't see the change in your own personality, the signs, I'm warning you—"

A fist was slammed against the hospital wall, the loud pound silencing the man's words.

"Ishida," The doctor's name was growled, as if Ichigo were some angry lion that had been poked repeatedly with a sharp stick, ready to pounce to kill; "The last time I checked, you weren't a damn psychologist and I'm not your fucking patient." Amber orbs were twisted into a heated glare, just as they always were after the raven-haired man brought up such…_Bullshit._ It had to stop. He was done constantly defending himself.

_Temper, temper. Control thy temper._

Ichigo took in a calming breath. "Just answer my question. Can I see her?"

Ishida pulled his glasses from the bridge of his nose and ran a hand over his stressed features.

Maybe this was for the best. Ichigo showing interest in _anything _remotely positive was almost always a good thing.

A sigh signaled his surrender. "If you're absolutely _sure _then of course you may, Kurosaki."

Ishida knew the redhead well in a sense. He knew his faults, his obsessive nature...

But this wasn't the place or time.

Ichigo pushed from the cold concrete behind him, hands burrowing deep within his pockets. He walked past his childhood friend and extreme annoyance, only to stop momentarily. The ginger than called over his shoulder, voice dark and rough; "She's not a replacement."

Insightful.

Rimmed glasses were cleaned with the sleeve of his doctor's jacket, eyes heavy, "Chad told me what happened to her people. She's broken too."

Room 613; it was just down the hall. He could see her.

"I know."

She was going to make it.

Maybe he needed this— a distraction.

Ishida left it at that. There was no use arguing now.

It seemed that Ichigo had already found his next fixation.

_Damn it._

* * *

Reviews push for quicker updates! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Another quick update! Thanks again for all the amazing support. Please keep it up!

Oops, I seemed to have forgotten the last few chapters, considering it's rather self explanatory. Oh well...

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 4

* * *

As he moved, the thump of his bulky work boots echoed nosily against the floorboards of the usually disturbingly silent hallway. All the ginger could seem to do was scowl deeply in frustration as he attempted to quiet his steps.

Room 613 was down the hall and thus it was thankfully far away from the annoying Quincy doctor. Ichigo could only handle so much irritation in one sitting.

He was grateful that Four Eyes decided to let him be; although, it _was_ just like Ishida to follow after him despite the baseball capped man's obvious anger. He counted his blessings. Maybe the raven-haired surgeon was smarter than Ichigo first believed. The redhead knew that his temper had gotten the best of him, but it was getting hard to care when it came to that damn doctor. Yes, they had been friends since Ichigo was still just a child attempting to adapt to the annoyances of the real world and without the Quincy, it was more than likely that the ginger wouldn't have made it into adulthood as sane as he had. That, on its own, was clearly saying something. He practically owned the azure-eyed man his life in a sense, but it was hard to be grateful when Ishida basically viewed him as a mental patient that had escaped from an insane asylum.

It was beyond irritating. The carrot top knew he was strange—fucked up in a larger sense—but that didn't make him the fiend Ishida was constantly implying him to be.

_What a _great_ friend. _Ichigo gave a sarcastic eye roll to match his equally sarcastic thought. But it wasn't just the Quincy that was constantly trying to _help _him through_ troubled times_. Why did his small amount of companions have to be such assholes?

In a way, he understood where they were coming from. Although hell would freeze over before he ever openly admitted it. Besides, after what the ginger had been through, it was hard to say just how mentally scarred he actually was. But Ichigo was dealing with it in his own way. Their pity was the last thing he needed.

Nevertheless, he wished they would stop viewing him as such a _problem._

_No._ Those thoughts were meant for a different time.

_613, _honey browns scanned the numbers plastered along the countless hospital doors, _613…613…_

It turned out that the Neko's room was the last one in sight, tucked away from the rest of the abandoned hospital wing between a dusty storage closet and a large emergency exit.

It was all acquiring to plan. It had been agreed that this way, Ishida could allow them to smuggle the Neko into his infirmary without drawing attention to the wounded kitten herself. It was all thanks to that clever back exit.

They had to be careful.

Strangely, the actual door to the wounded cat's room had no windows, unlike the other hospital quarters. It could have easily been mistaken as an average room meant to store medical equipment or janitorial supplies. The design itself was another witty way to avoid dangerous suspicion.

_That damn Ishida really put a lot of thought into this whole setup._

Ichigo's scowl deepened. Though extremely annoying, that Quincy had always been unusually dependable for a mere human.

The ginger shook his head and readjusted himself; securing his cap and tugging at the hum of his loose jeans. It was unusual how many nervous habits Ichigo actually had.

He didn't want to think about it.

The male needed to shift his center of attention back to the situation at hand. After all, the wounded Nekojin was surely waiting for him.

A cardkey was pulled from within his front pocket, 613 being a locked room that only a chosen few had access to—Ishida, Chad, and the strawberry himself; only the people involved were granted permission. The Quincy had made sure of that.

The ginger scanned his surroundings from over his shoulder with apprehensive, orbs narrow; always checking for meddling eyes before proceeding with any important task. One of the few habits Ichigo was actually grateful for.

After his nerves were settled somewhat due to empty area, the lock chimed green and the door was swiftly pulled open. As the card was discarded carefully back into his jeans, Ichigo moved through the doorway quickly, vanishing from the sterilized hallway's sight and into the safe quarters of room 613.

A calming breath left him and honey browns softened immediately as they landed on the girl within the large hospital bed. Encircled in beeping machines, the Neko was buried within warm blankets and large bedding, her fluffy little kitten ears twitching contently as she slept.

In a way, it was a comforting sight.

Ichigo curiously moved to sit at her side with tentative steps.

With a careful stare, he could tell that her beautiful features were relaxed from within the oxygen mask and the carrot top let a small smile reach his normally irritated face. Tiny bandaged palms were grasping at the soft material cocooning her in an action the ginger suspected to be one of her own little quirks.

She looked so frail.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh.

The overwhelming need to protect her playing deep in the pit of his belly, ordering him to shelter the little Nekojin from their troublesome society. It was an unusual sensation that Ichigo wasn't sure how to properly handle.

It felt as if the _need _itself was trying to suffocate him.

He pushed the thought aside, busying himself with vital matters.

They really needed to be careful.

While the idea made his skin crawl, there was no doubt that if even one loudmouth nurse found out about this _dirty little secret_, the military would march right in and kill all witnesses and _take care_ of the petite Nekojin without a trouble in the world, just like heartless killing machines.

Although, the army men were not known to outright kill the fluffy creatures. Where did the warriors take the cat-people when they were captured? It was a sickening question. The man shook his head tiredly. That was the last thing he ever wanted to consider.

Ichigo's mind really did think negatively.

Giving a huff, boots were kicked up, feet crossing at the ankle along the edge of the mysterious woman's bed. The redhead leaned back in the uncomfortable chair that went along with the dreary room, pushing away the frightening thoughts. He needed to focus on continuous guard duty for the remainder of the night.

And as such, ambers scanned the room in extreme caution.

A bed, a chair, and an extremely tiny window that illustrated the back alleyway of the large hospital—that's all the little room consisted of besides necessary hospice equipment. After all, that was all they could allow it to have.

_What a depressing little area of space._

The room had originally been left forgotten, just like Nekojin in the eye of society; a forbidden secret.

As a thought entered his mind, Ichigo found his gaze returning to the little raven-haired cat. Maybe she would actually understand where he was coming from with all his _paranoid ramblings_. After all, she had lived that life firsthand. They had both shared devastating pain; that was obvious.

Maybe he could possibly lessen her burden, even if it was only slightly.

It was undoubtedly a childish consideration. He didn't even know the girl's name and yet he was planning a companionship that would probably not occur to begin with.  
It was possible that she would not want anything to do with him—with Ichigo's world; the world on the other side of the river.

He needed to think rationally.

It was just a friendship that would never wholly exist; just like everything else in this godforsaken world.

As he sat in place, Ichigo couldn't help himself. He was unusually optimistic of the possibility when it came to the Neko woman.

_Maybe she was different._

He truly hoped so.

* * *

_Hot…_

Rukia was so hot—burning everywhere. It was nearly painful to even take in a gasping breath. The air the Nekojin was wheezing was constant and thick with an icy chill that stunned her lungs. The pained sensation made her palms twitch slightly where she lay in exasperation. She had no idea where she was. Sleep had started out deep and fulfilling but now her mind was begin to wake while her body remained nearly unresponsive. Was this what death felt like? Complete helplessness?

Rukia had fought for her everything; _this wasn't how it was suppose to end._

She wanted to live.

_"…Miss–" _Voices pushed their way into her mind; sentences that Rukia couldn't catch or even begin to process in her current state. It was confusing, not to mention extremely terrifying. She just wanted survive and yet, another part of her was desperate for more much needing rest.

"—_I need you to…"_ The voices were deafening after such a long time of complete and utter _nothingness._

Now she desperately wanted it all to stop. The cries, the movements; it was all too much.

_Quiet, I want it to be quiet. Please…just stop._

But they didn't stop in the slightest and Rukia began to struggle in earnest. She fought against the voices, against the lights that were pulling her away from falling into complete unconsciousness. The Neko was still exhausted and yet, the sounds around her just wouldn't cease.

To make matters worse, they were still increasing in volume.

In that moment, the Nekojin felt like crying.

"…_Miss—" _She couldn't catch the rest of the words—the sentences. It was if she had cotton stuffed deep within her sensitive ears, hindering. And yet, she couldn't seem to ignore the sounds completely.

_Please, no more._

Just as she was ready to give up entirely, a cool sensation was felt against her forehead, startling her and the Neko wished she had the energy to swat away the unsettling contact.

_Go away._ She felt like whining like a small child: _Just go away!_

But her mouth was painfully dry, the order not reaching her throat, frightening the Neko even further.

She frantically wanted it all to stop—

"…_Please Kitten, look at me..." _This voice... seemed different from the others currently bombarding her senses. It was gentler, nearly pleading and Rukia almost recognized it from some unknown time. And for some strange reason, it calmed her. The Nekojin nearly wanted to fight against sleep just so the masculine sound would continue to reach her.

"_Kitten…"_

She almost wanted to wake up.

* * *

"What the hell..!" Ichigo awoke with a start, eyes wide and hands shaking fiercely. The illuminations that filled the room were bright and his limbs were sore due to the awkward position he had fallen asleep during the night.

_Sleep? _When had he fallen asleep?

The ginger's mind was buzzing, confused and still clouded with the signs of his slumber.

Though, after a moment, Ichigo's thoughts began to gradually even.

He was supposed to be protecting the little Neko presently wrapped within hospital sheets.

And that's when it hit him. _Uneasiness _had woken him.

Every hair was standing on end, warning the male and right as his vision was beginning to adapt to the overbearing lights overhead, an unknown stiletto jolted him back into reality.

Automatically Ichigo pushed from the flimsy chair and shot his foot forward, catching the figure standing before him by the back of the knees. This presence had caused him to react on instinct and now Ichigo found himself on the floor, blinking down at a startled Quincy, the redhead's tightly clenched fist held high in surprised defense.

His voice was then filled with confusion and surprise; "Ishida..?"

"…The fuck..." Blues were wide, plagued with clearly placed alarm and a pained grimace at the overbearing contact. That had not been the greeting the doctor had been expecting in the slightest.

A gruff chuckle was heard towards the doorway and the two men looked over to see Chad nearly giggling at their strange interaction, eyes hidden beneath scraggly bangs, just like always.

The situation was finally setting in.  
_  
_"—Get the hell off me, you stupid prick!" Ishida seethed heatedly, struggling against the ginger's hold.

His words played at the cap wearing man's nerves, Ichigo now nearly wanting to beat the doctor's scrawny face in just out of principle.

"Che," The redhead huffed, his left forearm moving to lock itself firmly against the raven-haired man's pasty throat as his right fist ominously rose even higher; "What was that, Four Eyes?"

Even the press against his jugular and threatening fist didn't faze the Quincy as he spat up at his _attacker, _"You fucking heard me, bastard!"

Ichigo's frown turned into a furious snarl, first moving to catch momentum— "You fucking son of a bitch!"

Just as he was about to make contact with the bony man's jaw, Ichigo was hoisted from the Quincy by the back of his shirt, the enraged ginger fighting against the overpowering hold, fists flaying and legs kicking wildly.

He didn't even have to guess; "Damn it, Chad!" Ichigo hissed, "Let me go!"

The large male's monotone voice began its preaching, "Not until you calm down and start using your_ words."_

Even as his struggles lessened in reply, an orange eyebrow twitched in irritating, his voice mimicking the fluffy haired man's deep tone, "'_Violence is never the answer_.' I know!"

"The fuck you know!" The Quincy sneered, now back on his feet. "You attacked me you Neanderthal!"

Ichigo was now weakly dangling off the floor, eyes growing blank; "Get the fuck over yourself. I said I was sorry."

Ishida's hands were thrown up in frustration and astonishment. "No! You didn't!"

The redhead gave a weak shrug.

"Fucking hell," Ishida eyes squeezed shut momentarily before he ran a hand through deep midnight locks, "That's as close as I'm going to get, right?"

Ichigo simply nodded as he was once again placed on his feet by his large friend. This was their usual, after all. A bright smile broke out on the redhead's features then, voice mocking, "Fuck yeah."

A sigh left the doctor as he pushed aside the childish response, the man slicking down his crisp, colorless jacket, scowling deeply; "Thought so."

"Oh, of _course _you did!" Ichigo bitterly quipped, the ginger's tongue being stuck out from within his mouth, taunting.

It seemed to be a standoff, the two glaring at one another as Chad did his best to keep the peace, per usual. It wasn't until moments later when a soft mew broke through the heavy air that they were brought to an important realization.

They were fighting in the hospital— a wounded Neko whimpering from within heavy blankets only a few feet away.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

As they both cursed in unison, Chad burrowed his hands deep within his pockets. The overgrown man gave a tired sigh as his childhood friends raced to her bedside.

_Typical._

"Miss, can you hear me?" It was a halfhearted question, the Quincy doctor staring at the surrounding monitors, eyes set as he tended to the woman; raising the hospital bed, tugging away the covers and pulling forth his Stethoscope to get a personal listen to her gasping lungs and thumping heartbeat.

Blues narrowed at the sound; _damn it._

Ichigo noticed Ishida's expression, fear and dread swarming within him, "What is it?" He questioned evenly. The redhead was doing his best to remain calm.

"Her heart is starting to falter," he began as he pulled the Nekojin forward, the cold metal of the listening device being placed along her tiny back, "If we don't calm her, she might slip into cardiac arrest."

"Then why are you just standing there!" So much for calm; "Fucking _do _something!"

If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Ishida would have considered slapping the redhead across the face, following the action with a cheesy, yet equally dramatic—_Pull yourself together!_

But he was in doctor mode. After all, he was a _Quincy_. He was one of the very best.

So he moved quickly past the ginger, pulling forth a syringe and a bottle of liquid from a nearby metical drawer.

"This should help the blood flow to the heart; lessening that possibility."

Ichigo watched with nervous eyes as the strange liquid substance was injected into her IV drip.

"We have to keep her calm." Ishida explained with steady hands. " We need to wait for her to wake up."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed! Remember, like always, reviews push for quicker updates! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to start of by thanking all my readers and reviewers. We just hit the 50 review mark! :D Its such a great feeling! I couldn't thank you all enough!

On a different note I'd like to make it clear that I am not a doctor of any kind. Just someone that's well acquainted with Wikipedia and watches far too many medical shows for my own good. Though, I'm grateful that my writing has possibly been realistic enough to make you think other wise c;

Disclaimer: Pffft.

Now on to the main event. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 5

* * *

The continuous beep of the Nekojin's heart monitor no longer produced comfort alone. It now came alongside anxiety, worry, and fear. Ichigo couldn't seem to mentally handle the storm of emotions ragging on within him so he did his best to ignore the feelings gnawing at his psyche. The redhead attempted to lock the sentiments deep within him, praying that they would gradually dispersed into nothingness, leaving him numb and unconnected from the world around him. He was tired of _feeling _so heavily.

It may have seemed melodramatic but at the moment, he couldn't bother thinking levelheadedly.

It had been a total of forty-eight hours since they had snuck the broken little Neko into the human populated hospital located in the center of _Karakura Town _and yet, the results were still the same.

Honey browns gazed at her little form, hooked up to numerous contraptions, some in which, Ichigo didn't fully understand their medical purposes. But that was to be expected. In this setting, he was also an outsider.

The female was sleeping, her weak heart seemingly threatening to give way at any moment.

The Quincy suspected that the shock from the water and the murders surely seen right before her eyes, mixed with the overwhelming pain of her wounds, causing her mind to shut down in order to survive. In a way, it was a defense mechanism; a means to keep her sanity in tack to the best of its ability. The problem with that theory was her body seemed to be following her mind's example.

"_If it continues on for much longer, there's a high possibility that she …_won't _wake up at all."_

Ishida's words were still throbbing in his ears, the ginger slouching forward in that uncomfortable chair at the girl's side, face burrowed deep in his palms.

It wasn't fair, everyone had put so much on the line—_she _had put so much on the line just to survive.

_After all this trying, protecting… she was just gonna give up?_

No, that wasn't right. That wasn't the Neko that had crossed the lethal _Karasu River_ with pure guts alone. While he didn't even know her name, Ichigo knew for a fact that the little female was a damn fighter.

The redhead wouldn't accept this outcome.

After all, he was_ far_ too stubborn.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida, _Kojaku Hospital_'s highly respected Dean of Medicine_, _gave a pain filled groan as the sickening sound of his back popping filling the darkened office space. He hunched tiredly behind his luxurious oak desk, the male running a hand through slick, midnight tresses.

It had been another long, stressful day.

Staring at the mountains of paperwork stacked before him, ears ringing, the doctor couldn't help but allow his mind to wonder as the words sunk in.

How long could he honestly keep this up?

Two days had barely passed since her arrival and yet, it seemed that people were already becoming suspicious; curious as to where the great Quincy surgeon was constantly disappearing to throughout the day. The hospital staff knew he had numerous duties to addend to but this was different. Apparently an elderly janitor had spotted Dr. Ishida exiting the abandon wing the day before and that little detail had come up in conversation while the worker had been shamelessly flirting with a pretty young nurse.

_The information was already beginning to circulate within the hospital's social structure._

Chad personally stopped by to share this little piece of _juicy gossip. _The fact that it had already reached the scruffy EMT, a rather antisocial man in the work environment, expressed just how close their secret was to being discovered.

"They could think you're having an affair."

The Quincy looked up at the sound of his friend's distressed suggestion, the large man brooding along the comfy office coach, his shadow seen deep within the plush cushions.

"…Maybe." Ishida's reply held no actual belief in that possibility as he twiddled with his wedding ring encased upon his narrow finger. Everyone working at the hospital knew how much he loved his wife. They were high school sweethearts, happier now than ever before. It was obvious that not only would the raven-haired man never cheat, but the staff would be foolish to ever consider such a thing.

They had to know that, which meant, the personnel would surely keep digging until they discovered the truth.

"How long do you think we have?"

Bright blues fell closed, the doctor's hands balling in frustration against the messy desktop.

No matter how infuriating, that damn Ichigo was his best friend. Ishida owed him this; owed the world this, but if they were caught…

His gaze moved to a framed picture sitting in the midst of stationary supplies, a woman's bright smile filling the Quincy with a mix of love and anguish.

His fingertips pressed lightly against the image; s_uch beauty._

Then, filling his resolve, Ishida stood on weak legs, moving to lean against the front of his large desk. The dean crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his expression from Chad's curious gaze.

"We're going to be starting a family. Hime told me this morning." A small, yet sad smile overtaking, breath nearly leaving him at how _surreal_ it felt to actually speak the news allowed. "She's pregnant."

The paramedic let out an exhale of understanding, eyes snapping shut from beneath wavy bangs.

In an average setting, this would clearly call for a celebration but Chad now knew the struggle the Quincy was surely facing. The military was relentless. It wouldn't matter who was involved, they would kill anyone connected to the Nekojin race. A child without a father, a wife without a husband—that wasn't the man Ishida had chosen to be. Although, given how deep they already were, did it really matter? It hadn't meant to become this personal.

It nearly sounded laughable but the daring Quincy genius _was_ scared.

No, he wasn't just scared. He was terrified; terrified of his inevitable punishment that would surely come—torture and a blood-spattered death. They could even go after Orihime and their growing little bundle of joy if they saw fit. No, he couldn't hide from this anymore; they _would_ kill his family. It was simple as that. They wouldn't stop until everything associated with the little Neko was destroyed and the social image of their precious leader was upheld.

That alone was a much needed wakeup call.

No matter how strong his morels, Ishida wouldn't keep blatantly risking his loved ones. He just _couldn't._

"It wouldn't matter, Uryuu." Chad began, his voice smooth, even in the tension heavy atmosphere, "With Ichigo, we're already—"

The dark-headed man shook his head, cutting in, "That bastard stays to himself. He wouldn't get us involved, even if he _was_ captured and we both know he would never let that happen."

That _was_ true. The fool would probably chew off his own leg—hell, he'd chew off his own leg and beat Satan himself with the bloody appendage if that meant avoiding the possibility of being taken by those armed assassins.

"What do you want to do then?" It was a simple question on the large man's part. They clearly needed to get their priorities straight.

Glasses were pulled off, the man cleaning them spotlessly out of habit; a way to buy time as his mind raced with every possible strategy he had up his sleeve.

After a moment of silence, it all became clear.

He had nothing.

In this card game, Ishida had a shit hand and he could_ not_ afford to bluff under these circumstances. There was only one thing he _could _do.

"I fold."

_There was too much on the line to play the goddamn hero in this fucked up fairy tale._

* * *

Another day had gone by before Ishida had asked the redhead to meet him and Chad within the confines of his office walls. The blinds running along the door's interior were flicked closed; to avoid eavesdroppers and to sooth Ichigo's constant suspicion. This would clearly go smoother if the man was calm, rather than continuously looking over his shoulder at every little outside sound. Although the man was _always_ on edge, the Quincy was trying to make it easier for both parties. Maybe the ginger would understand where they were coming from and would handle their decision like an adult.

"What?" Ichigo breathed in bewilderment, his expression twisting into a mangled snarl as his _friend's _words sunk in. "What the fuck are you getting at, Four Eyes?"

_Well, so much for that idea._

Recently, their progressing days had been filled with the ginger's cooing gentle words "_Kitten, you're going to be ok. Please, open your eyes..."_ –and although it was strange seeing the man shift back to his usual angry persona so quickly, the Quincy cleared his throat. No matter how wearisome, this had to be done.

Nevertheless, it was going to be more difficult than the Quincy first anticipated.

Clearly, it was best to get everything out in the open, no matter the sure consequences that came with angering the ginger. He knew they couldn't avoid this conversation any longer.

It had to be done. "We need to find another place for her." He was grateful that Chad had decided to stay for this; his calming presence was the only reason the berry had yet to leap across the desk and throttle the now jumpy doctor.

"We were going to keep her here until she woke up." Ichigo sneered, "I thought we already agreed on that."

"She's making progress," As the days pasted, she now no longer needed a respirator to breathe, it was a good sigh but that didn't change anything in the slightest. "But keeping her here is becoming too dangerous for all of us."

"We knew from the beginning that this would be risky." The redhead pointed out with a glare, "So what fucking changed, Ishida?"

When the Quincy wouldn't return his gaze, Ichigo shook his head in disgusted amazement, "You're still the pussy that you've always been, huh? Is that it?"

That got his attention. Ishida gave a gasp of outrage, returning the berry's glare with a fierce one of his own, "Life isn't always as simple as you try to make it out to be, damn it!" The doctor had to grind his teeth together, holding back. He had to stay in control. "Things fucking change, Kurosaki. This is for the best."

Burning browns shot towards the office sofa, gaze hard at he met Chad's wall of wavy locks.

"Do you agree with this, Chad?"

Ichigo's gruff question made the large man flinch slightly; he had originally wanted to stay out of this. He hated adding fuel to such a hazardous fire. But now that he was asked directly, his deep voice filled the room, "Rumors have been spreading, Ichigo. It's just a matter of time before someone decides to search." The man was attempting to push the conversation in the direction of logic before fists, once again, began flying.

Ichigo was now up on his feet, pacing the length of the large office floor. "What do you figure we do then, huh? There's no other place we can take her!" He turned swiftly to face the two, a pained frown in place, "She needs to be here— in a hospital."

"I know I said I would take care of it," Ishida folded his hands, gaze not meeting the hat wearing man's as the doctor continued, "but things are getting out of hand. There's just too much on the line."

Ambers flashed and then, Ichigo was before the Quincy, hands bracketing against the paper covered desk, startling.

"You're acting like you're new to all this." The ginger snapped with a snarl as he met Ishida's wide eyes.

The Quincy attempted to gather himself. "That's not fucking fair—"

A booming shout echoed throughout the room, Ichigo raising his hand, his baseball cap being angrily tugged aside; "You're acting as if you're life's not already on the line by just being _near_ me!"

Chad froze half from the couch where he had been preparing to intervene while Ishida's expression became conflicted at the sight before him.

Two orange, scruffy cat ears were now on display within equally bright locks.

"I'm one of _them. _You fucking know that!" Ichigo growled the last word with resentment clear, eyes narrowing further, "She's not any God-damn different!"

Ishida glanced away as the male cat seethed. He needed to stay strong. Neko ears flattening angrily as the doctor nearly whispered his reply, "We'll figure something out but she _can't_ stay here."

If it weren't for his paranoia now pulling violently at him, the spiky-headed man would have easily punched him in the face right then and there. As the sensation of uneasiness settled in, ambers moved from the irking Quincy, darting around the room quickly as he pushed from the desk in a hard jolt of recognition.

_Watching—they could be watching._

Ichigo's wide eyes hardened at his abrupt actions caused Ishida to shoot him a confused stare. The redhead held back growing fear as he moved to snatch up cap that had been discarded a few feet away, hands shaking.

_Fuck._

And just like that, his cat features were hidden once again from the world around him. The three of them weren't playing poker in Ichigo crummy little apartment; this wasn't the proper setting to let his guard down to such a degree, even if it meant making an irrefutable point. Anger had caused him to act without thinking and in that small time period, he could have easily been discovered by an outside source.

The thought nearly had the ginger ready to projectile vomit; this whole situation was pulling the strawberry from his natural element and into an unknown area filled with overpowering emotions.

He didn't like it.

Brow furrowed, Ichigo turned on his heels. He had enough. For now.

"This conversation isn't over!" The hiss was followed by the loud slam of the office door and as the two friends heard the Neko male stomp away, they had to agree.

This wasn't over in the slightest.

* * *

Ichigo didn't seem to have control over his actions as he made his way down one of the many hospital corridors. His feet dragged him forward as his eyes glazed, pain and frustration seemingly leading the way.

Where was he going? The ginger hadn't a clue. All he knew was that he had to keep moving far away from that office and those backstabbing bastards. He was fighting the urge to turn back and beat one to death with the other—the distance was for their own safety. They should have been grateful that he didn't decide to make his point across by shoving his foot up their asses!

The redhead's cap was once again tugged further down along his bangs, the man giving a childish huff.

_He said he could handle it and now this? And to top it all off, Chad had backed the stupid cowered._

Ichigo's thoughts were screaming. He felt beyond betrayed and it left a bitter aftertaste in the back of his throat.

And they were_ surprised_ that he had serious trust issues. It was situations such as these that led him to that understanding of humans. Sure, they were nice to have around at times but it was always difficult to tell where their loyalties lie. And it seemed that that was also the case for long ranging friendships.

This was one time he had ever asked for a serious favor, to help save a life, and this was the result? They fucking worked at a hospital. It was their job to help people!

_It's fucking bullshit._

Being jolted from his thoughts by the sight before him, chestnut browns blinked with a start, his surrounds clearing; reality was making a much needed appearance.

Ichigo was standing before a simple door, the only indication of his subconscious destination being the mundane numbers painted against the solid wood; _Room 613._

The redhead didn't even have to consider his desires as he pulled the cardkey from rough denim.

No, he wasn't like the others. He wouldn't give up on her so easily.

_Hold on, little Kitten._

* * *

Did anyone see that coming? I hope you stop by and leave a few words. That nice new review button is waiting for you!

Yup, down there. That one. :D


	6. Chapter 6

A bit of a delay but here we go!

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 6

* * *

It was dim within room 613, the hues of yellows and oranges fading gradually outside the murky windowpane. Ichigo hadn't bothered to switch on the lights overhead before taking a seat at her bedside once again, amber eyes heavy with exhaustion and clearly established worry. He could hear the Neko's soft breath, the hums the only sound filling the room besides that of the hospital equipment tracking her life.

The redhead was once again lost in thoughts of negative possibilities and probable solutions as he watched her, the soft glow of the continuous illumination from above her gurney giving a gentle spotlight effect through the darkness. To others, she probably would have looked like a filthy street cat that _needed_ to be put down, but in Ichigo's eyes, she looked like an injured little angel with an adorable pair of kitten ears and a matching silken tail. Though the thought was a bit much, a bit forward, it hardly matter to spiky-headed man. It was a simple observation; no harm, no foul.

As he sat, the previous conversation within the safety of the Dean of Medicine's office space circulated within his mind and Ichigo desperately fought for a solution of some kind. There had to be a way—a safe way to keep her in this hospital room where she could recover fully under the watchful eye of the apparent Quincy genius. But it seemed that the glasses wearing pansy was prepared to kick the helpless Neko to the cold, blood thirsty streets. That thought alone caused the ginger's blood to boil. Such an act was nothing short of heartless.

To Ichigo, there was no doubt that the doctor was acting out of pure selfishness.

Though, maybe the redhead just wasn't thinking rationally at the moment considering similarly, he was also acting out of self gain and in the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that well. Clinging to unsure possibilities while everyone put their lives on the line, in a way, his choice was nearly as coldhearted as Ishida, the only real difference being that Ichigo was fighting for a unknown connection, while the Quincy was deciding to give up on a patient due to outside influences. Both were acting with their egos in full force and for their own greater good, although, Ichigo's decision was powered by childish hope rather than adult consideration.

And yet, fighting for a life or surrendering for those close to him; they were both somehow still acting selfless in their own selfish judgments.

To Ichigo, it seemed usual that such a feat could even be possible and as he ran a hand over his clenched jaw, he considered it. It was difficult to argue the notion and yet, he was a clear example of the prospect.

Nevertheless, the choices he has been making were not the choices of his usual self. Maybe that had been the part that had concerned his humans to such a degree. Paranoid, careful and driven by clear logic, that was how Ichigo had always lived his life and the reason he had gone unnoticed in the darken society.

Danger; the redhead's life had been drenched in it, thus he had always instinctually done his best to avoid hazardous situations. But despite that, here he was, putting everything and everyone dear to him on the line for the emotions pulsing deep within him, already somehow attached to the petite Neko lying before him.

He didn't know anything about her but he somehow, felt as if he did. Ichigo knew the little things well about the petite Nekojin. The female's nose would often twitch slightly in her dreams, her eyelids would flutter and her hands would flex and relax now and again where they rested against soft bedding. During the past three days, he had done nothing but watch her with protectiveness coursing throughout him. Ichigo viewed her as a companion that was struggling to survive and he was the one responsible in making sure she received proper care.

And yet, hope was fading. He couldn't allow for that to happen.

But no matter how hard he seemed to try, disappointment was marring his vision. As he sat, all he could see in this situation was complete and utter failure.

This hospital was the only one in the state that they could consider and that was only due to Ishida hiding her from the public. To the military, Nekojin were lowly criminals. They had absolutely no other possible way for her to receive treatment outside this hospital that did not involve imminent destruction.

Ichigo felt his cat ears twitch in dejection within hat covered strains and his scowl deepened in reply. He had to keep thinking. There had to be a way to keep her under the care she needed without such dangers reaching the surface.

In the midst of his musing, ambers fell to her soft tail, now draping out from underneath hospital sheets, falling in his direction. His hand moved automatically, stretching out to gently brush against the midnight fur in a comforting motion for both. It was as if she was pushing him forward; asking him not to give up on her like the humans clearly had.

And he wouldn't give up, no matter how impossible things seemed. Ichigo wasn't that kind of person. The redhead was different from the Quincy—He had nothing to lose.

As that thought alone chimed within his mind, it brought forth a completely new possible approach.

Between the three friends, Ichigo himself had the least on the line. He didn't have a life of importance or an existing family that needed protecting. Chad and Ishida could easily take care of themselves and when it came down to the redhead's Neko heritage, he knew how to handle human society and had been since he was brought into this world. The dangers that came with the little female didn't matter to Ichigo because just by living, he was producing those same dangers himself.

Maybe he alone was the solution to this whole fucked up situation. That was, if he was responsible enough to admit what he needed to do.

Lost in thought once again, Ichigo stood on autopilot and gathered a bundle of paper towel that had been placed beside her hospital bed. The pieces were torn and the ginger began dunking the sheets in a shallow bucket of water that had been delivered by Chad during the days before. The temperature was still cool around the berry's fingertips considering he had been freshening the pail's contents constantly between uses.

The heavy droplets were rung out within large hands, the female giving a soft whimper as Ichigo pressed the material to the softness of her cheeks and forehead, cooling and washing. Over the past few days, this had become one of his duties—a way that he could actually help in some form and Ichigo was grateful for that, even if it was such a simple task. Obscuring raven locks were affectionately pushed from her closed eyelids as the ginger gave a heavy sigh, his rough palms running against alabaster skin.

"We'll figure something out," He breathed, "Don't worry, Kitten. I'll keep you safe." Emotions were once again flowing as the female gave a soft purr, seemingly in reply to his reassurance.

It was almost as if she was listening.

Focusing on the current task, the paper was turned to a fresh, damp side, the cloth being gently brushed across her charcoal colored kitten ears. Ichigo knew from experience how irritating and possibly painful the fluff could become if left unkempt so he too great care in cleaning and rubbing the appendages completely dry. It would have been beyond horrible if the female's temperature decided to rise at a time like this.

Just as he began gathering the mess of paper towel, the male Neko moving to disposed of the used material, a soft vibrate filled the hospital quarters.

_BUZZZZZZ—_

Eyes shot to the twitching cell phone on the nightstand beside him, Ichigo moving to grasp the electronic carefully in his palm.

A devise that could not easily be tracked by the outside world, a way to stay in contact with the necessary acquaintances without the constant worry of taped conversations; Ichigo had long ago decided that if he needed a phone to begin with, one that would go unnoticed in society would be the only course of action.

He had his connections but it was going to be pain in the ass to go through the process of obtaining a new phone given the circumstances.  
_  
Oh well._

The number calling could not be ignored, no matter how taxing the conversation.

Ichigo turned his voice rough and shallow; "Hello?"  
_  
"Oh,"_ the tone on the other end was light and concerned,_ "Good to hear your voice again, Ichi. How's everything going?"_

No matter how irritated the male Neko usually became at the sound of his name in phone conversations, the redhead pushed it aside. At least it wasn't his actual _full_ name. Though, in that moment, Ichigo's countless identities and nicknames hardly mattered. The time and money that went into the construction of his social individualities, all ways to fall from the military's slight and calm his paranoid thoughts, were the last thing on his mind. After all, he couldn't really yell at the man on the other end of the line. He had been a father figure to Ichigo since the ginger was abandoned in the city years before and now, he was his boss as well. He was the one person the male cat respected above all else.

He decided to make it simple."We've still unsure. I don't think I'll be able to make it in tomorrow either, Mr. Ukitake."

There was a soft, sad sigh, _"I understand. Things have been getting rather hectic around here without you but don't push yourself. Your shift will be here whenever you're able to come back to work."_

An appreciative exhale left the ginger, "Thank you, sir."

"_Don't mention it, son!"_ a soft chuckle left Ukitake and the ginger imagined the older male running a hand through his long white hair, just like always_, _"_I wish you and this mystery woman the best of luck."_

Ichigo could hear the playfulness in his boss's voice and it was comforting given how serious his days had become.

Although, before the ginger was able to reply, a shuffle on the other end was heard, Ukitake giving a surprise yelp as the phone was snatched out of his grasp—_ "Damn it, Kyoraku!"_

_Aw, crap._

The redheaded Nekojin slumped back into his seat, knowing full well what was coming as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose with irritated fingertips.

He hadn't told Ukitake the full truth about the female Neko found on the river's edge, simply explaining that he needed time off due to an emergency of some sorts involving a female friend.

Ichigo should have known by now just how close those two were. No way did that information not make it to the white-headed man's business partner.

It seemed that slip of tongue was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"_Berry, I heard you found yourself a lady!"_  
_  
_And so it began.

Although Ichigo might not always be the best sport when it came to Shunsui's childlike curiosity, the male Neko sure knew how to dish trash right back.

"Just because you two only have each other doesn't give you the excuse to meddle in my personal life, Shu."

An outraged gasp was heard, no doubly Ukitake as Kyoraku gave a loud laugh._"Looks like the next time you get your lazy ass into work, we're gonna be watching the sex tape I made with my lovely Nanao!"_

Ichigo shook his head with an amazed smirk in place, "I'll pass."

_"Good,"_ the man retorted, "_I could never allow you to see such beauty! You'd shit yourself right then and there!"_

"I'd shit myself?" Ichigo gave a slight laugh; "You strange, strange man." The ginger knew how to throw the shameless male off, even if it was only for a moment; "But seriously, when are ya gonna pop the question? Don't you think making her wait ten years is enough?"_  
_  
There was a long bolt of silence and the redhead held back a victorious snicker. That was definitely a sure fire way to shut him up.

"_If we're being honest," _Shunsui's pout was evident, his mockery obvious,_ "Are you really not going to tell us who this mystery girl is? Come on, Casanova, don't be like that!"_

Ichigo could not hold back an eye roll at the obvious subject change as he watched the sleeping female before him. The ginger really needed to focus on her, no matter who had chosen to call so he decided to leave the humans to their own imaginations, no matter how scary the thought may be.

Knowing that he was on speaker, the spiky-headed man chose to address the phone's owner with a clearly imprinted smirk, "I'll keep you in the loop, Mr. Ukitake."

He could hear the two men's interjections but paid them no mind as he flipped the burner phone closed. With so many uses, there was no way Ichigo would be able to trust the device. It was useless now.

As the Neko moved to toss the hunk of metal into the nearby trashcan, Ichigo turned his attention to the now jiggling doorknob in his peripheral vision with a jolt of apprehensive. The lid of the trash clashed closed, ambers narrowed in suspicion.

_Damn it. Who…?_

"Don't even think about attacking us, Kurosaki!"At the sound of Ishida's nervous outburst, the ginger's stance relaxed as he held back a smirk. The Quincy knew him well.

"We're here to check on her." Chad's deep voice followed as the door was closed secularly behind the two, the soft beep of red signaling the lock now back in place. "How's she doing?"

Ichigo's gaze fell back to the female, his stare darkening, mood shifting. She was the same as the last time they had checked on her and that in itself was maddening. Thankfully, the dark-headed Nekojin wasn't getting worse, but then again, as far as he knew, she wasn't getting much better either.

When the redhead didn't outwardly respond, the Quincy stepped forward, stethoscope in hand, "Let's take a look…"

Ichigo gave a grunt as he stood aside, the doctor moving to take the ginger's place next to the petite Neko's cot. Then, a hum of sorts filled the room as the gurney's position was adjusted. Ishida pulled back the warming blankets surrounding her now upright form, the man placing the stethoscope along the skin hidden beneath the simple hospital gown. He listened while watching the heart monitor at their side, always needing a personal intake to draw accurate conclusions.

After a long moment, the Quincy gave a nod of satisfaction and one glace pushed Ichigo forward, already knowing what came next and the part he played. The redhead gently guided the female forward, her eyes fluttering slightly where she laid as the raven-haired diagnostician placed the cool metal against her back, blues focused in concentration.

"Her heart and lungs have improved." Ishida said in reply to the ginger's concern gaze. A surprised puff of air left the redhead and then the doctor was tugging forth a simple ballpoint pen from his coat pocket. Ignoring Ichigo's curious gaze, the glasses wearing man pulled one of the Neko's tiny feet from within crisp sheets, and then the other.

Holding back a grin at the carrot top's overly concerned scowl, Chad chose to explain the man's actions with a soft, even tone as he leaned back against the door's frame, "Don't worry, he's just going to check her reflexes, Ichigo."

The berry felt his shoulders relax, and then Ishida was running the bottom of the pen against the sensitive skin of her petite sole. A twitch left the Neko's small appendage in reply; a jerking movement, the girl giving a slight irritated whimper, seemingly ticklish, even in deep unconsciousness.

Ishida grinned in satisfaction, the same response leaving the female as he moved the pen against her opposite foot, "She's responding."

All three males felt relief fill them as the words left the Quincy. This had been what they were hoping for; the possibility of her waking on her own without mind altering drugs forcing her to consciousness. This was the first sign that the prospect wasn't completely hopeless. She was recovering after all!

"That's great!" The strawberry felt a thankful laugh leave him, "How much longer do you think she'll need?"

Dead silence followed and then, Ishida turned to the ginger with hard eyes, "I'm sticking to what I said earlier, Ichigo."

The redhead had known that but at that moment, he hadn't wanted to believe it. She was getting better…they were so close.

But really, he shouldn't have expected anything to be different now.

Ichigo's reply was even, yet cold. "I know."

The humans were obviously surprised; it wasn't like the ginger to give up so easily but they _had _allowed the male Neko time to think things over. Maybe he finally understood where they were coming from.

Maybe he could now see that they weren't trying to be the enemy in this situation.

Although, they didn't have any idea what conclusion the man had finally come to. Time with his thoughts had given a new sense of comprehension. She was getting better; no way would he give up now.

If it meant the little Nekojin's survival, Ichigo would gladly accept full responsibility; "I'm going to take care of her myself."

* * *

Oh, how the plot thickens. Remember, reviews bring quicker updates! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Now, I must say, it was a wonderful shock to wake up to such a lovely batch of reviews! You, my amazing readers, are absolutely fantastic! As my thanks, I come bearing another chapter ;)

Special thanks to **zombiegirl22** who, over night, tossed me some sexy in-depth love for each chapter. She makes me all tingly inside. Though, I in no way play favorites. I love all my readers equally! Just thought that was pretty cool of her. XD

Now, on to the main event!

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 7

* * *

With a tower of boxes stacked high, Ishida led the way down the broad hallway as the scruffy paramedic followed closely behind with his own goods grasped within strong appendages. As they moved through the main lobby with quickened steps, the pair did their best to ignore the curious stares of various coworkers. Although, the Quincy nearly wanted to scream at the irritants, "_Get the fuck back to work!" _And if his concentration was not preoccupied at the moment with more important matters, the assholes would sure as hell be getting an earful.

Moreover, they didn't have the time or the defenses to make a scene at the moment, so the two continued on, Chad moving to the side exit with bulky garbage bags in hand while Ishida disappeared quickly out the large, automatic front doors of_ Kojaku Hospital._

Heading to the darkened lot, the Quincy stumbled some, footing clumsy due to his heavy parcels. Thankfully, his personal parking space was coming into view, the deep blue glow of his beloved _Lexus Hybrid _matching his own azure orbs perfectly. The story behind the machine had been an interesting adventure to say the least; his adorable wife's gaze had nearly sparkled at the sight of the stunningly beautiful automobile as they stood in the foyer beside the car salesmen and Ishida had not been able to resist temptation. It was perfect, for him, for her and now, for their family. Orihime had somehow understood that long before they had discovered the approaching joys of parenthood and it caused the love he felt for her to deepen even further.

He was really going to be a father; the father of Orihime's child—_their_ child. Once again, the doctor felt absolutely giddy at the thought.

He would make sure to buy a car chair for their growing miracle as soon as he had the time but for now, he would focus on pressing matters at hand.

After all, they were on a mission.

With a soft beep, the car was unlocked and with a careful hand, the boxes were secured in the backseat. After making sure the items still remained unseen within the cardboard, Ishida plopped down behind the steering wheel, the almost nonexistent rumble of the vehicle, slightly calming the Quincy.

As Ishida proceeded to back out from the parking lot distractedly, his mind began to race.

Ichigo had decided to take care of the Neko… It was a hard thing to consider and as the streetlights past overhead, the doctor heading towards the outskirts of the city, to an area that represented the struggling lower class, he allowed himself to absorb the strange news.

The redheaded male's decision had surprised the Quincy at first, but as he continued his to drive down the busy streets of _Karakura, _Ishida realized that not only was this the only available solution, but it was the only way to keep an eye on the little female without drawing further attention to themselves.

It was the solution they had been searching for.

But the real question was, was Ichigo ready for this responsibility? It was hard to say but it seemed that they would soon see just how capable the male actually was. It was clearly a risk and the dangers were still incredibly high, although, it was the only thing they could do. They had no other choices and even though both men had fought the male cat when he had broached the notion, it was obvious that Ichigo was not going to budge on the matter. He was going to take care of the girl, whether they liked it or not.

There was no use fighting now.

The doctor glanced back in his rearview mirror, the medical equipment needed for a hospital room within the ginger Neko's apartment filling his vision, the boxes stacked precisely against charcoal seats.

They would somehow manage to make this work.

They had to.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The question caused Ichigo to harden his stare as the large EMT looked his way. In all honesty, the male was as ready as he would ever be. They were yet again in room 613 but this time would be their last. Their preparations had been set into motion and everything so far was going according to plan; they just had to keep moving.

"Yeah," The strawberry nodded as he took a step forward, honey browns falling to the resting Neko before them. Clad in a soft hospital gown, the little female was still unconscious within her piles of blankets, but now, she was no longer hooked up to countless hospital machines. Ishida was sure that she was ready but the fact that they were going to move her so suddenly demoralized the ginger. In her state, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, especially considering he was going to be the one to move her.

And to make matters worse, they were moving her petite form without the protection of the gurney itself. The men had agreed that there was absolutely no possible way to transport the girl in its confines; they did not have time to allow for the hospital bed to be carefully tugged through the back alley. They had already attempted that once before when they had brought her to the hospital and that had almost ended in disaster when the cot had nearly given out in the midst of the putrid passage that led to the hospital's protection.

Therefore, no matter the dangers, transporting the girl personally was the only solution available. They had to continue with their strategy, even though Ichigo desperately wished for a different—_safer_— approach.

The strawberry yanked his cap down further along his brow, features twisted into a concerned scowl.

All the while, he allowed one thought to reach him as his hands flexed into distressed fists. No matter the preparations, Ichigo himself was the one responsible for her safety. The male cat would make damn sure she was protected, no matter the risks involved.

Pulling the cat from his heavy thoughts, Chad tugged at the bags he had brought with him, an oversized hoodie being pulled from within.

It was sure big enough for what they had planned. "Here, I'll hold her up."

The fabric was thick and warm in the ginger's hands and as the large man leaned the female forward, Ichigo carefully pulled it down over her petite form.

Thick lashes fluttered but the female Nekojin gave no other indication of notice as the redhead carefully situated the cloth around her injured middle. He was sure to avoid the possibility of the hoodie irritating the tub in her right forearm, the IV line itself no longer in use but the gauge still nicked within soft skin.

The fabric looked as if it was drowning her tiny form, the large piece of cloth five sizes too big. Nevertheless, that was what they were going for.

"We got everything?" Ichigo questioned as he pulled out a beanie from within the bag, the softness concealing the woman's kitten ears just as the ginger's cap did for his own pair of fluff.

Chad's reply was rough and deep as he tossed the now empty bags in the trash; "Yeah, we should get going. Uryuu's waiting out back."

The Quincy had wanted to be there personally to assist in the groundwork but he could no longer show his face in this area of the hospital; staff was now working in earnest to discover the doctor's apparent secret, more for their own curiosity and boredom than actually interest.

The workers could follow the glasses wearing man now more than ever and they could _not_ take that risk, especially so close to their goal.

So Ishida took the position as the driver and the lookout, the surgeon calling the medic moments before, claiming that everything on his end was ready and that he was waiting in the shadows. Now, it was their job to get the kitten to his vehicle without being spotted.

It was time to begin.

"Careful," Chad breathed, the protective bars around the gurney now lowered, the female being delicately draped over the ginger's back and shoulders, Ichigo's arms secure along her thighs, holding her sleeping form against him.

"Are you sure this is the best way?" the redhead broached carefully, her slight weight a constant worry in his eyes. It was an overwhelming, not to mention stressful duty.

The concern was understandable; her wounds, although no longer life threading, were still fresh and tender. Any rough movements could easily reopen the gash along the girl's side and cause further complications. Ichigo had to be careful and exact—actions that would surely heed the best results.

"We've been through this. You're faster than me."

That was true and they had agreed that getting her settled as quickly as possible while maintaining sure movements would be for the best. Nevertheless, Ichigo just couldn't help but feel nervous. He was carrying a life, after all.

All the carrot top could do was give a nervous nod as he adjusted her form carefully long his muscular back. Tiny bandaged palms fell limply against her sides and Ichigo momentarily wondered if the kitten would have placed the mangled skin around his shoulders and neck if she had been conscious.

For such a simple thought, Ichigo was surprised at how much sadness came to him at that moment.

"Come on." The redhead grunted, ignoring the pressure in his chest as he made his way towards the room's thick wooden door.

The hallway was concealed in darkness, the late hours clear as they moved to the emergency exit with cautious steps. Chad followed behind the Nekojin, his large form hopefully obscuring the pair as the code to the door was entered; the large slab of metal quietly beeping open before falling closed behind them.

There was a moment of silence as the men surveyed their surroundings with careful, narrowed eyes. Chad gave a grunt of approval and then the large man began moving, leading the way while hiding the cats behind him with protective steps.

A pitch black alleyway scattered in garbage bags, old boxes and filth covered dumpsters greeted them—the back of _Kojaku Hospital _that led to their safety.

In reality, the alley was actually a long and jagged path that twisted with sharp turns and murky grounds that led to an abandoned parking area; their destination. Though, that hardly mattered to the male cat. His pupils were wide, taking in his surroundings with feline accuracy and suspicion. All the while, Ichigo felt a bit foolish given his friend's current actions. While the ginger's steps were easy and near child's play, Chad's movements were overly analyzed and sluggish. It was clear that the large man could barely see in front of him thanks to the darkness but his steps never slowed.

Ichigo held back an eye roll; _Humans._

The shaggy-headed man had always been that way when it came to Ichigo. Always there to lend moral support and a possible iron fist during sticky situations. The ginger appreciated that more than he could ever outwardly express; that brotherly love that could never be erased or duplicated, in a way, it was something worth cherishing. Briefly, Ichigo wondered as he fallowed behind the man, their steps building speed as they went, would the redheaded cat be who he was today without his _brothers' _influences?

The question came alongside irritation; he hated _needing _people. That, Ichigo could at least inwardly admit. But Ishida and Chad were some of the chosen few that had somehow managed to dig through his defenses to some degree and no matter how often Ichigo would fight them, they refused to budge. In their eyes, the ginger was their troublesome little sibling and it was their job to assist when the world became overwhelming.

As a result, Ichigo was both grateful and extremely offended—not that the two humans minded. After all, they were both used to it.

Ambers narrowed as he followed behind the oversized man, despite his growing frustration. Chad had insisted that he lead the way, no matter how ridicules it all seemed and the shaggy man would not stand for anything different until it was the cat's time. It was this understanding that held the ginger from pushing the EMT aside. This was not a situation where he could simply take matters into his own hands.

Until there was a straight shot towards Ishida, Ichigo had to remain calm and continue ahead. His cat like reflexes would come soon, but not before they were absolute necessary. It was best for the female's health along with their own safety.

A soft whimper was heard against Ichigo's ear that drew his attention away from his thoughts, his little kitten letting out a cry of discomfort even as she slept draped over his form. The ginger cursed lowly in response, pulling Chad to his side in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" the medic asked; the question was no more than a deep whisper in the night's air but Ichigo heard it as clear as day. They had stopped, about halfway through the labyrinth like path, and the concern and nervousness Chad was feeling at their pause was obvious as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo murmured, "I think she's uncomfortable."

The brunette grunted in reply, "We're almost there."

Chad wanted them to continue on and as he turned on his heels, ready to make his way to the Quincy, the redhead interjected with a slight hiss, "She could be in pain!"

At the slight outburst, the medic froze. Meeting Ichigo's gaze from over his shoulder, Chad realized this was not something the male cat would simply tolerate while they forced forward.

A slight nod and then the chocolate-headed man was turning fully once again; "What do you want to do?"

As seen by Ichigo's expression, it was obvious that the male was not going to budge if the girl was in distress. Especially to such a degree that she had managed to call out in her unconscious state. A moment's pause followed as ambers harden stubbornly. "I'll just carry her…in my arms."

Chad blinked in surprise beneath the shaggy bangs that obscured his vision. This was not a part of the plan Ishida had drilled into both of their heads only hours before. They had promised to be quick and absolute and he could tell by how Ichigo's gaze hardened further that the male cat knew this fact well. The Quincy would not have tolerated such actions if he was here but then again, he _wasn't _here.

Pushing the image of their surely whining and angry doctor out of his mind, the EMT gave a slight huff of surrender.

When it came to the ginger, Chad had always been much more lenient in comparison to his Quincy counterpart.

"Alright."

They moved quickly as the redhead held back a thankful grin, his large companion helping to situate the tiny female along the strawberry's front. Ichigo was extremely watchful of her wounds as his arms curled around her form. In response to his careful handling and new position, his kitten let out a slight sigh, raven locks resting against his chest as he held her like a bride.

Ichigo gave his childhood friend a slight nod of approval, which the extremely tall man easily returned, and then, they were once again beginning down the winding path. Their steps were carefully; a human who could hardly see his surrounds due to the lack of lightening within the alley and the other, a Neko male too preoccupied with the girl in his arms to really rush.

This continued for a few moments until another set of large dumpsters were seen pushed against the side of the alleyway. A long wall's distance past the bins was the break in the constant twists of concrete, the dull lighted sight of the parking lot finally coming into few.

The men let out a sigh. They were finally safe.

Nevertheless, fate was not all that kind.

Ambers were preoccupied with staring blankly ahead, the Nekojin not fully registering the imagines as they presented themselves as relief flooded him; their stressful duty was finally coming to a close. It was during that lack of awareness to the outside world that Chad's human senses were able to pick up on the slight change taking place down the alleyway before Ichigo's own catlike mind was able to click in understanding. There was a lapse of judgment on both parts; no more than a few seconds while their defenses were down that a slight shuffle was heard in the distance.

And then, an unknown voice broke the silence.

"_Who's there?"_

The words brought icky chills to their bodies.

They had been spotted.

Fate was clearly a bitch.

* * *

Yeahhhh. I know the ending was rather cruel of me but the good news is— Rukia will be waking up shortly! Not next chapter shortly, but the time _is_ forthcoming. I hope you stay tuned for that approaching disaster ;) Until then, I wonder...how will they manage to make it out of this one?

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Think of it as an excuse to use that new review box, thingy down below!

As always, reviews push for quicker updates! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, thanks for all the support! This one was really fun to write. :I

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 8

* * *

_"Who's there?"_

The words were no more than a loud whisper in the air but that in itself was probably due to the ringing in the paramedic's ears. Unsure of the actual reason behind the soft buzz of his senses, Chad remanded unmoved, hoping that the shadowed area was cloaking them from the man standing in the opening of the parking lot.

But then, the jingle of heavy keys were heard, the sound of shuffling following the soft chime of metal and from beneath bushy bangs, deep brown orbs screwed shut. The brunette could only appear to stay frozen in place while he did his best to hold his breath. To hopefully go unnoticed, despite the noise they had been caught making only moments before.

Despite this, they had not seen this coming in the slightest. This area was practically abandoned so why was there a security guard stationed at such a place? Even before their strategy had been set, Chad and the Quincy had been sure that this vicinity was nothing more than a forgotten ghost had taken their time since the day they brought the Neko pair to the hospital; watching and listening for any anomalies that might have thrown a wrench in their possible plans. Nothing had indicated this outcome.

But maybe that was the reason. There had been an awful lot of activity within the alleyway during the last few days. _Their _activity and Chad was disappointed in himself for not realizing what a red flag that must have been to hospital security.

While they had done their best to stay hidden, they had managed to foolishly bring this upon themselves. There was no denying what was surely awaiting them.

"I said _who's there_?"

The words were deep and gruff, coming closer, and Chad could have sworn he knew the owner of that specific voice. Though, his mind was racing to such a degree that the little piece of information didn't seem to register let alone matter at the moment.

All the medic could seem do was blink down at the mud incrusted ground in pained understanding of their mistake. It was obvious that they could have avoided this if they had bothered to put more thought and consideration into their planning. Being that they were now scarce on options, it didn't seem like the time to be focusing on what ifs and probable mistakes of the past. It wouldn't change a thing; reverse the situation they were now in.

Chad needed to come up with an escape route.

More importantly, he needed to find a way to get the two Nekojin to safety. In this point in time, the paramedic mattered little. The cats were the main priority.

To run, to fight; all the possibilities became jumbled in his head. How could they do either? This man was blocking their only clear exit and if the decided to flee back into the hospital itself, they would be spotted for sure. The Nekojin pair would be found out by countless eyes and that would be that.

And if they fought…the military would come immediately and who knows what chaos they would bring to this back alley. Besides, the little female was wounded. Ichigo wouldn't be able, or willing, to leave her side to fight. Even if more guards appeared.

In reality, all of their options seemed hopeless.

Chad left out a breathless huff. They were _trapped._

As the realization set in, a soft burst of air was splashed against his tanned skin, originating from the same area the two felines had been hiding from view thanks to Chad's large body. Though, in the brunette's preoccupied state, he didn't think much of it.

And even if he _had _questioned the strange breeze momentarily, the sound of a _smack_ and a twitching of light gained his remaining attention. The guard was attempting to beat his outdated flashlight until the stream of heat remained constant, illuminating his view.

All the remaining air that he had been able to intake left the paramedic's lungs. Chad knew once the light was fixated on him and the Nekojin, there wouldn't be time to think, to hopefully stay hidden.

Despite this, he didn't bother moving from his spot, the large male too thrown off by the occurring events to jump into action. His frame of mind was still stuck at _if we don't move, maybe he won't see us._

And shortly after that frozen moment where even breathing seemed too dangerous, every last dwindling remainder of hope vanished; "Hey, big guy, what are you doin' over there?"

The chocolate-headed man held back a curse as the flashlight was fixated on his broad back and shoulders, his form turned away for the alley's exit and back towards the way they came. Even now, Chad refused to allow the Nekos to be spotted; his body their last barrier of protection.

"Hey, come on now. Answer me!"

The man grew closer and it was during this last outburst that the MET finally raised his down casted gaze, once nearly defeated browns growing wide at the empty space that filled his vision.

Besides a simple dumpster, in the space that had once held Ichigo and his female companion, was now left vacant.

Well, apart from a simple packet of cigarettes resting on top the garbage bin.

The Nekojin were gone.

_How?_

Besides the brief moment of shock and confusion, Chad forced his mind to catch up to the current situation. He didn't have the time to blatantly stare ahead like some foolish baboon.

Now, where could they have gone?

Certainly not forward and Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to head back into the hospital…

The hospital…

_That's right._

The hospital may have had constructed of hundreds of floors, the large building built to match the many other skyscraper type structures of the city, but the back alley was different. Thick walls that evened out into rooftops made up the usually abandoned path. The height raising, but not towering like the hospice itself and although the enclosure was much too high for a human to attempt hopping, it would be a piece of cake for a sly Neko.

Taking in a huff of air, it all seemed to click.

Even one holding a wounded female would have no trouble silently making the leap thanks to the many dumpsters that could be used as stepping stools.

And with that thought, it was clear that Ichigo had nowhere to go but _up._

As the security guard moved further towards him, flashlight in hand, the EMT managed to nonchalantly move his gaze overhead without drawing further attention to his actions. There, just as Chad had predicted, but not completely expected, the soft outline of the redheaded Nekojin could be seen.

Ichigo was allowing his crouching silhouette to be spotted, only for a moment for Chad to understand.

Then, with usually amber eyes set a soft glow thanks to his feline abilities, the male cat lifted his index finger carefully in a _Shhh _gesture for the paramedic before sliding back further onto the rooftop and out of sight completely.

To say that Chad had been surprised would have been an understatement. They had been so close to safety, and then, nearly moments away from their own unearthing. Moreover, in the brief moments of thought, despite the panic, he had grown sure of their discovery; the cats sure capture when found and his own bloody death.

But it seemed that the bright-headed Nekojin was two steps ahead of the humans. He had taken the situation into his own hands and had found a way out of this unfortunate predicament.

Relief flooded Chad in heavy, grateful waves. At least one of them had been thinking on their feet.

Even as the guard came closer, Chad's gaze fell to the half empty carton that had been left at his side, the paramedic knowing that Ichigo had left the package behind for a specific reason. Though, he had yet to realize the exact purpose.

Nevertheless, one of his brutish arms reached out, Chad closing his hand around the small packet of cigarettes that rested against the dumpster as steadily as he could manage.

One of the male Neko's crummy lighters was even seen tucked within the pack. One of the few Ichigo owned that never failed to piss him off with its inability to light during certain precious moments. Such as when the carrot top desperately needed a smoke after a long, eight hour shift at the café.

Chad gave a heavy blink of understanding, mind racing.

It seemed that Ichigo had left the final piece of this new plan to the scruffy medic to act out on his own.

"Oh, Chad!" the fellow worker breathed in realization, the medic's large body seen loitering before him. In truth, he knew very few people that tall. The guard ran a hand through his thinning, light blonde hair as he stood only a few feet from the giant, "What are you doing out here so late into the night?"

If Chad could pull this off, there could still be hope for them yet.

There was a soft click and a flash of light and then the tall male was turning, facing the middle aged security guard with one of the sticks of nicotine between his lips.

It seemed that the lighter wasn't as horrid as Ichigo was constantly portraying it to be.

"Just having a quick smoke before heading home," Chad managed with a mouthful of the putrid fog, never actually inhaling before spitting the cloud back into the night air, "I didn't mean to cause alarm."

As eyes colored a deep sea green met Chad's obscured gaze, the medic immediately recognized the man was known as Denjiro, although he was constantly insisting to be called Den by the rest of the hospital staff.

They both often had similar shifts so interaction was rather unavoidable at times. And often enough, the guard would attempt small talk with the large paramedic, though, that was not an easy task considering the brunette's purposeful limitation with words.

During these moments, Den's kindness would never waver in the slightest, just as always, which caused much understandable respect for the middle aged man to circulate throughout the hospital's social network.

And now, as Denjiro gaped up at the cigarette smoking male, he ran a hand curiously over his slight, messy, beard.

While the medic did his best to meet his stare, it was obvious that the guard was rather short, no taller than five foot four, and Chad had to strain his neck just to find his gaze.

The guard must have held a soft spot for Chad, just as it were for most of his fellow employees because the tiny man didn't bother questioning his excuse. No matter how strange it was for the giant male to be seen in this area while he was stationed to the front of the hospital most days, Den pushed that piece of information aside.

"Don't worry about it, man." He began with a shrug, "We thought we had some suspicious people lurkin' about but I guess it turned out to be a load of crap."

That little piece of information confirmed the fluffy headed male's suspicion from moments before. So they _had_ noticed them around this area during the last few days. Although, Chad didn't let that bother him now. Considering this was hopefully the Neko's last visit to the hospital, they had very little reason to worry as long as they made it out tonight without being discovered.

So Chad, being his usual quiet self, gave a small nod of understanding and a simple, "Ah," of recognition.

"I didn't know you smoked," The green-eyed guard began with an apologetic smile, never criticizing, simply stating, "But ya can't do it here. I'm sorry but no one's really allowed to be in this area…"

The chocolate-headed man did his best to look surprised, following up the expression with a slight frown of clearly placed guilt.

"Oh, I didn't know." Even though his words were deep, Chad was proud that they managed to come across so convincingly. All the while, he made a point in taking in another mouthful of the nicotine smoke, taking great care to not actually inhale just as he had before. He knew that if any of the white poison entered his lugs, he would end up coughing like a maniac. It would be a clear give away, considering that Chad hadn't even held an actual cigarette before, let alone smoked one.

He was lucky that Ichigo was a chain smoker so at least he knew how to act the part.

Thankfully, Den didn't seem to know the difference, the man giving a sympathetic nod; "I won't say anything but try to find a different place for that from now on, alright?"

The bulky man's reply was a grunt of sorts. Chad was hoping that he would leave it at that. That Denjiro would allow him to _finish _his cancer stick, alone, rather than simply shooing him away, or worse, actually accompanying him to the parking lot.

They needed to avoid being followed.

"Great!" Den grinned, well acquainted to Chad's personal vocabulary. Spinning his flashlight playfully he continued with a wink, "I'm gonna go look around out front. I shouldn't be back here for a good fifteen minutes or so."

Chad was beyond appreciative at the man's relaxed nature. If it had been any other security member, there was no denying that they would have been in some serious hot water. But just like that, Den had decided to let him off the hook! Sure, he hadn't a clue that Chad had teamed up with the famous Quincy doctor and was currently in the middle of smuggling two Nekojin out of the most notorious hospital in _Karakura _after smuggling them both _in_ to begin with.

But still, the hefty paramedic nodded his thanks. Even if he didn't know the full truth, the green-eyed guard moved down the alleyway and nearly out of sight, and Chad found himself calling out, "See you tomorrow, Den."

The man simply gave him a bright smile and a wave goodbye, disappearing as quickly as he came.

And for that, both Chad and the male Nekojin watching overhead were grateful.

* * *

At first, Ichigo had briefly wondered why he had acted without thought—why the urge to flee to higher grounds had been playing at his very being; deafening, the order pledging his very soul.

It was clear that the ginger was not one to act without careful consideration of his every movement but when it came down to that moment, the moment where the unknown human had been approaching them in his deep blue security guard uniform; there really hadn't been much time for thought.

He had acted quickly, the gears in his mind turning and grinding like a carefully designed machine. The darkened night, the cigarettes and the high rooftop that a human sent on a mission while not knowing what he was actually looking for wouldn't even consider checking—the idea had come to him without warning and his feline instincts had soothed any existing worry.

Chad was more than capable and as Ichigo remained silent from his position along the rooftop a small hop from the wall's steep descent, listening to the interaction with soft, even breaths, he knew that Chad was handling things perfectly. He had nothing to fear.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the unknown main leaving without further suspicion, the redhead watched as he large friend gave a shallow cough. The smoke must have finally taken its toll. But Ichigo was proud of him; normally Chad couldn't even be in the vicinity of cigarettes let alone push himself to such a degree.

As Ichigo pressed his cheek tentatively against his female's beanie covered skull, the male cat promised himself that he would find a way to make it up to the gentle giant. Knowing Chad, that entire situation probably nearly gave him a heart attack. Though, outwardly, such things would be nearly impossible to decipher.

Pushing that aside for now, shinning honey-browns watched the paramedic nervously grind the remainder of nicotine against the wall, extinguishing the flame with a jerk of his tongue. He could probably still taste the smoke.

With that thought, the Neko hopped across the alleyway, his shadow clearly seen from below; regaining Chad's attention.

Crouching slightly along the walls edge, Ichigo met his gaze, exchanging quick words. Their plan had to be changed; they could both easily agree on the necessarily of it all. With the man known as Den so close by, simply meeting up with Ishida in plain sight was not only hazardous, but incredibly foolish as well.

But more importantly, they had to keep moving before the human returned.

"Go," He told Chad in a hushed voice, his arms tightening their hold around the female, "I'll find you."

It was as simple as that.

Chad didn't need to respond outright. Just a look of understanding and then he was moving forward.

He would meet up with Ishida as quickly as possible. Ichigo knew that and as he observed the scene taking place, Chad sliding into the Quincy's vehicle with a nervous glace, it was clear that although the doctor wanted to question their shaggy-headed friend, he figured now wasn't the time.

_Good boy._

He would save that for later and as their headlights clicked on, Ichigo decide it was time for him to begin moving as well.

* * *

Ichigo is such a clever kitty cat! Next chapter, we head to his apartment. Just so you know, she'll be joining us very shortly. Hint, Hint.

Review? :)


	9. Chapter 9

As always, thanks for the support. :)

This is definitely the longest installment so far. I just couldn't stop writing! Also, this chapter comes with a long awaited surprise. :D

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 9

* * *

_Swoosh…!_

Not much could be seen of him during that moment. Just a mere shadow overhead, a flash of movement that came so quickly that one could not even begin to notice. He was thankful for his feline talents more so now than ever before, hopping along, the clink of the shingles beneath his feet the only sound he dared produce. The surprise interruption in the alleyway had thrown everything off, but now, they were almost there! They could not afford anymore careless fuckups so close to the finish line. Knowing that his precautions were for their own good, Ichigo kept moving, nothing more than a ghost-like figure in the darkened sky.

All the while, his shining ambers led the way.

Their second meeting area, their plan B, was down a block and along a side street belonging to an old business building that had recently lost its funding. The road before it was dull with limited lights shining overhead, giving only a slight glow. In reality, it was nothing worth noticing. But to them, it was an abandoned locale, perfect for what they had in mind.

The district leading to the darkened building was the exact opposite of abandoned. While the rooftops gradually climbed in height, the redhead needing to widen his stride with every step he took. Ichigo watched and listened carefully; bitter and yet curious when it came to the world around him.

That was just in his nature.

Even so, the Nekojin was careful and exact with each footstep, every movement necessary and never going to waste. He would make sure that this trip was as pain free for the raven-haired kitten as possible.

Now, only a building's drop away from their destination, Ichigo stopped in his tracks, eyes traveling to the streets below. It was not even remotely as desolate as its adjoining road that the cat and his humans were using as a meeting location and his gaze hardened at the cheerful display seen. It was clear that Chad and Ishida had not arrived yet but thanks to the heavy traffic, it wasn't very surprising. It seemed that all he could do now, was wait.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly.

Even this late into the night, the city was bustling with life. The sounds of laughter, car horns and sirens gnawed at the male Neko's overly sensitive ears. Nevertheless, He stood along the rooftops, staring down at the human society that was progressing without the simplest consideration that his kind even existed after the army's attack, let alone lived among them.

They no longer knew of the Nekojin race but most of these people would gladly turn them over if given the opportunity. Once graced with the misleading tales told of the Nekojin, it was as if the cat population was nothing more than disgusting cockroaches in the people's eyes, just waiting to fall into the clutches of the military.

Honey-browns were dulled, expression blank as he considered this, hands tightening against the soft skin of the female in his arms once again; never painful, simply defending.

He was feeling it again. That unexplainable urge deep within his chest that was crying, _ordering_ the redhead to protect the broken female currently snuggled against his chest from the cruel, unjust world that was constantly threatening to swallow them up whole.

For the world to get the better of her…No, Ichigo would not allow for that to happen to the precious little kitten in his arms.

Humans could be so cruel.

_Humans…_

It was clear that even if some of the humans _did _consider his species to be fact rather than fiction, to them, the Nekojin were a sickly virus; a dangerous mutation. Ichigo knew because that what Aizen had fed them during his uprising; the reason given during his near eradication of the fluffy race.

Aizen had used the people's unawareness to his advantage.

Common knowledge or not, it was true that humans who did not fully understand something were often driven to fear and anger.

Knowing this, the dictator had offered them a solution to the Nekojin _outbreak_— a **_cleanup._**

To Ichigo, the term was nearly laughable.

No, it was so much more than a cleanup. It was a _massacre_ and if his female companion was any indication, it was still taking place right before the human's eyes, only a short distance across the water's edge. They just failed to notice.

But then again, maybe they just didn't _want_ to notice.

Being ignorant creatures that they were, the humans had supported the insane man and once that occurred, Aizen had no problem executing his takeover of the government.

Ichigo had done enough research on the topic. He knew every detail, inside and out.

It had been gradual at first. A speech here, a rant there, but soon enough, Aizen seized unimaginable power as well as held all the cards. He became the law—the human's _savior_ and the cat people's grim reaper.

Little did the mad dictator know, the remaining Nekojin were fighters.

No, that wasn't quite right.

They were _survivors._ They knew what had to be done in order to reside in this putrid world they regretfully called home.

It must run deep within their veins, the will to live, because it was clear that the female in his arms was also clinging to life, refusing to give in. She was a survivor. She had proven it that night when she had swam across _Karasu River _driven by pure instinct alone.

Just as she hadn't given up on herself then, he wasn't going to give up on her now. When she decided to wake, they would find a way to continue living, _together._

_Whoa. _That seemed like a rather strange thought.

_Oh well._

A soft flick of light was seen to his left, honey browns moving down towards the side street of the arranged meeting space.

They were there; waiting for _him _now. Ishida had to flash his headlights to gain the male's attention and that surprised and irritated the ginger all at once. Normally, Ichigo would have sensed such an obvious change in his surroundings; a car pulling up beside him.

It was clear that his racing mind was dangerous in such a serious situation, but all he could do now, no matter his annoyance, was keep moving.

But really, if the Quincy's automobile hadn't been one of those smart cars that hardly made a sound, he knew he would have spotted their approach without trouble.

Ichigo shook his head. He wouldn't allow his emotions to take control.

It was just a simple hop to the Strawberry but his human friends' eyes widened as the cat leapt from the towering building, landing gracefully and easily besides the vehicle.

"Yo."

The rough greeting caused the two men within the confines of the _Lexus Hybrid _to blink in realization, Chad snapping into action as quickly as his large body seemed to allow.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in response, the door to the backseat being quickly opened by the large paramedic.

The scene was almost laughable but the ginger didn't bother commenting.

With a slight grunt, the bright headed male curled up in the overly clean area, behind the passenger seat, the sleeping female, once again, resting carefully against his front.

Once situated, no words were exchanged because mainly, as the car began to move once again, Ichigo was busying himself with staring blankly out the window. Ishida just shook his head and continued to drive, Chad sitting tiredly beside the Quincy, content with the quiet that seemed to overtake the automobile.

They didn't know but it was almost as if the redhead needed a moment to settle his thoughts. Humans…his two best friends were humans. And besides that, he had been_ raised _by humans. Ichigo knew he needed to stop with the generalization when it came to the public; it was making him even more untrusting of the simplest acts of kindness.

Because really, where would he be without the annoying doctor and the quiet, scruffy, paramedic?

Despite his earlier anger towards them, they had in fact nearly brought the raven-haired Nekojin back to life. Even now, they were fighting for her.

All in all, it was hard to be spiteful after such a thing.

Mind wandering, Ichigo had relocated his gaze to the kitten in his arms when he heard it, unsure of how much time had passed.

"We're here."

Blinking up at the sound of Ishida words, Ichigo saw his apartment complex coming into view. A building made solely of deep red brick; aging back long before their society had became twisted to such an extent.

Built during a time where Nekojin had been safe and free, long before their overwhelming destruction.

But now, they _were _safe.

They were finally home.

* * *

The apartment was dark and dreary, the smell of musky dusk and cigarette smoke filling the chilly air. The aroma seemed to encrust the wallpaper and scarce furniture that dotted the small, open area. As the old door was pushed open fully, the lack of life within its interior the past few days became painfully obvious. Although, the setup was not much compared to their own homes, the humans didn't dare complain because for one, they've both seen it countless times before and two, it was hardly the time to nag the male Neko about his living arrangements.

"It's all set up." Ishida began as led the way through the rickety doorway, narrow fingers flicking on the dull lights overhead, explaining, "Back in the bedroom."

Ichigo breathed out a huff as he moved past the Quincy, the little female once again gathered in the safety of his arms.

To the public eye, his apartment was not much, just a few rooms filled with the basic necessities needed to survive. Everything of actual importance was well hidden. Thus, he held no obvious attachment to the space, just the way the redhead preferred it. If he needed to flee, Ichigo's residence would be the last thing on his mind. He knew his obsessive nature wouldn't allow his actual items to be spotted so easily.

That's how he was trained.

The hallway that led to the master bedroom was painted a dull beige tone and was left bare, no sign of pictures or a personal identity at that. He had thought of everything. It was his specialty after all. If suspicion would arise and the area searched, nothing that pointed to his secret would be found.

Just a boring apartment suited for a boring residence—Nothing more.

Though, the most sophisticated area to his home was clearly his bedroom. A large king-sized bed covered in black silk and plush pillows was centered in the middle of the room. Dark end tables were placed on either side of the bedding and a chair was tucked in the corner besides his tiny closet. Surprisingly, the wallpaper was a deep mint green, an obvious difference compared to the rest of the apartment's lifeless tones. It was the place Ichigo spent a large portion of his time; resting between shifts at the café and his obsessive research. He had made sure the room held as much comfort as he could afford.

But this night, the room was different and Ichigo's eyes saddened. Ishida had come hours before, the IV drip and numerous motors now scattered around the bed's edges and the seriousness of the situation seemed to, once again, make the ginger's chest ache.

They were here. _She _was finally here.

The comforter had been folded back, most likely by Ishida's hand while he had been adding hospital goods to the area because Ichigo knew that was not something he himself would ever consider. The male cat never_ made _his bed to begin with. As he stared at his unusually clean and grimly different sleeping quarters, Chad strolled past the Nekojin standing in the doorway, moving to pull the bedding back even further in encouragement.

And then, Ichigo was carefully moving to place her down against the darkened mattress, his mind nearly numb as he covered the female in his freshly washed comforter.

Reality was finally setting in.

The Quincy took control then, hooking her up to the hospital technology, checking her progress, and dressing her remaining wounds.

Once again, as Ichigo watched on, it was clear that all the Strawberry could do now, was wait.

* * *

The clock had just chimed midnight when the doctor finally made his way into the living room, the man letting out a heavy sigh.

They had already discussed it but he couldn't help but worry. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

The Quincy was eyeing the unusually quiet ginger currently slump against his ancient couch, staring blankly at the wall ahead, just as he had been for the past hour. He had long ago left the confines of the bedroom, too anxious so watch on as the doctor worked his magic.

In all honesty, Ishida couldn't help but worry.

She was recovering perfectly. Though, Ichigo's reaction had almost nothing to do with that and _everything _to do with the conversation they had been having during the examination itself.

As he the raven-haired man tended to her, Ishida had decided to verbalize his thoughts about Ichigo's involvement when it came to the little female.

In the beginning of all of this, the Quincy almost saw the redhead as a danger to the girl but after days of watching him care for her at the hospital and worry about her well-being; it became perfectly clear that the doctor didn't have anything to worry about.

But even now, Ichigo remained unreadable. Why wouldn't he be happy about this new development? Proud even?

All the while, Chad watched on, making a bowlful of instant ramen from within the Neko's scarcely used kitchen. He was always close at hand if needed. But this didn't involve him. Not now.

"Yeah," Ichigo finally replied, eyes conflicted and weak of their usual fire. He wasn't filling with apprehension at the thought of the humans leaving. No, it had everything to do with the fact that he would be the only one on guard while_ anything_ could possibly go wrong. He wasn't a doctor by any means and he didn't feel completely capable. Not when it came to her. Though, he would never admit it. He remained calm, cool and collected. At least, on the outside; "You have work in the morning. I understand."

"I'll stop by before I head in…to check on things." _To check on her, _"Chad's on call so I don't think he'll be able to until after work." Bright blues moved to the scruffy man, questioning, "Right Chad?"

They had to have faith in the male Nekojin.

The water was boiling, the packet of noodles being added, "Mhmm. I'll stop by sometime after seven."

"Alright," the redhead grunted, "So, keep a watch on her temperature, keep her warm, replace the IV bag when its running low, and use the payphone out back to call you if…anything acts up?" _If anything goes wrong. _He couldn't say it.

"Yes, but everything looks good. She's just resting now. Though, it doesn't look like she'll actually wake up for a couple more days."

There was a brief moment of panic in the cat. Ishida spotted it easily, "She _will _wake up."

Forced reassurance; the carrot top was sure of it. Though, the Quincy_ was_ a doctor. Maybe there was some actual truth to the statement.

Nevertheless, Ichigo needed to stop doubting himself. He had taken on the responsibility long ago and there was no way in hell he would back out now. This wasn't something the two humans could help him through.

On his own, he would protect her. He _had _to.

While the ginger's expression hardened some thanks to his inner pep talk, Ishida, on the other hand, was once again having second thoughts about leaving them so soon. Well, about leaving Ichigo alone with the wounded female. No matter how shameful the thought might have been, it kept itching at the back of his mind.

He couldn't ignore it.

_What if he isn't ready?_

Besides, he _was _the girl's attending doctor; he should the one watching over her, "I can stay if you want—"

"No. You did your part. This is all me." Ichigo broke in, "I can handle it."

The humans were surprised by the male cat's sudden change of heart. But really, they should have known better by now. After all, this was _Ichigo._

Ishida almost wanted to double check, to make sure, but the fire had returned, burning deep within amber irises and it pushed away any remaining doubts the doctor once had.

"Here," Chad broke in gently, interrupting any reply the Quincy once had. The large male moved to place the large bowl of noodles on the coffee table, "You haven't eaten today, have you?"

Caught, the cat's gaze moved down to the meal set before him, scowl deepening. He wasn't hungry.

"I've been..._preoccupied_."

It was a smartass comment, coming from a smartass Nekojin. But really, it was true.

Though, Chad's point was indisputable, "You aren't now."

As Ichigo gave a stubborn huff and began digging into his dinner, all the while ignoring his belly's protest, Ishida knew that everything would work out.

He would believe in the bright-headed Neko.

And besides, Orihime had asked the doctor to pick up some sweet pickles on his way home from work.

He needed to get home to her.

"Lock the door after us." The Quincy said after a moment, now gathering his coat. Chad followed suit; it was late and everyone was ready to crawl into bed for some much needed rest.

As the two humans collected their things, Ichigo waved them off, well aware. A distracted grunt muffled by a mouthful of noodles was their goodbye. Once the old oak was slammed behind them, the cat stared at it, as if challenging.

It only took a moment for the fretfulness to get the better of him and with the bowlful of noodles still in hand, Ichigo was before the door, clicking and bolting the large collection of locks back into place.

With a nosy slurp, he was wandering back to the sofa.

It seemed that the ginger was hungry after all.

* * *

The two were waiting for the elevator when the large man finally decided to utter his concern. "This might be a bad idea."

At the sound of Chad's deep voice, Ishida turned, an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't see him in the ambulance." The scruffy man explained simply.

Although it sounded hypocritical considering the Quincy had been thinking the same exact thing only moments before, he couldn't help asking, "You don't think he's ready?"

Ishida would stick to his decision but it was nice to hear someone else's opinion on the matter.

There was a moment's pause, "It's not that." A ding sounded, the metal door opening, "He seemed different. That's all."

Ishida sighed, pressing the button for the bottom floor, the two standing beside each other in the tiny square of space. "I saw it too. He's obviously attached, though, Ichigo is no fool. I'd say it's more out of loneliness and curiosity that he's so interested in her. He's been alone all this time, even if we were always there."

"We aren't the same." Chad finished for the doctor, "She's like him."

"He'll take good care of her," they were walking down the hallway now, on their way to the parking lot, "Besides, it's just for a couple of hours."

Chad only grunted his agreement.

_Besides, what's the worst that could happen…?_

* * *

The furrow between his brow intensified, worry clearly seen within his chestnut gaze.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

The thought was madding because in all honestly, there wasn't much he _could_ do.

After finishing up his ramen, Ichigo had made his way back into his bedroom, well prepared to check on his little female and settle in for another night at her bedside.

Then, with a thin blanket in hand, the male had tossed a spare pillow on the single chair that was tugged away in the corner of the room, ready for guard duty.

That was when he spotted it.

It was slight at first, hardly noticeable from within the fabric of his bedspread.

He had taken a step forward, eyes focusing.

As he stood, the air was nearly a thick sheet of ice, stinging his lungs with every breath. It was clear that winter had officially taking its bitter turn. To make matters worst, his heater had broken long ago, the reappears surpassing anything remotely close to his budget. But every year brought the cool chill and over time, Ichigo had grown well accustomed to the drastic change. But as his large hand made contact with her freezing appendage, it became clear that she was in fact, _not _used to the intense weather conditions.

His raven-haired kitten was shivering.

And in her weak state of health, such a danger was nothing short of deadly.

_Fuck._

* * *

This time a rough jolt of movement pushed Rukia to semi-consciousness. The Neko gave a soft mew of protest, eyes closed with heavy lids that refused to budge, breathing deep and even.

…_Where am I?_

It was a thought that had been reaching her often; minuets, days, months, years—the cat didn't seem to have a sense of time in this strange, dreamlike world. It was as she was in some twilight paradox, frozen in place. Noises intensified and as her pained body rested, her mind struggled to regain some form of control.

It felt as if she were levitating within heated clouds consisting of cinnamon and smoke tobacco.

It was a strange combination but as lights flashed before her feeble eyelids, the unusual blend of scents seemed to ease her panic. It was strong and constant and Rukia appreciated that in such an unknown environment.

"_We're almost there, kitten."_

It was that voice again; deep, calm, concerned, and masculine. The female gave a slight sigh, warmth surrounding her—consoling.

Sleep that only hazed the mind overtook her once again; a soft brush against her sensitive Neko ears weakened her will to wake just yet.

In her continued, dreamless sleep, more time could have passed. Again, Rukia wasn't quite sure but she felt a whimper leave her as she was surrounded in the unique blend of smells once more. Though, this time, the fragrance was far stronger and it left Rukia purring in contentment.

She now felt a chilling breeze against her burning skin, but paid it no mind. The continuous movement she had been experiencing had thankfully ended and the female was left resting in silence.

It was calming, comforting, and as Rukia allowed her psyche to settle, she felt a soft rumble against her tossed locks, a _purr _that wasn't her own being nuzzled against her throbbing crown.

Only moments later, she was warm, but this time, it was different. Rather than a thick, sickly, warmth, as it had been before, the sensation was far less dangerous. Not only did this new sense surround her but it left her sighing in gratification. Never in her life had she felt so comfortable, so cozy.

It felt…_good._

There was a moment of complete surrender, Rukia's deep black Neko tail curly in front of her, around the source of the comfort; holding it in place.

That moment was followed by a surprisingly gently press against her lower back, the unknown hum growing in volume and then the female found herself blinking open groggy violet orbs.

Something was off.

Rukia wasn't in her tent and Renji wasn't seen snoring at her side. The fire wasn't warming her and the flimsy cloth she traded a bundle of freshly caught fish for wasn't draped over her form.

No, she was in an unknown darkened space, clinging to a wall of warmth that smelt of cinnamon and smoke tobacco.

Ichigo's orange locks registered in the female's mind only moments before her deafening scream filled the dreary, drab, apartment.

* * *

I know. I'm evil. But think of it this way...Rukia's awake! Yay! Next chapter, our adorable Neko couple officially meet!

As always, reviews result in faster updates so stop by and say hi, ne? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

This quick update is a thank you for all the kind words! :)

And now...they meet.

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 10

* * *

The black liquid coated his tongue in a sea of bitterness, the male letting out a wince as the caffeine scorched down the expanse of his throat.

The young doctor almost felt claustrophobic in the sea of customers as he gave a slight cough, bright blue orbs managing to squint close with an irritated frown in place. Although the line was long, winding, and frustrating, the delicious scent of freshly baked bread and sweet cakes kept him in place. The smell filled the walls of the popular little deli, making the Quincy's pained mouth water hungrily.

Only a street over from his brother's apartment complex as well as short drive to the hospital, the shop had quickly become a part of the dark-haired man's morning ritual.

Ishida would even go so far as admitting being mildly obsessed with their toasted turkey breakfast roll.

That in itself was worth the wait, but not quite entirely worth being forced into the waking world an hour earlier than usual.

But today was different.

Still fighting against the remnants of sleep, the man teetered weakly on his feet, free hand rubbing childishly beneath his glasses. He was used to rising early but after such a hectic day, this was ridiculous. Ignoring his burning orifice to the best of his ability, Ishida let out a dramatic yawn, coffee cup clasped tightly in hand.

They had even curled up beneath the covers sooner than expected the night before, and yet, the doctor had still found it unusually difficult to leave the comforts of their cozy bedroom.

His wife; warm, beautiful, and lying on his chest…

Truthfully, he could have really appreciated a couple more solid hours of sleep.

"That'll be thirteen, forty-three, sir."

He gave the cashier a polite smile. A sigh left him then, his free hand moving to rustle in the pocket of his slacks, pulling out a twenty.

In return, the girl nodded slightly, passing him his change before handing the Quincy a big bag full of morning rolls and delectable sandwiches.

"Thank you." Much to the doctor's dismay, his voice was hoarse, laced with leftover slumber. But really, in this situation, it hardly mattered.

A slight _ding_ signaled his exit from the small shop; "Come again!"

Just as the door chimed closed behind him, baby blues moved to survey his surrounds with little to no interest. The deli was tucked away from the rest of the town, its height amusing in comparison to the large buildings bracketing the area.

Nevertheless, it was a nice shop filled with the perfect snacks and necessary breakfast items needed to start one's day.

Pedestrians skidded past him, grunting as they nearly collided with the doctor's indifferent form. Ishida could only give a small huff, eyes closing momentarily.

Today was a morning like any other. The streets teeming with life, the population busy on their morning routes to work.

The Quincy wasn't much different and if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't have time to stop by the Neko's dwelling before heading into work himself.

This thought drove his forward, legs heavy as he went. He pulled tightly at his form fitting trench coat, the morning air even colder than the previous night.

The angry winds whipped at his cheeks, producing a scowl.

Thankfully, his parking space was close and with much maneuvering through the crowd and a click of his alarm, the doctor was once again in the warm cocoon of his car, the device protecting the Quincy from Mother Nature herself. Once settled, Ishida tossed the bag of rations precariously onto the passenger seat. The white passel fell along the box of pastries he had picked up only moments before.

Engine starting, he began towards his destination. The radio read five after eight—he still had time.

Ishida allowed his mind to wander, if only slightly.

Coffee, desserts, and now breakfast—check.

The fool probably didn't even have clean plates let alone anything actually edible in his cupboards besides instant noodles. But that was to be expected after the cat's long absence. Maybe now Ichigo would be appreciative, despite the doctor's _constant meddling_.

His frown deepened.

A night on his own with her; the Quincy couldn't help but agonize, even if it was only out of habit. Always worrying over the ginger, Ishida defensive and judgmental, his own concern for that bright headed moron was beyond frustrating. The overprotective big brother—it had been his role since childhood. Some habits just could not be broken.

One of the many streetlights shined red and the doctor gave a puff of irritation.

As he sat, tired and stiff, backed up in the line of vehicles, he couldn't help admitting that it was times like this when he really hated owning a car. No matter how comfortable and efficient the automobile may be, it seemed that with all the traffic produced in this city, it would be easier to just _walk._

As the population slid by at a snail's pace, it was obvious that it would be some time before Ishida would arrive at the building made of brick.

* * *

Ears ringing and pulse racing, the shrill yelp burned at the ginger's senses. In return, a very un-manly squeak of sorts was pushed from his lips before the male was able to catch the sound in the back of his throat. Jolted from his slumber, Ichigo's face ached and his chest stung and quite frankly, he had never been more confused in his life.

The night originally ended innocently enough. The redhead curled up at her side, attempting to keep his kitten warm with clear boundaries set. Though, the last thing he could vaguely recall before drifting to sleep was the affections of the female before him, the girl twisting towards his internal heat. The night icy, their actions were unintentional. It seemed that the cold had taken its toll on both of their bodies and all they could do was unconsciously snuggled closer.

The carrot top had been too drained from their stressful day to fight against the change and surprisingly, for the first time in years, a soft purr left him. The hum of her own tenderness greeted him in a reply that only a cat could fully appreciate and every logical thought left him. Cozy and content, Ichigo's face managed to find itself buried within his kitten's raven tresses, her beanie somehow tossed aside. As she clung to him, the female lulled the ginger, her scent intoxicating.

Slumber had come peacefully and Ichigo's dreams had been deep and numbing. Though, the next thing he knew, the wind was being knocked clear out of his lungs.

_What hit me….?_

He gave a pained grunt, eyes managing to squint open through a haze of uncertainty.

Staring down at the carpet before him, it became clear that what had hit him was, in fact, his bedroom floor.

The redhead blinked, a shaky hand coming up to his creased brow, rubbing against the bruised flesh, dazed.

"_What the fuck!"_

As the unfamiliar outburst filled the room, Ichigo managed to stubble to his knees, wide eyed and perplexed as his heart thumped away violently in his chest.

The girl he had saved from certain death was seen hunched over the opposite side of the bed, her own gaze wide and frantic.

It seemed that in her panic, the female Nekojin had somehow flipped him clear off the bed. Given her tiny stature, he would have been extremely impressed.

Well, that it, if it were under different circumstances.

Ichigo braced himself against the comforter and adjusted his baseball cap with nervous fingers, all the while never breaking away from her stare. His movements sent her stumbling back some, hostility and terror clear. Considering she had just awoke to find herself in an unknown environment, in the arms of a stranger, most likely not able to recall the events leading up to her awakening, her reaction was completely understandable.

She eyed the man wearily. Dressed in jeans and a clearly well worn hoodie, deep honey browns blinked at her in bewilderment, as if _he_ were the one that had woken up in an unknown location.

Her mind focused in on details. The man was tall, but in Rukia's eyes, pretty much _everyone_ fit that description.

It was his hair that made this unknown male so distinguished. Though she could only see his bangs and the strands that feel along his ears and neck thanks to the hat he was fiddling with, the bright color caused the girl to blink in surprise.

_Orange?_

Her IV drip was the only thing holding her in place and despite her confusion, the girl gave a snarled where she stood, clearly nervous that the bed was the only thing separating them. He spotted one of his reading lamps clutched tightly in her free hand. She held it high and threateningly, orbs the deepest pools of violet serving to stun his mind.

_Such beautiful eyes._

While Ichigo was lost in his own thoughts, it became apparent that Rukia just wanted to continue screaming; about why the _fuck _she had woken up, encaged in the arms of a man she had never seen before.

But more importantly, she _hurt _everywhere. A fatigue of sorts caused the female's limbs to shake while the bandages wrapped around her middle felt tight and unsettling. To make matters worse, her head felt ready to burst, and her throat was bone dry—

She was hurt and she didn't know _why._

Rukia wanted to question the strange bright-headed man before her but the girl couldn't get the words out because, now, she was nearly traumatized at the thought of what possibly occurred _while_ she had been unconscious.

The thought scared her shitless and she took a chance, breaking eye contact with the mysterious male to look down at her form.

Well, at least she wasn't naked but the realization that she did not recognize the clothes that clad her petite body only added to her fretfulness.

"Hey, um..." Ichigo started, moving to stand completely, hands held up in surrender, "Please don't beat me with that." Eyeing the lamp wearily, the ginger continued, "I swear I can explain—"

She needed to start somewhere, "W-Who are you?" The raven-haired Nekojin cut in, thirst and lack of use making her vocal cords jagged and sore—her earlier outburst hadn't helped.

The male took a step forward and she was sent stumbling back and away in response. Her midnight Nekojin tail was seen quivering violently at her side, the machine tracking her heart beat, racing. Her nerves were on edge and to top it off, her temples were throbbing angrily. Rukia was beyond terrified and his presence wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Err…" Normally one of his aliases, one of his fake identities, would have been automatic. After all, it had become his normal response long ago. But when it came to this girl, lying felt like an unforgivable betrayal in itself. Especially after all they have been through…even if she didn't have the faintest idea.

Trying to calm her some, his voice was soft and simple, though, slightly high pitched, "I'm Ichigo."

An awkward pause followed as the male idly rubbed at the back of his neck. He had not expected her to introduce herself in return but she could have said…_something. _Even mocking his namesake would have been welcomed. At least that way, some of the deadly tension that was threatening to suffocate them would have lessened.

Instead, she decided to continue watching him carefully, not bothering to say a single word and all he can do was tug down the cap on top his mop of orange even further and glance around the room nervously.

_What the hell am I suppose to do in this situation?_

"Ah," the ginger fidgeted, the deafening silence getting the best of him, "It's nice to finally meet you…"

During his uncomfortable interdiction and forced etiquette, the ginger found himself foolishly jutting out a palm in greeting. The hand was left hovering over the bedding as the girl almost fell to the ground, flinched away from the sudden movement with a wary jerk.

As his hand retreated, Ichigo's famous scowl found its way back into place. Sometimes he really wondered if Ishida was right to constantly call him an idiot. He sure felt like one at the moment.

Ambers fell to her flattened kitten ears. He had never seen the silken appendages so hostel before and it left him blinking, staring obviously. They were different, the soft fluff around the roots not nearly as feral and out of control as his own orange pair.

They were different but still the same.

Rukia noticed his gaze and with a jolt of what she thought was understanding—misunderstanding really—she let out a furious hiss.

"You pervert!" She broke the silence harshly, ever mounting panic evident with ever swish of her tail. Ichigo's gaze grew wide as she lurched even further away from him; the line attached to her petite arm drawn tight, "I'm no one's fucking _pet!"_

"_Jesus,"_ Ichigo squeaked, throat tight and then he was staring at the carpet with burning cheeks, completely horrified. Take about jumping to conclusions. "No! It's nothing like that!"

But really, she had awakened in his arms. And his stare… It was hardly that big of a leap.

Ichigo held back a curse.

The most beautiful blue-violet eyes he had never seen narrowed coldly and the redhead flinched at the intensity. She looked about ready to slaughter him.

The female raised the lamp even higher, voice as chilling as the icy night that had caused all this, _"Explain."_

_That's what I was trying to do, damn it…!_

But Ichigo held himself back. He didn't want to frighten her further. Especially considering that his life seemed to be on the line.

"I found you on _Karasu's_ edge," He tried, her glare weakening slightly in confusion, "You were hurt so I took you to the hospital—"

"_Hospital?"_ Rukia broke in, horror-struck. Even she knew that in this world, the notion was nothing short of suicide for her kind.

"No, it's ok. My brother owns the joint." For once, Ichigo was actually rather proud of the annoying doctor. Ishida's professional status seemed to be the only thing postponing the ginger's pending bludgeoning.

At her stunned silence, Ichigo continued, "You were hurt pretty badly so they fixed you up and then we brought you here."

At the sight one the hospital monitors, Rukia decided accept the hat wearing man's story.

Well, for now.

"_Here?" _She hissed.

"My apartment," He actually seemed rather proud of himself, a childish smile taking refuge on his features.

In reply she thinned her lips in a gesture of clear annoyance, confusion and aggravation.

It took him a moment to catch up to her thought process, "Oh, um…my apartment in _Karakura Town._"

The reading lamp was lowered and Ichigo held back a sigh of relief.

"_Karakura_…" Rukia breathed out in her confusion. How had she gotten so far from home?

"Um," Now he was the one watching her carefully. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia was too busy absorbing his words to notice the ginger moving past the end of the messy pile of blankets. But then, deep indigo orbs were snapped in his direction. The pair narrowed in suspicion as he made his way towards the closed bedroom door.

"I don't have much but I'm sure I can find you something. I bet you're thirsty, too, huh?" The door opened with an almost nonexistent screech. "You were out of it for a few days so you probably shouldn't overexert yourself. I'll bring you something."

Adjusting his baseball cap over his mane with a rather awkward smile, Ichigo breathed, "Try to rest, alright? I'll be right back."

The semi-squeaky door was pulled closed behind him and Rukia was left standing in the middle of the strange man's bedroom, lamp absentmindedly clutched in hand.

Rukia could only blink after him.

That was not how she expected to start her day.

A haze of sorts seemed to overtake the shock-ridden Neko girl. All she could do was stare ahead at the closed slab of wood, mind racing yet faltering due to the overwhelming sting of confusion.

What _happened?_

Truthfully, she didn't have the faintest idea.

The lamp fell to her side.

The female cat knew she needed to calm down and _think._

She choked in a shaky gasp of air, holding it for a moment before exhaling heavily.

One thing was for certain; everything was fuzzy. What had she been doing before she woke up in this strange place? What was last thing she could remember?

Rukia gave a pained whimper as the ache in her skull intensified with the thoughts, eyes closing.

The sensation was almost unbearable.

But she needed to know.

A thin sweat graced the back of her neck and along the creases of the sensitive skin of her forehead, the female now lost in concentration.

_The last thing…_

It took a moment but the last thing Rukia could remember…

Was the smell of water and marine life—she could almost feel the tang of the tide's air, the slimy texture of freshly snared fish between her fingertips.

At least she had a starting point.

It was habit; the two of them would head to the shore just as the sun began streaming over the horizon. Renji would complain—he wasn't a morning person in the slightest—and they would set their traps and cast their lines. Nearly every morning was spent as a work day. They needed to fill their pails with possible trading material for their trips to the market.

And yet now, she found herself in a cramped, confined and unusual room— a simple situation that she had never experienced during her life in the slums, within the sheen confines of her tent—hooked up to strange bits of technology with no real recollection of how she got there to begin with. The thick walls of this bedroom left her jittery, uncomfortable, and anxious.

_Shhh, freak out later._

She needed to figure this out.

Now, it was obvious that their interaction had been almost trivial in nature, apart from a few bits of information—how she was found, mostly. But that bright-headed man's strange actions had derailed and distracted her and now, he was gone. The thought came with a frown; Rukia still had questions for him.

But really, if his story _was_ true and he had discovered her wounded on the lake's side, why had he chosen to save her? Rukia was no fool. She had heard the stories of _Karakura Town_—the tales of the military's takeover and her kinds' destruction. It made Rukia grateful that she was born across the water, in an area that was too preoccupied with _living _to worry about petty differences. But she _had _crossed the water, even if she couldn't remember why let alone how. Given what she had heard about _Karakura_, it was no secret that in any reasonable situation she would have been captured the moment she washed up along the coast.

But that bright-headed man hadn't turned her over to government officers. And _if _she could believe him, it didn't seem like he was planning on it either. Because really, if he decided to, wouldn't he have called the armed forces long ago, while she had been unconscious? Waiting for her to wake did not seem like a logical approach.

Unless…

Trusting him was only a brief hunch but as Rukia glanced around her surroundings, her form hooked up to strange machines and her body's current weakened state, the cat began doubting her instincts.

What if the man who was apparently named Ichigo was devising something else entirely; something sick and twisted?

Mind racing back to her earlier outburst, she felt her stomach lurch at the nauseating possibilities.

Even if he had looked shocked and embarrassed when she mentioned being _owned_, such disturbing things were more common than Rukia would like to admit—especially where she was from.

It was no secret that if you could not afford food or some of the other basic necessities needed to survive on the streets, selling your _serves _was always an option, particularly in the trader's market.

Of course Rukia never had to worry about such things because she could fish, and as long as there was aquatic life, she would never go hungry.

Besides, if there were any men with bizarre cat fetishes that took a perverted interest, Renji would kick the crap out of then—that is, if she didn't get to them first.

The raven-haired Neko could take care of herself.

Thus, she never bothered worrying over the possibility of being captured and sold into the life of sex slavery—an underground business that Renji had often warned her about.

She was female; it seemed to come with the territory.

Maybe Rukia had been foolish to brush off the concerns of her childhood friend because now she found herself in an unfamiliar room with unidentified drugs being pump into her system. The Nekojin was weak and defenseless. That man probably could do anything he wanted to her without much effort.

If _that _was the purpose of the drugs; if _that _was the reason he had waited for her to wake—the thought left Rukia trembling with fear.

It was a slight crash in the kitchen that brought her out of her traumatized state.

The girl turned on her heals, head still throbbing, and she eyed the beeping hospital equipment despairingly.

Those could be the cause of her weakened state. There was no use doubting that possibility.

'_I'll be right back.'_

She did not suspect that he had intended to strike fear with those simple words. Originally, they had sounded almost comforting but as the sentence circulated in her mind, screaming, madding—Rukia couldn't help the petrified gasp that broke from her parted lips.

With a desperate yank, the IV drip was pulled clear out of her forearm, the female holding back a hiss of pain at the bloody gash she caused in her panic.

Even as pale skin was coated in red from the needled area, the girl let out a sigh. It had hurt like a bitch but at least now the thought of her being drugged had been taken care of.

That thought came with another.

Eyes darting, Rukia knew she had to escape while the redhead was preoccupied.

Now could be her only chance.

Her vision blurred as she took a step forward on unsteady legs, the female's breath coming out in short puffs of air.

Despite her body's objections, she weakly took hold of the handle that would lead out into another unknown area, hand shaking, refusing to grip.

After her third failed attempt at freedom, Rukia felt like crying. It was now or never!

With a jerk, the cat's tail moved from her side and found its way to the door handle, the fluff gripping and twisting.

She was almost surprised when the door clicked open. Why would he leave his victim in an unlocked room, anyways?

But she was done thinking and with a forceful push, Rukia was sent staggering down the hallway, desperation clouding her violet eyes.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I don't think many were suspecting their first meeting to end like that but I was trying to keep it as realistic as possible. Besides, we have later chapters for some shameless fluff ;)

Next time, we see if Rukia can get away. Hmm, I wonder...

I can't thank you all enough for the never ending support. It really means the world. Now, must I say it? Even though I'm running out of chapters already written, reviews mean faster updates. So yes, please do review. They make the writing process all the more enjoyable. :D


	11. Chapter 11

It took a while but here's another chapter for my amazing readers' entertainment. ;)

A pretty dramatic installment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pffft

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 11

* * *

Ichigo held back a hiss, his careful hand movements clearly a waste of time as loud bangs and clanks were projected throughout the tiny cooking space. In his defense, he hadn't thought the search itself would be so difficult.

He could only grunt in frustration.

Unbeknownst to the ginger, the worst was yet to come.

Placing the tower of cookware back into place after his deafening search, the balance was slightly off and although he saw it coming and attempted to stop the approaching disaster by jutting his limbs out awkwardly, numerous frying pans and skillets still clattered angrily to the ground in a noisy burst of sound.

_Damn it._

So much for being quiet, Ichigo gave a grimace, his body still frozen in place.

Despite this, during a brief moment optimistic thought, he considered that maybe his kitten hadn't heard the small earthquake of pots. He was strangely hopeful. After all, she was quite a few rooms away.

But the man was merely fishing for a more favorable outcome. As cat ears buzzed painfully from their hiding space beneath his baseball cap, he was sure that his nearly deaf and elderly neighbors had probably heard the disaster—to a Nekojin, the sounds would have been as loud as being thrown within a booming thunderstorm.

She needed her rest and his clumsiness wasn't particularly helping.

Sitting on his hunches with a snarl, headache digging into his temples, Ichigo did his best to ease the urge to simply _punch _something. He knew that there had to be a reason why he never used his kitchen. This unpleasant experience involving demolished cookware reminded the feline that the area was practically a hazardous, unmanageable, storage space.

As he began tending to the mess, Ichigo was surprised to see just how many cooking utensils he seemed to own. His most used item was undoubtedly his microwave so this realization made little sense. Maybe his humans felt more secure knowing that the ginger had the necessary means to boil water if the situation presented itself.

His mood darkened at the thought. The redhead was nearly disgusted that those two hadn't a clue as to why he had grown resentful in response to their prying. Ichigo may have very few luxuries, but he was still an adult—a man. He could take care of himself just fine. The idea that his humans would never cease treating him like a helpless child brought forth a large batch of hostility.

Brooding, the male Neko stared blankly at the collection of cookware now back in place, all the while running a frustrated hand over his chin in contemplation. He needed to distract his mind—focus his thought on the vital task at hand.

Food—that's right, his frail little kitten needed food.

A light meal seemed like the best source of action given the fact that she hadn't had much substance as of late. If he dared to push the dish, it would surely result an upset stomach. Well, that was, if she could manage to keep it down at all.

And as such, he decided to keep the meal as simple as possible. The last thing she needed was to receive something as horrible as food poisoning due to his inexperienced cooking habits.

As he pondered, Chicken Noodle Soup seemed rather fitting. Back in his younger days, chicken broth often made him feel better during a cold so why wouldn't it do the same in this predicament?

But really, Ichigo attempting such a thing was nothing sort of ludicrous.

It was a shame that not only couldn't he produce a pot of homemade soup due lack of ingredients but with his limited cooking abilities, such a feat would be nothing short of catastrophic. Moreover, his temper could not handle another failure at the moment. It seemed that the possibility of hand feeding the female spoonfuls of tasty broth while the fireplace rumbled on in the background like some scene from a corny romance movie was becoming more and more unattainable.

The imagery had been ridiculous anyway. He didn't even have a fireplace.

With a shake of his head, Ichigo decided a box of easily digested chow of some kind would be suitable. Boxed foods and frozen meals were his specialty, after all. It was a way of life—his usual.

With a large pot finally in hand after his extremely irritating tragedy within his cupboard, the redhead's ragtag socks scooted along the dull tiles. It seemed that the creaky old stove tucked away in the corner of his kitchen was finally going to be put to use.

Ignoring the frosty feel that seeped in through the holes found in the thin material guarding his soles, Ichigo positioned himself before the appliance, filling the oversized cookware with water from his rickety tap.

As the pot filled with liquid was placed along the back burner, heating, the window above his sink was tugged open. The chilly air greeted the male Nekojin as he pulled a pre used cigarette from one of his many ashtrays that scattered his home. The black dish was settled on top his windowsill for easy access along with a half empty box of matches.

The mocking sticks of flame pulled forth further irritation but after four matches lost their lives, Ichigo gave a grateful inhaul. The nicotine served to sooth his worries, if only slightly, as the smoked moved throughout his system in soft waves.

He had waited too long but with the night's events, it was hardly worth debating. Though, it was an achievement in its own way. Usually he smoked, at minimum, half a pack a day but since Chad had yet to return his last carton, he would have to make due until the large man's visit later that night. The thought that forgetting his treasured cigarettes in favor of that little female meant something else entirely, completely slipped his mind.

Each mouthful taken in by the male cat was carefully released into the outside air beyond his windowsill. Normally, Ichigo didn't mind smoking in his apartment but now it wasn't just himself that he had to worry about. She was too precious to even consider the possibility of poisoning with his filthy habit.

The sound of rolling pops of water pulled him from his musing and as he eyed the boiling pot of fluid at his side, the carrot top set his cig along the ashtray's edge.

It was time to continue.

With a click of his tongue, Ichigo made his way to the pantry. All he could hope for was some form of boxed meal to be at his disposal. While it had been awhile since he had bothered to visit the grocery store, after much rummaging, the Neko came across a box of Mac and Cheese.

A small grin graced his features at his luck.

_This'll do._

After the box was torn open, the male adjusted his baseball cap, making sure the bill was not obscuring his vision while his Neko heritage still remained completely hidden.

It was unbreakable habit and, in all honestly, he wasn't ready to tell her. Not yet anyway. Thus, he did not feel comfortable prancing around his kitchen hatless while she was awake and wounded down the hall.

It just didn't seem right.

Disposing the noodles into the bowling water, Ichigo lowered the burner to medium heat and after a quick stir of its contents, turned back to his cigarette.

As the macaroni cooked, Ichigo took a moment solely for himself as he let his mind clear, eyes staring down at the slowly awakening society seen outside his opened window.

Things, his life as a whole, seemed to have shifted so drastically. It had only been a few days ago that the male that been in this very same spot, lazily sipping a cup of coffee, readying to start another trivial, boring, and pointless day.

But now, he actually had a reason to push forward. He had another life to consider— to care for.

It was a huge change but it didn't bring Ichigo the usual uneasiness that came with life altering realizations. No, the idea of her being here, recovering and under his care, left him strangely calm and content; two adjectives scarcely used when describing the bright-headed man.

In his mind, she came with a promise of possibility. The female Neko was a reason to for Ichigo to get his act together.

She was a reason to live up to the implication behind his name, _'The one who protects.'_

* * *

The world was spinning and Rukia held back a pained gasp as she staggered. Her bandaged hand, the one that wasn't currently trailing blood down her forearm, served to brace against the beige walls of the ostensibly endless and shadowed hallway as she moved—as she fled.

Her mind was spinning, adding to her fear and the raven-haired Nekojin gave a cough as her pace quickened. She hadn't fully noticed the extent her burning throat earlier due to the initial shock of waking in such a predicament, but now, the parched pain was becoming almost too much for the little female to bear.

Vision blurred and obscured by dancing spots, Rukia pushed the thought away as she headed towards the source of light that could be seen further down her path. She had no idea her destination only that in her mind, light registered as _freedom._

As her sleek ears drooped in mental exhaustion, tail trailing weakly at her flank, the only understandable order circulating in her mind was that she had to run, she had to keep moving, she needed to get away.

These thoughts brought forth even more pain to her aching skull; a moment from her past, a memory she could yet remember that caused her heart to thud rapidly and her breathing to shallow in unmistakable terror.

_Run._

Rukia felt that if she slowed, even slightly, it would signal her end. She felt deep within her that giving up would only result in her death.

A room with strange furniture and objects she did not recognize, nor bother cataloging, was pushed into her vision along with the dim light she had been clinging so desperately to.

It had seemed like her last strand of hope, the last thing worth fighting for.

The brightness had been a way out.

But as she scurried on weakened limbs through the bright-headed man's living room, body nearly falling around her every movement, violet orbs managed to trail towards the only exit in sight.

And that was when the countless bolts, chains and locks that sealed her from the outside world registered in the female Neko's mind. There was a succinct moment of immobilization, of panic, and as she felt the all too familiar prickle of moisture behind her eyes, Rukia felt like screaming.

She had no options left.

_Trapped._

Wounds stinging, body burning with fatigue and the lasting effects of the drugs her kidnap forced upon her, the female could only slump to the carpet below, nauseous.

The last ray of hope, had vanished.

The man that had seen so awkward and yet so kind and childlike during their first meeting would return soon enough. He would see that she had tried to escape him and his façade would shatter. Nothing would be left besides his insane, murderous ways. There was no doubt in her mind that he had to be the type of man Renji had always cautioned her about.

_Shit, why didn't I listen?_

And while the loud-headed man would scream at her about her apparent betrayal, she would surely be punished, abused, and possibly even raped before her life would finally be taken from her by his hands.

In any normal situation, that horrifying thought alone would have pushed her forward, push her to consider another way to freedom, but she was just so _tired._

How had she gotten pulled into such a nightmarish situation involving her imminent demise? Why had it come to this?

In that moment, Rukia's tears finally fell.

_Renji, where are you?_

He would protect her, she knew. But he was nowhere in sight and Rukia's mind couldn't remember the last moments she had spent with her best friend/brother before her capture.

Had they been smiling, arguing? She couldn't recall.

But the girl knew one thing. If she was going to die here, in the clutches of a wicked man, she wished she could at least say goodbye to her one remaining family member. She wanted to thank Renji for always being there, no matter how annoying it used to seem. The Neko wanted to thank him for never giving up on her.

The thought came with something more. What would Renji think if he saw her now, giving up as she lay broken on the ground like some helpless animal? The crisp air was making breathing even more difficult as the female gave up a whimper.

_He would scream at me until I kept fighting._

She could imagine her tattoo covered friend standing before her, hands whirling, chest heaving as he barked out her weakness, her current lack of drive. She was so close to freedom. Renji would have been completely disgusted at her pathetic surrender.

_Damn it, Eyebrows, _she thought with a grunt, _I'll show you who's weak._

And with that thought, Rukia dragged herself forward.

* * *

_Clink._

The Mac and Cheese had just been scooped into a plastic bowl when he heard it, his cigarette long ago being extinguished.

It was slight but given his feline abilities, it didn't go unnoticed. Raising a brow, he gathered the noodles and a large glass of ice water, feet padding towards the sound—towards the rattle of locks and chains.

There was a moment where Ichigo thought it could have been Ishida making a noisy entrance. The Quincy _had _said he would stop by before work. Glancing at the clock perched on the countertop; the male concluded that it seemed to be a couple hours too soon for the human's arrival. Then again, maybe he had decided to visit earlier than expected.

But the man knew entering on his own would have been out of the question. The carrot top would never make getting into his home that easy.

Ishida knew that from personal experience. Now, he always knocked.

Maybe the doctor was in a hurry and forgot that important fact, the man attempting to let himself in. Or he was trying to irritate his cat friend by staging a childish and playful break in. Ichigo didn't know the reason behind the Quincy's action but he shrugged it off, nonetheless. With the limited hours of sleep he had obtained, for once Ichigo didn't bother over thinking the situation.

It was just too early in the morning for that.

His kitchen was a nook of sorts and as he moved through the threshold of his living room, Ichigo gave a curious glance towards the hall that led to his front door.

The sounds of metal had become louder with his approaching footsteps and Ichigo gave a scowl.

"Stop trying to break into my apartment, Four Eyes…"

The redhead's words had been full of irritation and impatience, but as ambers landed on the slight pool of crimson that stained his carpet, the words died on his lips.

_Red—is that blood? Why is there blood?_

He would probably have stared blankly at the soiled flooring for hours on end if not for the squeak that was heard at his side; towards the apartment's exit.

Taking a few additional steps so the door was in view, it was then, when his gaze shifted, that he noticed her.

His kitten was cowering against the hardwood, her hands shaking as some of the few chains she was able to unfasten jingled slightly behind her. Ichigo gave a curious eye blink. All the while, beautiful violets stared back at him with the most fearful gaze he could ever imagine.

"Hey, are you…"

At the sound of his voice, Rukia gave another yelp, eyes wide, frantic and unfocused as she cringed further away from him. She was scared—of his reaction, of her punishment.

She couldn't stop shaking.

Placing the meal on his nearby coffee table, Ichigo begged his thudding heart to settle as he tried once again, "Are you alright?" The ginger's overwhelming concern was obvious as he took a timid step closer, "Did something happen?"

Her disheveled form was heartbreaking as her ears drooped even lower, the fluff no longer even having the energy to slick back in warning. She gave a dazed murmur of sorts as she curled into herself and it was in that moment that Ichigo spotted her tears.

If it weren't for her fearful reaction to his movements, he would have already been at her side. He knew he had to remain calm and collected; voicing his increasing panic would only cause her more strain. But that was difficult given the fact that Ichigo purely wanted to gather her into his arms and beg her to tell him who had hurt her as well as how he could possibly cease her tears and halt her pain.

"I'm gonna come over there." He stated gently and when her intensely expressive eyes that glistened like gems snapped to him, Ichigo pushed back the tightness in his throat and added, "Is that alright?"

She was eyeing him warily, untrustingly, and it seemed that she had slightly come out of her fogged state-of-mind.

The man that had captured her was staring at her with such distress that if left her baffled.

Why had he looked so sincerely concerned?

"Y-You…"

Her voice was hoarse and as she flinched in pain, unsaying hazels jolted towards the glass he had set aside moments before.

"You gotta be thirsty, huh?" Ichigo started with a weak, forced, smile, "Want some water?"

It was clear that she did but the man knew that asking simple questions would be best, for now. It was a way to gain her attention without causing anymore hostility.

As the girl tried to compose herself, one of her gauze wrapped palms found her eyes, rubbing and covering as her head gave a jolt of pain, a blinding headache pushing its way to the forefront.

Never taking his eyes off her, Ichigo gather the two items from the coffee table. Then, with careful steps, the man slowly moved to sit in the corridor, along the cool drywall, only a few feet away from the troubled female.

"I bet you're hungry too, aren't you?" He gave her a comforting grin, even as she flinched away from him the best she could, "I made some Macaroni and Cheese. Would you like some?"

At her blank stare, Ichigo decided to push forward, the man taking a spoonful of noodles to his lips. As he chewed, she watched his ever action blearily.

"See?" He opened his mouth to show her that he had swallowed the bite of the cheesy goodness, the ginger now taking a gulp of water as well; "Which one would you like first?"

Although it had hurt that she would suspect him of tainting her meal, Ichigo knew that in her perspective, the possibility had to be very real. So he had tried to comfort the female as well as gain her trust by showing her that the food was safe. He even when as far as using his own body to confirm his pure intentions.

Rukia eyed him, doubtful of his overall objective but after a moment it became clear that she wouldn't be able to handle the pain of her throat for much longer.

It came out as a weak pant, "Water."

Giving a nervous smile, Ichigo moved closer with timid movements, almost prepared for her to pull forth his reading lamp from an unknown hiding space and beat him to his death.

But thankfully, she didn't and then he was sitting at his kitten's side, facing her as he held the condensing glass in his large hands, the bendy straw against her chapped lips.

Too weak to actual move forward and take the offered cup; she took the plastic between her teeth. Violets closed in gratitude as she drank, the icy water, in a way, washing away her pain and nervousness.

He only broke the silence after she had finished the cup's contents completely, "Better?"

Head falling lightly against the wood of the front door with a slight thud, Rukia gave a weak nod.

As the man sat by quietly, there was a lapse of consciousness as she rested her eyes but she soon came to when she once again felt a pressure against her mouth.

The raven-haired cat gave a slight jolt, eyes opening weakly. Then, without thought, her lips opened as the strange man fed her a serving of Mac and Cheese.

_Mmmm._

Cheese was something of a rarity where she came from. Every bite would have unquestionably left her awe struck if not for her weakened state. It was nothing the girl had ever tasted before. Nothing she was ever fortunate to afford.

The delicious, noodly concoction caused Rukia's stomach to grumble in appreciation, warmth filling her as the man continued to bring spoonfuls of the goo to her lips.

It left her sleepy, content, and in a way, defenseless. But as she was, fear had somehow subsisted as all her remaining strength seemed to float away. There was a thought that it could have been the food that left her so weak, so tired.

That maybe he had drugged her further.

But the truth was, she had never had such a filling meal before—a meal all to her own that left her tummy satisfied to such a degree. Rukia was ready to curl up and rest while her body broke down the substance.

It was only when she had finished and was wiping her mouth childishly with the back of her hand that he noticed her bloody forearm.

"You're bleeding." He stated rather quickly, eyes widening at the sigh.

Rukia cast her sleepy gaze to her arm in confusion.

"I can clean that up for you if you want." Ichigo offered carefully as he stood. "I'll go get the first aid kit, alright?"

At her almost unnoticeable nod of agreement, the orange-headed man rushed to the bedroom.

He hadn't taken him long to fetch the box of hospital goods from his bedside but when he returned, his kitten was already back to dozing weakly against oak. He greeted her gently, and at her grunt of recognition, left her to rest while he tended to her newly obtained wound. The blood caked her pale skin in a shallow pool and with alcohol wipes in hand, he went to work.

It stung. She gave a light hiss that he quickly comforted, and then once the area was completely cleaned, a gauze pad was gingerly placed against the tender skin, the very spot that once held her IV drip. Not wishing to question the cause, Ichigo pulled adhesive tape and scissors from the handy little box at his side.

The bandage now secure, the carrot top was proud that he managed to handle himself so calmly. No matter how worried he had been. No matter how worried he _still _was, he couldn't let it show; at least, not at the moment.

He needed to stay in control of the situation. There was no reason to add to the uncertainty she was undeniably facing. With that thought, the hat wearing ginger processed to lay her tiny arm carefully at her side before he continued with his mission, pulling a thermometer from the first aid kit.

"Is it ok if I check your temperature?" She looked a little too warm given the icy state of the apartment. Once again, Ichigo had to hold back his worries.

As the delightful meal churned happily in her stomach, Rukia was fighting off sleep, eyes lulling. She had hardly heard his gentle words but with a hazy glace at the object in his hand, she gave a hum in acknowledge.

Although they didn't have much medical supplies back in _Inuzuri_, the little device was extremely common within the slightly better off families. She had seen it a few times, during a child's cold, an elderly man's infection—it was a way to understand the severity of an illness.

"Alright," Ichigo warned as he proceeded to bring the thermometer to her lips in the same fashion as the ice water and cheesy noodles only minutes before.

She didn't struggle in the slightest and in the back of her mind she wondered how she could trust this man so easily after her previous overwhelming panic.

She was too drained to worry about that now.

Once settled along the underside of her tongue, they remained unmoved. It was only a few moments more until the soft beep signaled the gadget's completion.

His eyes grew dark. 99.7 degrees Fahrenheit, "It's a little high." As he watched her struggle to stay awake with her settling exhaustion, eyes fluttering softly in his direction, Ichigo felt his fear lessen. All he could do was hold back chuckle at the sweet sight. No matter the situation, his little kitten seemed to play at his heartstrings.

"How about we get you settled before you fall asleep on me, hmm?"

It was the soft, velvety tone of his words that caused her chest to contract. Not in a painful way, but in a way that reminded her of an unknown safety.

'_Kitten…'_

In her daze state, Rukia knew that voice could be trusted. She didn't know why exactly, but every cell in her body seemed to relax as he helped her to her feet, the female's messy tresses pressed against his side as he led the way back down the hall. Back the way she came. Back to the bedroom that once held scary possibilities, and unknown objectives.

But now, it held the warmth as well as security required for a much needed cat nap.

As she crawled into the center of the marshmallow of a bed, Rukia gave an appreciative sigh as the man known as Ichigo pulled the covers up and around her weak form.

"Sleep," The ginger whispered as violets watched him secure his cap along his brow, the male sitting on a chair at her side, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

If he had spoken those words in the moments of her awakening from her previous slumber, the implications would have resulted in unwavering alarm but now, for some unknown reason, the words brought comfort.

His scent cocooned the little Nekojin and Rukia did what she was told without fret.

As she drifted off, Ichigo gave his little kitten an adoring smile.

* * *

D'awww. This one was especially fun to write. c:

Please do review. They make me happy and bring forth speedy updates. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Oh goodness. I cannot thank you all enough. The love, I feel it.

These chapters seem to be getting longer. I feel so accomplished. :)

_**Important:** _I haven't had the cleanest bill of health as of late so I'm unsure if these _really _fast updates will continue. I hope this can hold everyone over until I'm back up and running. If anything, the next chapter might take little over a week rather than just a couple of days. Thank you guys again for the never ending support. I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pffft.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 12

* * *

_The morning was bright and blistering, the tide moving with a gentle sway. Rukia allowed a soft hum to leave her lips as deep pools of violet fell closed in contentment._

_The summer heat might have been the hottest in years, but activities still commenced uninterrupted. It was hardly that big of a surprise; the society was used to the drastic weather that plagued the area._

_Most importantly, they still had their one source of income and relaxation at their disposal. Well, at least those that knew the ways of the trade were able to make it day after day without complete fear of starvation. And those that didn't—they struggled by until the very end. That was more than other areas could say; the areas that hardly had anything at all. The _Inuzuri_ district faired rather well due to the fishing income that graced the lakeside region._

_They were hardly in the position to complain._

_Moreover, the river was beyond harmless throughout these months. Rukia couldn't help feeling grateful, even if while the water was too calm to be used as an natural defense against their escape, the army placed clear barriers at the center of the river, preventing possible crossings. Though, it was hardly an inconvenience in the eyes of the slums. Youngsters could still play in the shallows, fish could still be caught, and water could still be collected, all without fear of government consequences during these times of gentle currents. And some days, it was solely an escape from the burning summer weather and their overbearing lives. In the eyes of the adults, this in itself was worth having to explain to their offspring why the slums were so obviously divided and exiled from _Karakura.

_While she drifted along, laughter filled the Neko's ears as a group of young children playing tag alongside _Karasu_, their enjoyment overflowing with much understandable incorruption and innocence despite their apparent circumstances. Their play was taking place further down the river; they knew not to interrupt the fishermen that were setting snares and casting their nets from the unsteady pier. Little bare feet strummed along the dirt path as they splashed into the water for a refreshing game of Marco Polo, doing their best to flee from the overpowering high temperature that made even breathing a lung crushing chore._

_It was an afterthought of sorts and as they played, Rukia didn't need to look up to know that their clothing was nothing more than well worn rags. It was unquestionable. She also knew that such minor details hardly mattered in their eyes. Even if their lives were difficult, and hunger beset them most days, the children of _Rukongai_ easily knew that important things such as family and friends outranked physical objects. But maybe that was just an excuse, a way to write off their suffering as possible life lessons._

_In all honesty, she didn't have a clue._

_The smell of breakfast cooking over steaming fires filled the air, distracting Rukia from her thoughts. Then the unmistakable reverberation of adults working and chatting followed. Everything that their society was entered the cat's mind as the sun's rays played on her closed eyelids._

_It was everything that represented home._

_With a heavenly sigh, she was beyond ecstatic to be able to submerge herself in the coolness of the lake during such a scorching day._

_Rukia loved these simple, everyday moments of calm blissfulness. It was a time to forget prodding worries and just be for a while._

_She moved along the water slowly, legs kicking slighting to keep afloat. All the while, petite hands ran through the muddy liquid as she did her best to ignore her partner's angry curses and irritation splashes, the man trudging along clumsily a few feet away._

_By the sound of it, he had let another one get away._

_"You know, Eyebrows," She chimed, "If you keep move like that, you're gonna scare them off."_

_Renji bit his cheek at the name, at his failures, his handmade spear falling to his side with a splatter. Then, he swallowed his pride and glanced her way with pleading eyes._

_"Rukia," the shirtless man whined, his bright red locks pulled back into a messy ponytail, tresses soaked with the dirty lake water; "Can we call it quits for today?"_

_The cat gave a yawn, unfazed as her deep blue eyes squinting open lazily, "Your bucket full?"_

_An irritated huff left him and he paddled towards her, the handle of his fishing pail clasped within his palm, "Close enough."_

_Rukia pushed herself forward with a clear smirk in place, moving from softly swaying on her back to wiggling her tiny toes in the lake's sandy floor. The female stood upright, swaying in the shallows, and looked at her childhood friend expectantly._

_"Renji," she chastised teasingly with dripping Nekojin ears twitching softly from on top soaked raven locks, "If you need help, just say so."_

_At her friend's pout, his tattooed forehead pinching together stubbornly, the girl's smirk twisted into an amused grin._

_"It's not fair. You have an advantage." Renji grumbled childishly as he glared at her overflowing bucket of fish on the lake's edge, the sight ridiculing him._

_Before she was able to retort with one of her usual witty insults, there was a yank behind her, the all too familiar action causing Rukia's grin to widen and Renji's eye's to narrow in further frustration._

_She gave him an innocent glace as she bent her knees where she stood, the water coming to stop just beneath her nose. With a slight twitch of her tail, the drenched fur was pulled from the lake's darkness. The man's arms were thrown up in an over exaggerated fashion as she moved to stand at full height, his aggravation evident. Rukia almost wanted to laugh at his expression as the wire attached to the end of the feline appendage presented yet another catch._

_"Like I said," Renji grunted as she moved lakeside to her bucket. "Unfair."_

_This time, the cat really did let out a laugh as she detangled the fish from her personalized rod. The glint of the hook shined clearly in the brightness of the day as Rukia untied the line itself from her fur with practiced fingers._

_"Not unfair," The Nekojin smiled an all knowing smile, "I'm just better than you."_

_At his growl, she sprang forward._

_Snatching up her fishing pail, the girl took off running with a loud cackle. In turn, he struggled out of the water with a noisy sputter._

_Her steps were quick and easy as Renji began chase unenthusiastically, his form ridged, shorts drench in the lake's content. It was almost ironic that between the two of them, _he_ was the one that looked like a pissed cat doused in water._

_Rukia seemed completely content, in and out of the lake. Years ago, he had once thought she would live up to the feline stereotype._

_Renji couldn't have been more wrong._

_"Damn it, Rukia!"_

_At his outburst, her grin widened even further. She really loved these moments._

_The Nekojin was far ahead as his outrage continued uninterrupted, the girl doing her best to ignore his cries—they were screams really—until one comment drew her attention. They were only a few yards from camp, the man out of breath; "Woman, put some freaking clothes on!"_

_She stopped in her tracks and glanced at him from over her shoulder, tail twitching intentionally, instigating, at her side._

_Renji froze too, eyeing his friend with narrow orbs inked with suspicion._

_He was always overprotective, like an irritating brother and often times, a strict father figure. But as usual, Rukia hardly took the tattooed man seriously. Violets glanced to the population around them, the people paying the loud pair very little noticed as they continued on with their usual activities. If it didn't matter to them what the cat did, why would she have anything to worry about?_

_With that thought, she knew the perfect way to play at Renji's nerves. Shaking the water from her ears, Rukia sauntered towards home at an unhurried pace, her frayed panties and undershirt dripping thick lines of water._

_"No~" The Nekojin mocked in reply to his order, her sing-song voice causing Renji's eye to twitch in aggravation._

_Smiling victoriously to herself as Renji proceeded to shout profanities her way, the girl was unprepared for when the copper-headed male swooped in and wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her clear off her feet._

_"What—Hey!"_

_"Careful, brat," Renji laughed good-naturedly as he carried her struggling form with ease. His half full bucket was in his left hand and Rukia's in his right, the female letting out a hiss as she dangled at his side._

_The Nekojin glared down at her own pail skimming along the dirt path, hands swaying with his ever step, "You're gonna make me spill the fish, idiot."_

_"Nah," He knocked her lightly with his hip, eyebrows dancing in merriment, "We're almost there."_

_She moved her gaze upwards. To the railroad overhead and then to their tent and the charred branches and twigs that were left extinguished before the area in a simple circle of stones._

_Their childhood had been long lost as they fought to obtain their shelter; years of fishing, of trading, of building trust and connections in the market. But now, the pair finally had a stable home._

_It was precious._

_Violets lifted to study Renji's profile with a scowl. She didn't mind his company, or his strange affections, as much as she portrayed otherwise. But even now, appearances had to be maintained and Rukia let out an over exaggerated sigh._

_"You're cooking breakfast."_

_Accepting the subject change without question, Renji shook his head warily, "You know I'm not any good at that."_

_"I know," she agreed rather candidly, "But I caught most of them." With a shake of her bucket for added effect, her counter was dignified and the cat's nose was held high, even as the human carried her like a sack of potatoes._

_Renji had to hold back a chuckle._

_Plopping her down on a well kept log with a grin of his own, the wood serving as their living room couch and kitchen table, the man poked at her shoulder. Understanding the gesture, Rukia tugged her tee off without question._

_"You're a better cook than I am." Renji replied as he disappeared into the tattered tent, "But you wanted me to say that, didn't you?"_

_When he returned with a dry set of clothes, Rukia simply gave her friend a cunning smile, "I'm glad you understand my importance."_

_His retort was an eye roll, although, Rukia only saw the action momentarily before the soft cotton of an oversized shirt landed elegantly on her face and then Renji was letting out a snicker. She forced herself to ignore him, like the bigger person that she clearly was, as she pulled the material over her dark locks, along the wrapping that covered her modest breasts._

_The heat made drying off unnecessary and as the fabric came to rest mid thigh, functioning as a makeshift dress, she was left dry and comfortable._

_It was another blessing in itself—being lucky enough to own more than one rundown outfit._

_Once he had changed his soggy shorts, Rukia held out the container of lifeless fish expectantly._

_"I gotta gut em too?"_

_At his childish whine and disgusted expression, the Nekojin raised an eyebrow in astonishment._

…Really, Renji?

_A moment of silence followed as they analyzed each other, estimating who would back down first, but then Rukia felt a rumble, her tummy ordering her to her feet._

_"Fine," She grunted as she snatched up his spear, hunger making her far too accommodating for her own good, "I'll do it, you big baby."_

_Just as she past him, bucket in hand, Renji gave her damp mane a soft pat, expressing his thanks even as she swatted him away with an almost playful cat-like growl._

_"Go make a fire before I sell you for salt."_

_Renji grinned after her, the man having come to terms with her strange lexis of fondness long ago._

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_Neko ears fluttered and as Rukia glanced back, she couldn't prevent a laugh as he gave her a playful salute._

_Yes, they were home._

* * *

A solid round of thumps brought Ichigo to his feet, eyes cloudy and mind hazy from the short nap he had managed to obtain during the last hour or so. It still wasn't enough, his eyes stinging in protest, craving more. But he ignored sleep's sinful whisper and stood with a hiss, back sore from his awkward sleeping position. With a cloud of drowsiness holding strong, the ginger glared feebly at the culpable object. Originally used as a coat rack, the chair was an extremely uncomfortable piece of furniture, never met to function as a makeshift cot. Really, he should have known better.

When the noise continued unwavering, the male pushed the thought aside.

_Make it stop, _his aching skull whined and with tired legs, Ichigo wobbled to his front door as quickly as his disoriented body would allow. Chains were pulled from place and locks snapped open. He didn't even have to guess who was at the other side of the slab of wood. The annoying continuous knock said it all.

"Morning, Kurosaki."

His reply was a mangled grumble of sorts.

"Fuck," Ishida gave a low whistle at his zombie of a brother, "You look like shit."

Ichigo stood aside. "I feel like shit."

"Well, I brought you some food and coffee." The doctor offered tentatively, "Black, right?"

With a nod, the Nekojin took the offered cup without question, holding back a wince as the first mouthful burned at his tongue.

_Mmm. Caffeine. Good._

Ishida watching the redhead close the door after he'd entered, lacing up the security with a grunt. The human raised a brow, "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?"

In reply, the cat shook his head in pained surrender, pressing his forehead to the oak, attempting to sooth his quickly approaching migraine with closed eyes.

The doctor just shook his head and strolled to the kitchen; making himself at home.

Normally, such a sight would pull forth an argument, but not this time. With much regret, the cat eventually followed as he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

All the while, he wondered just how much he was expected to tell.

No, it was not a conversation the male Nekojin was looking forward to.

So he remained silent as the Quincy laid the bags of breakfast goods and desserts out the kitchen table, the man's own Styrofoam cup consisting of his trademark _Vanilla Iced Latte_ in hand.

As the human moved around the apartment like he owned the place, Ichigo knew the questions would come soon enough. They always did.

But surprisingly as the ginger stood by, it took the doctor a moment to notice his brother's mental change, the sluggishness that had nothing to do with lack of sleep. Ichigo was almost taken aback at the human's lapse of awareness. Maybe Ishida's mind wasn't working at full speed this early in the morning, either.

But in the end, he did notice. Perhaps that was due to the fact that Ichigo made it easy for the doctor to detect his discomfort; it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that something was brothering him.

Once settled, his shoes were kicked off and then the man was studying the redhead's defeated posture. Questioning the cat with a brow raise, Ichigo gave three simple words that seemed to explain everything, and nothing, all at once. As the sentence registered and all remaining thoughts ceased, the dark-headed doctor coughed out a strained reply, "What do you mean?"

"It's as I said," The male Nekojin sighed as he picked at the toasted breakfast role he had absentmindedly accepted from the Quincy only moments before. "She woke up."

"She woke up?"

Ichigo gave a nod, "She woke up."

As the cat padded towards the living room, Ishida didn't know where to begin. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a confused huff left him, "When?"

Ambers darted to the clock projected on the DVD player beneath his crummy television, "About three hours ago."

As the Quincy followed suit, the ginger sat hunched over in his couch cushions, eyes dark and troubled. He looked almost haunted, as if during her awakening, Ichigo had been greeted by a ghost.

Ishida watched him carefully with hands crossed over his chest, the doctor now leaning against the living room wall, "She didn't give any indication of waking when we left the hospital."

It was a simple conclusion, all the doctor could think to say.

At the man's words, Ichigo snatched off his baseball cap tiredly, a hand carding through his mane, along the edges of his now seemingly claustrophobic cat ears as he gave a growl, "She might not have_ indicated _shit but that doesn't change the fact that _she woke up."_

Angry Ichigo was normal and screaming Ichigo was almost expected, but the element of calmness to the Neko's reply threw Ishida off and he had to hold back a physical flinch at his friend's words.

There was an undertone of pain, of regret, to his statement that drew much understandable concern.

The ginger was fuming but in control. It was unlike him.

But that was a matter that pointed to a bigger problem.

There had to be an explanation— a reason behind his underplayed ire.

"Kurosaki, what happened?"

The question made Ichigo jerk, eyes closing with a shaky grunt, and then, it became clear that the spike-headed male was debating what to _do_.

Maybe he was considering _not _telling the Quincy at all or maybe he just couldn't decide if pacing the length of the room like an irritated lion would have been overkill.

Admittedly, the male feline knew that, like the doctor, he hadn't a clue where to begin. A part of him wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He probably would have if exhaustion wasn't playing at his temples. He was just too tired to act out his desired tantrum.

So logically, with a gasp of air, Ichigo chose to start from the beginning.

"It was cold," that was a good place to start—Ishida knew of the drastic weather changes, knew that the kitten would have had trouble keeping warm with his lack of blankets and the complications that could have arose in her weakened state.

But apparently even that wasn't enough for him to fully understand. Ishida gave the cat a curious stare but didn't bother interrupting.

"I'm not sure if it was the weather or the trip itself but after a couple hours of sleep, I woke up to her screaming."

A puzzled look of surprise took over the doctor's features. The Nekojin continued on nonetheless, explaining that apparently, she hadn't been too pleased to find him next to her when she woke.

"Oh, God. You didn't."

There was no accusation in his tone. It sounded more like a plea but that didn't change the fact that the carrot top took it personally.

"You said she would be out for a couple more days." Ichigo defended, "I was just lying beside her but it still freaked her out."

Lying at her side or holding her in his arms…Ichigo didn't need a reason to cause the Quincy to doubt him further so stretching the truth seemed best. He knew Ishida wouldn't approve of his actions.

He would probably be furious, no matter how much he apparently _trusted _the Neko to begin with.

They couldn't afford to have that conversation now.

Ishida gave a light headshake, as if just the idea of the male next to the girl brought about disappointment, "Then what?"

Ichigo held back a snarl, regretting his decision to tell the doctor completely. "I explained what happened and made her some Mac and Cheese."

Once again, the doctor raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

The cat bit back a hiss of irritation. His headache was intensifying, "Pretty much."

That was the end of that. Ishida already knew he wouldn't get much else out of the bright-headed man.

But it was still his responsibility as her doctor to know, "How is she?"

"She ripped out her IV but I patched her arm up," Ichigo breathed simply, "But feel free to check on her yourself."

Blues filled with concern as the cat ran a hand over his eyes, "Kurosaki…"

The ginger shook his head in dejection, baseball cap back in place, "She was scared and no matter what I said, she still didn't trust me."

Ishida's reply was automatic, "It's a hard situation to be in. Give her time."

His words were almost clinical and the berry wondered just how much he could believe.

_He's just telling me what I want to hear._

The ginger stood. Making his way to the kitchen window, he began his process once again; fishing out a usable cigarette, tugging up the glass, struggling with the set of matches, wishing that he had a lighter that _fucking worked._

"Chad has my smokes," Ichigo grunted, his back facing the doctor as he took a stale inhale, "Do you think he'll remember to bring them with him when he stops by?"

Ishida prided himself on being a patient man and with his Nekojin friend, he knew better than to push once he sealed himself away. Fighting him now would only cause more problems. So for now, he would let it go.

"Want me to text him?"

Ichigo glanced at the doctor from over his shoulder, relieved that he hadn't pried further. The subject change had been so painfully obvious that he was surprised that Ishida could even take him seriously.

"Yeah," The carrot top nodded as he put out the stick, eyes staring blankly out at the rising city from his window.

'_Give her time.'_

He wanted to.

The Quincy's phone was an overcomplicated thing. Ichigo had given up on attempting to learn its ways, ages ago. So, the male Nekojin dragged his feet back to the couch, scowl deep as Ishida tapped away at the little handheld machine.

"Anything else you need him to bring over?"

A moment of silence followed.

"Blankets and a heater," The words were deep and relinquishing, "I'll pay him back."

With a soft batch of clicks, the phone was flipped closed.

"Done," The Quincy breathed, glancing up with a thoughtful expression, "Let's give her a look over. After that, I have something important to discuss with you."

Ichigo only gave him a blank stare, a scowl playing at his lips as the Nekojin took to his feet.

"Right this way, Four Eyes."

* * *

The ginger gave a tired huff, relieved that he was finally alone with his kitten and that troublesome situation had finally resolved itself.

Moreover, the checkup had gone smoothly enough.

_'It's not completely necessary but I don't want her to become dehydrated if she doesn't decide to wake for…a while. Try to make sure she doesn't rip this one out, alright?'_

Ichigo eyed the new IV line with discontent. This column of plastic ran from her opposite arm, her right still clad in the first aid bandaged from hours before.

Ishida made it seem so simple.

_As if it was easy the first time._

He pushed the irritation away the best he could. Kneeling down next to her, the sight of his kitten still resting peacefully within his bedcovers made the task almost effortless.

It was nearly unsettling how much power she already seemed to have over him.

He was long past caring.

The raven-haired beauty was curled up on her side, still facing the chair Ichigo had been seen sitting in during her last moments of consciousness. It was an effortless gesture but nonetheless, it brought the man hope. Maybe his female didn't fear him as much as he first suspected. But then again, maybe she was just hard to read.

He timidly ran a callused thumb over her soft cheek, the small twitch of her nose bring forth a soft smile.

That was new too—smiling. It was almost embarrassing but Ichigo shrugged it off. No one was here, or awake, to see him make a fool of himself. There wasn't a reason to worry, or care.

With that revelation, his hand moved, pressing her bangs from her closed lids. Touching her; it tamed him. It was then that the male noticed just how damp her locks actually were, sweat covered and dull.

It brought forth more of the past conversation that was exchanged during her examination.

'_When she wakes up, she'll probably want a bath. I can bring Hime when I come over after work. I'm sure she'll be easier for our little friend to handle in that situation.'_

Orihime—just how much had he told her? Ishida words always seemed to come with further worries and Ichigo's smile fell. The kitten could barely handle his presence alone; the idea of more strangers birthed a new load of anxiety.

And as always, anxiety came with thoughts of _him._

Why did Ishida have to bring up that he was growing curious? Additionally, why couldn't that man just stay out of his life like he had during his childhood? That hypocrite was the last person he wanted to see.

_'I can only divert him for so long, Kurosaki. You'll have to deal with him sooner or later.'_

That human in particular always came with such problems.

_Damn it._

Lost in his usual storm of pessimism, it took him a moment for the soft sigh to click in his mind. But then Ichigo's attention was snapping back to the girl, ambers wide and confused.

_What…?_

The word broke from her chapped lips once again, a soft smile of her own gracing the female's gorgeous mouth with a soft mew.

She was dreaming.

Palming at the bedspread, Ichigo's eyes darkened and with each syllable, an uncontrollable storm of rage struck the male Nekojin until his clawing fingers felt as if they would shred the blanket in two.

The soft material seemed to be the only thing holding together the last shred of his sanity.

Cat ears flattened from beneath his cap and his fluffy tail twitched angrily within faded jeans.

The name left her once more, Ichigo's jaw grinding fiercely in response.

Protectiveness swarmed him until he was pressing his forehead against hers in an act of desperation, shaky hands cupping her pale cheeks as his nose ran tenderly against her own.

He wondered briefly if this was what jealousy felt like. Eyes closed, his breath was hot and shallow as he panted against her lips.

_Who the fuck is Renji?_

* * *

The flashback was interesting to write. Personally, I think it added more depth to Rukia's character. Hope no one minded the little bit of Renji involvement. Look at that, our strawberry is all jealous xD Yes, Ichigo, who _is_ Renji?

No worries! No Renruki romance here. Though, Ichigo doesn't get to know that quite yet. ;)

Hm, more importantly, _where _is Renji?

Any theories? Review? :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hospital stay be damned. Even _that _depressing turn of events can't stop me from writing! Ok, ok. It did stop me little bit. I apologize for the delay. Turns out I have some heart issues that led to some dangerous complications. Who knew? Oh well, let's continue, shall we?

As always, thanks for the great feedback! Though, _some_ of last chapter's reviews surprised me. "I hope Renji's dead." ...Well. Poor, unloved, Renji! D: *hugs Renji plush and strokes his hair* Shhh...They can't hurt you anymore!

Yup. I'm also a Renji fangirl. Surprising? Not really. I simply have a thing for tattoos. :I

**As for this chapter**- Fluff, fluff, fluff.

Disclaimer: Pffft

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Chapter 13

* * *

Floating along in a sea of immeasurable oblivion, there had been a time where this alteration seemed to be her new usual. As if an eternity in this muted, never ending world would be inescapable. But in a strange way, it dimly reminded the female of times in the lake, the soft waves guiding her, a recognizable sense of flawlessness following with each stroke.

At first, it was that thought alone that kept Rukia calm, even while her body no longer responded to her orders.

But as time passed, there _was _a difference between the waters of her youth and the depressing darkness of her mind. It was a fact that made the comparing thought completely inaccurate. Though Rukia didn't wish to think about it, this sensation felt different, as if she had been chained to the water's floor, the surface hovering just out of reach.

All expectations felt confined in this world of suspended animation, gone—_lost._

It would have been perfectly normal to panic in such a world, but rather than feeling fear in response to the insight, the dark-headed cat felt numb from the inside out.

Nothing had seemed to matter.

But time continued on its course, and the only external source that brought forth a response, an increase in heart rate, was that sultry purr of his voice.

_'Kitten...'_

When had she noticed? Rukia wasn't exactly sure but the tone filled her with warmth. If this darkness was death, that voice was her savior.

Because really; there was no sense in denying that it kept her sane, kept her whole. The mysterious man's words came with hope, a reason to keep fighting through the fog that seemed to drug her psyche until there was hardly anything left.

He made her feel strong enough to attempt breaking the chains that bound her, to reach towards the light of consciousness. While Rukia continued to hover in the strange world, a place created in her very soul for her protection, things gradually began to shift once again.

And it was all thanks to the male's soft words of encouragement.

With that breakthrough, Rukia realized that his calls made her want to wake.

She wanted to greet him; thank him for keeping her strong during such moment of helplessness.

Thankfully, words soon became clearer, noises growing louder. She hadn't known how long it had taken but progressively she had managed to rejoin the living.

Awareness was improving, lightening.

Though, consciousness did not bring Rukia the salvation she had been so desperately craving. It did, however, bring her word of an unknown situation and an apparent savior with loud orange hair. The little female hadn't been sure how much she could believe.

This wasn't the life she remembered because _remembering _had become a dangerous task that left her rolling in pain, temples burning.

And as such, wakefulness came with confusion and fear soon took control.

In her disoriented state, nothing at all made sense. She wasn't able to put two and two together just yet.

The female could only run.

_I want to live._

Lost in her worries and emotion, her escape plan was shortly foiled—could she even call it a _plan, _really? Then there had been more soft words and creamy noodles covered in scrumptious, gooey cheese.

It was the most surprising turn of events the girl could ever recall experiencing.

The incident that seemed to have heaved her world upside down in the first place, causing all this, didn't appear nearly as important at that moment. The hat wearing male, _Ichigo_, had taken care of her. His sincerity and concern felt genuine, plausible, lessening her fears despite her weakened state. It made Rukia feel safe; as if she could handle all that had happened as long as he was at her side.

Her old self would have been disappointed in her illogical trust, but then again, to Rukia, there was hardly anything illogical about it.

Because there was one thing she now knew for certain, could now conclude. During the whole epidemic while she had been lost in her mind, Rukia easily recognized the gentle tone. There was no questioning it.

It was _him._

The Nekojin relaxed in his care and after she had been bandaged up, the ginger tucking her into bed like a small, precious child, Rukia found nothing but trustworthiness in his chestnut gaze.

It only added to her hope. Now that she knew this man was the same that help her survive such hell, the girl found all her fears evaporating. The part of her driven by instinct finally knew he was in no way a threat.

There was no more fearful fight or flight responses; Rukia no longer felt fear or the need to run and hide. Now she was left, lying in warmth, full and sleepy.

Even so, it was his reassurance of his company that finally allowed her to drift off once again, but this time, it was a deep, refreshing sleep that came with vivid images of her past; memories that formed calming dreams of her childhood.

They were times where the girl had felt whole.

She allowed all her walls to fall, a purr once again leaving her.

_Safe._

The girl nearly sighed in gratification where she laid, curled up like the kitten she had been nicknamed during other, more concerning, slumbers.

Maybe it had been his presence that allowed her defensives to fall so smoothly but it was clear that she owned him more than she would probably be able to repay.

Much to Rukia's delight, sleep was kind, fulfilling, and continued on, uninterrupted for hours on end.

With dreams of home holding strong, it wasn't until light began to play at her closed lids that the female finally began to stir.

* * *

The sun had been casting gentle colors along closed curtains when Rukia managed to crack open drowsy eyes. It was the second time that she had woken up, unsure of where she was or why she was there in the first place. There was a moment of confusing, a sense of misplace, but all the while, the kitten felt incredibly comfortable.

That was all it took; a vague sense of familiarity kept her in place, kept her heart from beating out of her chest.

This room, she had been in this room before. It was surely _Ichigo's_. The conclusion calmed her and she was left…sated and sluggish once again.

The cloud of cinnamon and smoke tobacco had returned.

Rukia gave a soft smile as her eyes drooped. Maybe a bit more sleep could do her some good.

_Mmmm._

The Nekojin had been moments away from drifting off once again, the comforts around her tempting, but with a tired huff, she used the plush pillowcase to rub the sleep from her gaze, fighting off her desires.

The simple action was relaxing in itself and even though she had grown tired of remaining still, the female found herself letting out a slight yawn, body stretching along soft sheets before she could stop herself.

That was clearly a mistake because a surprised gasp fell from her lips in response to the incredibly cozy pile of blankets that were sheltering her.

Was she actually sleeping on a cloud? Was that even _possible?_

Uncertainty had the Nekojin gingerly pushing herself into a sitting position, eyes still heavy. Although a part of her had long ago concluded that she was safe—an inner catlike part of her that she tried to listen to during most occasions— it was clear that this bed was dangerous. All Rukia wanted to do was curl back up and fall into a delightful slumber once again.

_Such temptation._

_God _that had to be the best night sleep she had ever had and to top it off, she hadn't been forced to the waking world at an ungodly hour to fish or to avoid a local riot. For once, the girl had woken at her own pace, rested and feeling completely and unusually lazy in a marshmallow of a bed.

With that though, Rukia's head fell back against the countless pillows that smelt absolutely _heavenly. _It gained her attention once again and as the scent wafted through the air around her, the cat took a moment, a strange moment, to allow herself to simply sniff at the soft sheets.

It was a stronger blend of the aroma from before; a delicious musky smell that overtook her completely. She felt nearly intoxicated and as she turned on her belly.

Hugging the material to her front, she let out an even louder yawn. Nekojin parts swaying sluggishly, violets slipped closed against her better judgment.

Was this how she was in the morning when she wasn't sleeping on a hard, dirt floor?

_Apparently._

If Rukia had been more alert she would have rolled her eyes at the thought. She was acting completely foolish but she just couldn't bring herself to mind.

She'd end up sleeping her life away at this rate.

And the feline probably would have, too, if it weren't for the sudden hum beside her, a throat clearing.

The sound absolutely startled her. There wasn't any point in denying that.

She froze in her absentminded snuggle of his bedding, large gems of indigo darting towards the man residing in an antique looking chair. The ginger was staring at her with an awkward frown and burning cheeks, fingers once again fiddling with his cap.

_Why didn't I notice him?_

With the sight of orange, Rukia knew it was him, the hat wearing man from before, the man that had whispered to her during her recovery.

_Ichigo._

Despite her state during their first actual meeting, she still remembered.

There was more relief with that conclusion but Rukia felt her own blush surface, the girl realizing just what she had been caught doing; rolling around in this man's bed, the _stranger _(she had to remind herself) that saved her life, openly sniffing his blanketing like some of catnip induced feline.

No, she absolutely didn't want to be portrayed as _that_ type.

_This isn't what it looks like, _she almost wanted to choke out but then Rukia remembered that it was _exactly _what it looked like.

She swallowed thickly, completely caught.

Her horrified expression had the redhead tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, clearly bewildered.

"Morning," He offered dryly. "You are enjoying yourself?"

During his most recent, almost, break in control, the moment when he heard that unknown man's name fall from her lips, the man had decided that he would do his best to distance himself from this girl. His emotions were clearly getting out of hand and he would not stoop so low as to voice them, especially so soon.

He had no right.

Ichigo refused to scare her away. Detachment would be for the best.

He couldn't lose her.

The idea had seemed simple, feasible, but now, while his kitten was acting so _freaking cute, _Ichigo wondered just how long he could actually pull this off.

While the ginger's scowl deepened in response to his thoughts, Rukia had been musing as well. Yes, she could tell; it was him but there was something different, the male's tone dull and nearly void of all emotion. It struck a deep cord within her chest.

The dark-headed cat wanted to hear the velvety element to his voice. Not this robot of a man.

Already missing the component she remembered so vividly now that she was completely in control of her mind, Rukia gave a slight sigh, not bothering to change her position as she nestled deeper into the sheets. Her actions had already been discovered. There was no point in stopping now.

"You could say that."

In a way, it was almost as if she was taking a playful jab at him. That's how he saw it, anyways. But the truth was, the female was hoping that a lightweight and open response would cause him to let his guard down, if only slightly. It seemed like a perfectly good way for the male from her dreams to return. Sleepiness only added to that wish, which left Rukia with very little to lose.

While she tried to act as untailored as possible, Ichigo was left speechless; as if he hadn't expected her to answer the once rhetorical question. And in truth, the way the girl was laying comfortably in his bed made him nervous in a strange, peculiar way that he didn't want to think about.

Without even knowing it, his kitten had issued a challenge.

She wanted his old self back, while Ichigo refused to unlink from his feeble form of self-preservation.

Because he was a petty man that refused to let _that_ moment go; it might have been a dream but it still stung.

Stubbornness was holding strong.

Rukia met his gaze with a blank stare of her own for a moment—a long eternity from Ichigo's perspective—before the female's eyes lulled and her kitten tail switched softly at her side.

The action gained his unwavering attention.

_She's so fucking adorable._

His thoughts were becoming dangerous. _Again, _he thought bitterly.

His control was _shit._

_Fuck_.

It almost seemed as if she was content with remaining in thick silence, but Ichigo was too high strung at the moment for that to be allowed.

So the ginger gave a huff, his scowl deep as he tugged at his cap, making sure his secret was safe; the material tight against his hidden cat parts.

_Stay in control;_ "Do you need anything…?"

The most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen shifted lazily towards him and Ichigo's throat grew tight. Now that the situation was less drastic, he could finally take the time to _fully _appreciate the unique blends of deep blues and shining flexes of purple.

They were ever more breathtaking than he remembered.

This was going to be harder than he could never imagine.

"Are you offering?"

He blinked. Her tone was completely innocent but the way her tail flicked in his direction, ears dropping ever so slightly, hinted otherwise. It left Ichigo curious and extremely confused.

She had been so suspicious of his intentions before but now it seemed that his kitten didn't have any mistrust to give.

The redhead looked away, ears burning.

"I thought you might be hungry again," He pushed weakly.

Raven locks tousled from sleep, the female pressed her forehead against his pillow case, nuzzling timidly.

"Not really. I'm still kinda sleepy."

"Oh," Ichigo gave an awkward cough, unsure how to handle such an honest and open person, especially given the circumstances, "Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?"

There was a break in conversation and the female gave a light click of her tongue, thinking, debating.

Then she turned her gaze back to him, "You've been here for a while, right? I don't really see the point in you leaving now." She breathed, "Besides, I'm guessing this is your room. I wouldn't feel right kicking you out."

Her thought process was childishly logical and endearing. It left Ichigo fidgeting where he sat as he chewed at his lower lip.

Maybe the female thought that the exchange was over, his deafening silence pushing her to hide her frown. She hadn't expected much but she wanted him to keep talking.

'_Kitten…'_

Just remembering that soft whisper sent a shiver down her spine; she didn't want for it to be over.

"Umm..." He began rather cautiously, his awkwardness gaining Rukia's attention, "I know we sorta got off on the wrong foot this morning but it _is_ really nice to meet you."

His tone was light but there was definitely a nervous edge involved. When she simply stared vacantly at him Ichigo really wondered how this girl greeted new faces. Hand shaking didn't exactly end well last time, so what else was there?

In that moment she took notice of something absolutely intriguing if not a little frustrating. His inner warmth was there, somewhere. Rukia had seen quite a few hints thus far.

He just wasn't going to let his affections roam free so easily.

"Hmm," the girl pulled the covers more securely over her shoulders, "You too."

Ichigo gave a blink, the ginger bewildered above all else.

Well, that was something.

He decided to try again, to push further; "I'm Ichigo."

The male was proud that, this time, it hadn't come out as a squeak.

With a slight pause, lilac engulfed hazel and a sheepish grin overtook her, startling him even further.

Rukia wouldn't mind working for that whisper hum she knew so well.

The kitten gave a yawn, his presence making her relax completely, the girl falling victim to the urge of sleepiness once again.

He hadn't given up on her, yet.

The thought made her heart dance.

"I remember." Eyes falling shut, her grin softened into the simplest of smiles, "I'm Rukia."

His breath leaving him, Ichigo's chest felt as if it was going to burst. How long had he waited for this moment? Time spent wondering hadn't prepared him for the soft reply; the moment where he was finally able to learn his kitten's identity.

Rukia…It wasn't a common name like his own; it was nothing he had never heard before.

It was just like her and her soft smiles, blunt words and kitten-like action. It was fitting, beautiful.

It served to pull him in even deeper and he couldn't seem to mind.

_Well, so much for hiding._

He didn't even fight the smile that overcame him; "Goodnight, Rukia."

It seemed that even so quickly, they were finding their footing.

His voice sounded like honey, her name a soft roll on his tongue.

She cuddled closer to the mountain of pillows.

"Night Ichigo."

Once again, she let out a purr.

* * *

Ambers narrowed and lips twisted into a concerned frown.

Ichigo gave the door an uneasy glace as he shifted his stance nervously, "Is everything alright in there?"

He was sure that Rukia would laugh at his overbearing apprehension but after the effort it took to simply get her to her feet, he couldn't help but worry.

His kitten was just so _frail._

A scuff of sorts was heard, the sound followed by the shuffling of tiny feet, of running water.

She had asked to freshen up. There was hardly anything to worry about.

_Unless she fell in the bathtub or got soap in her eye…!_

The male exhaled heavily through his nostrils.

He really needed a cigarette.

"Rukia?" Ichigo tried again, faking calm.

Before he was able force himself forward, the bathroom door was pushed open and his kitten came wobbling through the doorsill. Leaning her weight against the IV stand for support, a small smirk played at her lips as dark, feline ears danced.

Rukia's face had been scrubbed clean, the damp skin a soft, rosy red.

"I was fine thirty seconds ago, and I'm still fine now, Ichigo." Her voice was light and teasing.

Her easygoing qualities calmed him.

"You just love making fun of me, don't ya?" He could hold back his smirk.

Grimy raven locks were gathered into a messy bun thanks to the simple rubber band she had found alongside his medicine cabinet._That _would come later.

Rukia matched his expression with a knowing grin of her own.

"You just make it so easy."

With her teetering steps, Ichigo was at her side without question.

They had planned on showing her around his apartment, familiarizing, but her drained body seemed to disagree. So, with a mock scowl now in place, Ichigo helped her to his bedside.

"I couldn't help but think you were going to flood my bathroom." He quipped, "You were in there long enough. I knew I was screwed the moment your awed expression came across the toilet."

It had surprised him how effortless this was; how easy they made it all seem.

Ever since she had woken yet again, nothing needed to be said. They had managed to fall into an unsaid friendship.

This was all that he had hoped for.

He couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Indoor plumbing," Rukia replied sarcastically; her steps carful, "Such _sorcery_."

There was playfulness in her gaze, a smirk on her lips. It caused Ichigo to shake his head as he held back a chuckle.

The fact that they seemed to share the same bland sense of humor really made the adjustment incredibly uncomplicated.

Helping her under the covers; tucking her in yet again, Rukia gave a conflicted frown. "I feel bad about taking your bed."

As her dark Nekojin fluff drooped guiltily, Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Don't. You're my guest." The ginger pointed out simply, the man holding the bill of his cap lowly, shadowing his softening eyes.

_Guest—_the term brought questions to the girl. She wanted to know more about the night that he found her, washed up along the coast, but that conversation seemed like such a strenuous one.

Because really, Rukia couldn't bear to consider the thought that he could possibly have alternative motives. Not after all of this.

She decided to remain ignorant for as long as she deemed possible, even though it wasn't like her to ignore something so pressing.

So, for now, Rukia adjusted her thought process, "You haven't slept much, have you?"

"I've slept enough." He replied a bit too quickly.

She gave him a knowing look, frown deep.

"Ok." Ichigo sighed in defeat, "You caught me."

"Hmm, well, _I _can't seem to sleep enough." Rukia chimed in return, "After we rest a bit more, I'd like to take up your offer."

She was recovering; his kitten should be strong enough by then.

Settling down in his chair, the ginger gave a curt nod, "You wanna look around the apartment?"

"Mhmm," She couldn't help but eye the tiny piece of furniture, shame rising once again.

The sitting device didn't look comfortable at all.

Attempting to ignore her pensive stare, Ichigo kicked up his feet.

Though, he didn't last long.

"I can sleep anywhere." It seemed that no matter the situation, Ichigo just couldn't let her go without reassurance.

"So?" Rukia countered, worry clear, "You're not sleeping there tonight; I can't let you. It looks horrible."

Ichigo raised a brow, "But I don't mind."

"I mind." She curled up facing him, a habit, the kitten's voice telling, "I'm a big girl. I can handle you sleeping a room away."

He gave a huff. _I don't want to leave you by yourself._

But as her lids lulled closed, the ginger couldn't find it in him to argue.

A soft, nearly playful sigh left him, his surrender, "Okay."

His reply brought a small grin to her relaxed features. Ichigo had to admit, caving wasn't as difficult as he first suspected.

* * *

When it clicked in his mind that they would be spending the day together, as in her actually being _conscious_, this outcome was the last he had considered.

Nevertheless, Ichigo was careful. His kitten might have reminded him that she was strong, independent, but her shaky body portrayed otherwise.

"Comfortable?"

Rukia met his scowling stare with a curious glance, tiny fingers wrapping around the strange technical device that had been resting on top of one of the in tables.

Rather than answering him, the female's orbs fell to the aged material she was resting against. "Why does your—your…"

She gestured to the object he had placed her on, pillows under her head, blankets swallowing up her petite form.

"—Couch?" Ichigo offered automatically.

She gave a thankful nod. "Why does your _couch_ have flowers on it?"

"…It came with the rest of the furniture." The carrot top explained rather smoothly, despite his slight embarrassment.

Rukia gave a grin, "Cute."

There was no mockery in her voice, just honesty. It left Ichigo's cheeks burning hotly. Had he ever met such an openly candid person before?

No, he didn't think so.

The man looked away from the female cat currently plucking at his daisy imprinted cushions, focusing his attention on getting his stupid television to _work._

They both needed a distraction—one that wasn't each other.

It took a moment and quite a few dark grumbles but then, the shine of the screen was laminating the sitting area, gaining the attention of the girl from the slums; the Nekojin that had never seen technology in her lifetime.

Violets entranced, mouth agape, Ichigo's scowl turned into a knowing smirk. He sat at her side with a couple of Ishida's breakfast rolls beside him and carefully pried the remote control out of her slaked hand.

The ginger decided to start with something light; something that would appeal to her innocent, child-like nature.

"Cartoons?" Ichigo offered, as if she understood completely.

When Rukia didn't acknowledge him, the girl too preoccupied with staring at a strange, candy commercial involving dancing hamsters, he smiled and pressed _Guide._

_Cartoons it is._

* * *

Two hours of _Boomerang_ produced _Flintstones_ later; soft snores filled the darkened living room.

Rukia gave a contented smile, violets moving from the TV, gaze skimming towards the hat wearing ginger currently dozing beside her.

As the setting sun shadowed Ichigo's features, the dark, pronounced rings that dug under his eyes showed just how much he had pushed aside to care for her. The female hadn't pressed nearly as much as she had wanted when it came to the subject, knowing that it would have surely crossed an unsaid line. Rukia didn't have the right, at least no more than she had already voiced, to chastise him for putting her before his own, everyday, needs.

Thus, even though his actions were incredibly sweet and selfless, Rukia couldn't help but worry.

He wouldn't have been put in this position if it weren't for her.

Guilt was intensifying but she did her best to settle her discouraging mind. Maybe now that they seemed to be situated he would be able to relax and rest.

His head lulled towards her, mouth slightly open, breathing deep; it seemed they were off to a fantastic start.

With an amused shake of her head, Rukia took another bite of the sandwich she had been munching on. Apparently, Ichigo's brother had fantastic taste in breakfast goods.

Staring distractedly at the screen, it was with that thought that she began to mull over the measures thus far.

The female had never suspected she would be in such a foreign situation; sitting on a _couch_, watching _cartoons _on a _television_while she ate a _sandwich._

In truth, she hadn't known these objects existed until today.

_Surreal._

Even though her mind, her past itself, was still jumbled, Rukia couldn't seem to really mind the strange turn of events.

Her body, though still weak and drained, felt at ease.

Everything was gradually falling into place.

Despite the fact that she had been presented with such a strange and mindboggling storytelling device, her gaze wondered to the man once again without her permission.

Taking notice of the small details she had yet to recognize, Rukia watched her bright-headed savior nap peacefully.

The way his scowl lessened in his sleep, the knot between his brows relaxing; it was a very simple change that brought forth a swell of fondness.

The feeling had her shifting attentively without breaking her stare. Rukia moved forward; blanket falling around her waist in a soft pool of cotton.

The loud locks of Ichigo's mane fell messily against his forehead and nape, dampened from sweat. The girl eyed the way the stands stood on end in a spiky array beneath his cape.

She couldn't help be wonder if, under the hat, the ginger's tresses were just as bristly as the locks in clear view.

_Hm…_

Mindful of her wounded forearm, Rukia found herself reaching towards the male, seemingly on autopilot.

Her fingers lightly pressed against his temple, running against his skin. Ichigo let out a huff before settling against her touch.

_Warm, _was the first to register as the pads of her palm moved with the gentleness of a simple feather.

His newly relaxed brow, the fall and rise of his nose, high cheekbones that led down to stubble and a sharp chin; Rukia found herself exploring without thought, doing her best not to stir the redhead from his slumber.

He needed his rest.

With a press of his bangs from his eyes, violets softened. Ichigo looked so unguarded—it was as if _this _picture matched the soft tones he had used to calm her during darker times.

The sight of him made something shift within the female cat; something strange and unexpected.

It left her hands shaking.

Nudging her mind towards a safer thought process, Rukia scooted closer, tiny fingertips finding the edge of his baseball cap with an inquisitive gaze of indigo, steadying.

Pulling.

* * *

-What an abrupt and nerve-racking ending. If it makes anyone feel better, it wasn't intentional!

Thanks for all the reviews! We just hit 200 of 'em! Wow. Really, I'm speechless. This is a dream come true! I couldn't thank you guys enough. I love you all! :D

On a sadder note, I'm still hospitalized. (IT SUCKS). But I hope to have a few more chapters up before I'm forced back into the working world and before classes starts up again. Might take a while, but I'm not giving up on this fic! So, please do review. It'll make me feel better :(


End file.
